


El Espíritu del Demonio

by GabrielaTaisho



Series: A Través de Él... [2]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: #All Babys Together, #Devil Dragons, #Devil Warriors, #Kid x Riku, #Kongo Yoichi-chan, #Musashi x Mamori, #Secuela de A Través de Él, #Unsui x Ikkyu, Agon x Hiruma - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielaTaisho/pseuds/GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Secuela de “A Través de Él”.Ser padre era un jodido infierno, en especial, cuando tú mocoso decide seguir los pasos de cierta basura.¡Joder! ¡¿En qué maldito problema lo había metido Hiruma?!Agon x Hiruma





	

**Renuncia:** Los personajes de Eyeshield 21 no me pertenecen. Son propiedad entera de Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata.

**Notas de autora:** Bueno, como pocos saben, quizás, hice un fic hace un tiempo llamado “A Través de Él”, en donde Hiruma muere al dar a luz al pequeño Yoichi, dejando a Agon sólo con el mocoso. Leí el shot hace un mes, y boom, se me ocurrió una continuación (algunos me lo estuvieron pidiendo, y en su momento, no se me ocurrió nada). La idea era que no pasara de las 5 mil palabras, como siempre pero… Acá están los resultados xD

Quise meter a más personajes del manga con sus respectivas familias, espero que eso no les moleste. De antemano, pido disculpas por el OOC barato y, les aviso que es bastante probable que haga continuación del otro family shot “Little Soul” (en donde Agon abandona a Hiruma y luego vuelve con él).

Aclarando un poco, los eventos que estén dentro de ésta simbología “0o0o0o0” son eventos que “pasaron” mucho antes de la historia del fic…aunque creo que igual se entenderá. Busqué contar algunas cosas que no puse en el anterior shot. El único evento “presente” estará en ésta simbología “-0-0-0-0-0-“.

Yo sé que lo entenderás.

Sin más por el momento, les dejo leer y espero haberle hecho justicia a algo que gustó a esos fans que me leen.

Saludos a todos los que rondan el fandom de Eyeshield 21, en especial, a Cheshire Sama, Kaitou Hikaru, y Strach Cherry.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

 

**El Espíritu del Demonio**

**Resumen**

_Secuela de “A Través de Él”._

Ser padre era un jodido infierno, en especial, cuando tú mocoso decide seguir los pasos de cierta basura.

¡Joder! ¡¿En qué maldito problema lo había metido Hiruma?!

_Agon x Hiruma_

**El Espíritu del Demonio**

La vida es algo bastante curiosa. Nunca es estática, ni tranquila, ni fácil pues el tiempo es el principal factor que la rige.

Los humanos tienen la ventaja (o desventaja, según algunos) de poseer un límite de años considerable en el que se puede tener diversos tipos de oportunidades, ya sean buenas o malas. La forma en que cada uno forja su camino siempre estará relacionada con las decisiones que se tomen ante un suceso importante.

Todos, en algún momento de nuestras vidas, llegamos a la edad en que la experiencia nos hace tomar asiento para mirar atrás y reflexionar sobre lo que ya hicimos, sobre cómo avanzamos, sobre lo que hemos perdido.

Eso era justo lo que le estaba pasando a él.

¿Y quién era él? Pues la respuesta es simple.

Él es uno de los seres más temibles que el mundo haya tenido la oportunidad de albergar en su suelo: el legendario Dios Violento del futbol americano, Kongo Agon. Un hombre extraño y malévolo de cuerpo envidiable, piel morena y largas rastas oscuras que impartía terror absoluto con una sola mirada…y que ahora, se hallaba lidiando con una serie de eventos que estaban agotando la escasa paciencia que tenía.

Todo comenzó en una soleada mañana de domingo, en su actual e impresionante residencia ubicada en la región de Kantou, mientras tomaba el desayuno con su único hijo, Kongo Yoichi, de 17 años.

Ese día salió temprano de su cuarto para llamar a su hermano gemelo, Unsui, para recordarle de cierto asunto que necesitaban discutir. Luego, se dispuso a ayudar a Yoichi a preparar los alimentos de ambos.

Agon siempre fue bastante perezoso, incluso ahora que estaba a semanas de cumplir sus 42 años. Por eso había estado pensando en contratar alguna criada para labores insignificantes como cocinar y limpiar, pero Yoichi se negó y se hizo cargo de ellas. Después de todo, el chico ya las hacía en el departamento en donde vivían antes, el cual vendió su padre hace un par de años cuando la cantidad de armas que utilizaba excedió el límite de espacio de aquel piso.

Entre los dos prepararon arroz, sopa de mizo y las tostadas que tanto le gustaban a Yoichi; arreglaron la mesa y se sentaron a disfrutar en un agradable silencio.

Los fines de semana eran los días en que Agon solía estar bastante libre, en parte porque el papeleo innecesario se lo dejaba a su asistente. Él sólo debía llegar el lunes y encontrar únicamente lo que le interesaba en su escritorio para darle los últimos detalles y firmarlos. Su trabajo: dirigir la mayor empresa de apoyo y comercio de futbol americano del país… Lo cual era jodidamente aburrido pues llevaba un año de retiro. Su talento natural le hizo durar bastante tiempo como titular del equipo representativo de Japón, y ahora, se dedicaba al trabajo y a su hijo.

Sí, porque alguien necesitaba vigilar a esa lagartija maligna que cada día se parecía más a su fallecido amante, al amor de su vida, a Hiruma Yoichi.

_…Tantos años, y Agon seguía teniéndolo intacto en su memoria…_

Y justo antes de que se hundiera en los recuerdos que menos quería tener ese día, la voz de su hijo sonó de golpe:

**-Oye, rastas-** le llamó. Agon levantó la mirada de su plato y exclamó:

**-¿Aaaahhh? ¿Qué quieres, lagartija?-** hubo un ligero silencio que duró apenas un par de minutos en los que Yoichi terminaba de digerir ese pequeño bocado mientras que Agon tomaba un sorbo de su café.

Cuando lo hizo, soltó la bomba:

**-Voy a teñirme el cabello de rubio-**

Las palabras del chico resonaron en aquella habitación, el tiempo se detuvo en el acto, y aquel confortable silencio se quebró ante la reacción del mayor.

Agon, literalmente, escupió el café que estaba reteniendo en su boca. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo en un gesto de incredulidad total, su hijo podía verlos porque no llevaba sus queridas Oakley Juliets puestas. Esa aura tétrica que caracterizaba a su padre empezó a mostrarse lentamente, y el hombre rugió:

**-¡¿AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH?!-** azotó la taza en la mesa, destrozándola **-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO, MOCOSO?!-**

**-Ya lo oíste, rastas-** replicó el menor, confundido **-¿Por qué te molestas tanto?-** preguntó con una ceja enarcada. Su padre gruñó, parecía una bestia a punto de atacar:

**-¡¿Acaso estás oyendo lo que dices, enano?!-** soltó **-¡¿Teñirte el cabello?! ¡¿Para qué cojones quieres hacer eso?! ¡¿Y DE RUBIO?!-**

Yoichi se molestó:

**-¡Tú tienes rastas!-** replicó, azotando su plato y levantándose para encarar a su padre, sin importarle nada **-¡¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera ser rubio?!-**

Agon cerró la boca de golpe, sin saber qué decirle. En verdad, ni él entendía muy bien la razón por la que se estaba negando a esa idea, pero simplemente, no la podía concebir en su mente.

Su hijo quería ser rubio…

¡Rubio!

¡Por todos los infiernos…!

¡Eso tenía que ser una maldita broma!

Agon no era un padre estricto, realmente. Había dejado que Yoichi hiciera casi todo lo que quisiera. Desde usar las armas de su difunto amante, conseguir más, ponerse piercings en cada oreja, usar su cabello negro en la forma en que le diera gana, jugar futbol americano, hacerse un tatuaje de dragón surcando los cielos en el brazo derecho y un murciélago de sonrisa maligna en el izquierdo…¡Joder! Incluso lo dejó ir a estudiar a Deimon aunque él dejó muy en claro que lo quería ver en Shinryuji Naga.

Él no puso ningún obstáculo cuando su lagartija tomó cada una de esas decisiones. Total, ¡era un adolescente! Él mismo había ido y venido de donde quería. Fumó, bebió, destrozó cosas y molió a golpes a muchas basuras. Ante su historial, y el de Hiruma, las cosas que hacía Yoichi eran meras travesuras de niño. Lo único que no le permitía era tocar sus cosas sin su permiso, actuar como basura, lloriquear como un maldito cobarde y rendirse ante la primera oportunidad. ¡Y vaya que Yoichi era hijo suyo y de Hiruma! La lagartija tenía cojones de acero.

Pero ahora quería ser rubio…

No. Puede. Ser. Posible.

Agon apretó los dientes, todas las venas de su cuerpo palpitaron con fuerza, y clavó su mirada en su hijo:

**-Escucha bien, mocoso-** habló con ese tono amenazante **-Tú puedes hacer todo lo que te dé la gana. Conoces las malditas reglas de ésta casa-.**

Ok, eso sonó exactamente igual a los ridículos sermones que le daba su padre cuando lo descubría haciendo algo que tenía prohibido. Yoichi rodó los ojos con fastidio, cruzó los brazos, y dijo:

**-Obvio que lo sé, maldito rastas-** su padre gruñó de nuevo:

**-¡Cierra el hocico y escucha, mocoso idiota!-** gritó, y siguió **-Tú puedes hacer todo lo que se te pase por los huevos. ¿Quieres jugar con tu cabello? ¡Bien, hazlo! Pero no eso. ¡No teñirte de rubio!-**

**-¡¿Aaaahhh?! ¡¿Y por qué no?!-**

**-¡¡Porque no!!-** rugió con toda su fuerza y eso intimidó a Yoichi, pero el chico no lo demostró **-Córtate el cabello o hazte calvo como tu estúpido tío, ¡pero nada de rubio! ¡Olvida esa maldita idea, lagartija estúpida!-**

Yoichi sacó su metralleta favorita con toda la intención de dispararle a su padre, pero se detuvo al recordar que no serviría de nada. Su padre era muy rápido, ese Impulso de Velocidad Divina seguía intacto, y lo más probable es que lograra esquivar sus balas.

Agon se enfurecía tanto cuando Yoichi empezaba a dispararle que a veces no lograba controlarse y terminaba golpeándolo. Por mucho que tratara de retener su fuerza, un simple empujón suyo era capaz de tirarlo al suelo. La última vez que lo había noqueado, Yoichi no despertó hasta una semana después. Por eso se sintió aliviado de ver cómo su hijo guardaba esa metralleta, maldecía y se iba a su habitación, azotando la puerta en clara señal de ira.

El hombre lanzó un bufido exasperado, miró su desayuno y optó por tirarlo a la basura. Había perdido el apetito. Cuando lavó los platos y limpió la mesa, subió a su habitación. Estaba cansado. Por un momento se vio tentado a dejarle los trastes sucios a esa lagartija idiota por querer contradecir sus órdenes, pero desistió. Yoichi era igual de testarudo que Hiruma, y era capaz de dejar todo ahí por el resto del mes. No quería olor a comida podrida en su cocina.

Al cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio, se quitó la camisa, dejó sus amados lentes oscuros en el buró junto a la lámpara, y se echó a la cama, dejando que sus largas rastas se esparcieran sobre la almohada. Estuvo así por un buen rato, pensando.

Pasaron las horas en las que el moreno no despegó los ojos del techo. De la nada, los recuerdos llegaron, y sintió ese vacío que siempre buscaba ignorar.

La sonrisa enorme y llena de dientes afilados de Hiruma fue lo primero que apareció en su cabeza. Después, el aroma de su cabello inundó todo el lugar. Agon la inhaló desesperado, y soltó una carcajada forzada. ¡Qué viejo estaba! Cada día se parecía más a Unsui con su estúpida nostalgia, ¡pero no podía evitar acordarse de todo lo que vivió con ese demonio!

_….El día en que él y Hiruma se conocieron…_

_…El día en que se besaron y se unieron por primera vez…_

_…Los celos y  la venganza que tomó con el asunto de Shinryuji Naga…_

_…El partido contra los Devil Bats, en donde perdió por un miserable punto…_

_….El partido contra el equipo estadounidense, en el cual realizaron un excelente Dragon Fly juntos…_

_…La entrada a Saikyodai…_

Agon chasqueó la lengua, giró hasta quedar sobre su estómago, y cerró los ojos para dormir un poco con lo último que pudo evocar esa noche: el día en que Hiruma le confesó que estaba esperando a su hijo.

**_“Llevo dos meses de estado. Me acabo de enterar el mes pasado”_ **

A la mañana siguiente, Yoichi iba cruzando la entrada del Instituto de Deimon con una bomba de chicle sin azúcar creciendo entre sus labios. Los estudiantes que estaban ahí se percataron de su llegada al ver esa aura púrpura con murciélagos volando alrededor suyo. Algunos corrieron lejos de él, pero los inútiles que se paralizaron con sólo verlo recibieron una lluvia de balas que les hizo reaccionar y huir para salvarse de ese demonio.

Yoichi estaba de pésimo humor, no quería que NADIE lo molestara, ni lo mirara, ni respirara cerca de él. Esa mañana se levantó con ganas de ir a dispararle a su padre hasta que le diera permiso de hacer lo que quería, pero no lo encontró y eso lo frustró aún más.

¡Aahhhh, no podía entender su reacción!, y no sólo eso, ¡le había prohibido hacerlo! Eso JAMÁS había ocurrido.

Su padre no era un tirano. Cuando no quería que hiciera algo, simplemente le decía “ni se te ocurra, engendro”, y con eso Yoichi entendía muy bien pero, ¿prohibirle? ¡Eso sí que no! Ese maldito rastas iba a ver de lo que él era capaz.

En ese momento, una voz femenina le llamó:

**-¡Oye, Kongo!- .**

Por lo general, ninguna chica se le acercaba por miedo, pero ésta no era cualquier perra, sino una de sus mejores amigas. Su nombre era Takekura Kasumi, y era la pateadora de los Devil Bats, el equipo de futbol americano de Deimon. Junto a ella iba un muchacho alto y obeso, de mirada gentil y sonrisa boba. Ese era Kurita Yusuke, el hombre de línea más fuerte de los Devil Bats.

Yoichi los miró fijamente, y ellos, al momento, supieron que algo realmente delicado le había ocurrido a su apreciado Quarterback. Por lo que decidieron hablarle con todo el cuidado del mundo:

**-Buenos días, Yoichi-chan-** le dijo Yusuke, con tota la amabilidad que albergaba en su ser. El demonio no respondió, sólo dejó que la bomba de chicle estallara en un sonido tétrico:

**-¿Y ahora qué te sucede, Kongo?-** le preguntó la chica sin tacto, alterando al gordo **-¿Acaso perdiste tus tangas favoritas?-**

**-¡Kasumi-chan!-** le llamó Yusuke, temiendo por la vida de su amiga. Yoichi arqueó una ceja y sonrió malignamente:

**-¡¿Aaaahhh?! ¡¿Estás hablando de las que te robé el otro día, jodida perra?!-**

Kasumi sonrió ante ese humor ácido, era bueno ver que su amigo no estaba en peligro o algo similar:

**-Sabía que eras tú el responsable, maldito demonio-**

**-¡Kukukuku! Sólo así me aseguro de que no escapes de los entrenamientos, nenita-**

Yusuke rio suavemente al escuchar a sus amigos, y los tres se encaminaron hacia el club de futbol americano para charlar de algunos partidos que empezarían dentro de un par de semanas.

Ellos eran adolescentes y vivían sus días al máximo, siempre protegiendo esa amistad que inició desde que eran unos mocosos. Fueron a la misma secundaria y fundaron su equipo de futbol americano, el cual tomó fuerza en Deimon. La intención de Yoichi, Yusuke y Kasumi era ganar la Christmas Bowl, y después, en la universidad, conseguir la victoria en la Rice Bowl.

_…De la misma forma en que Hiruma Yoichi, Kurita Ryokan y Takekura Gen lo hicieron…_

Esa tarde, Agon regresó temprano a casa acompañado de Unsui, quien estaba preocupado de verlo tan serio. En especial, cuando su hermanito se acercó a él con un “debo hablar contigo”. Al entrar, el mayor de los Kongo se percató de que todo estaba a oscuras pero aquello era normal en ese lugar. Agon le ordenó sentarse mientras él tomaba su celular y pedía comida. Luego, se fue a la cocina por un rato.

Unsui se acercó a una de las ventanas, movió las cortinas y la abrió para que la sala se iluminara. Miró el espacio con interés, todo estaba limpio, bien ordenado y era confortable. Nunca creyó que Agon, el Dios Violento, mantuviera su hogar de aquella forma pero lo atribuyó a su edad y a su responsabilidad como padre. En ese instante, un librero pequeño que se hallaba a la entrada del pasillo más lejano llamó su atención. Se dirigió hasta el mueble, encontrándose con varios retratos. Algunas de las fotografías ya las había visto en el antiguo departamento de su hermano, pero otras eran nuevas.

La imagen de un sonriente Hiruma Yoichi reposando en una mecedora, con su vientre de cuatro meses, resplandecía al lado de la fotografía de su hijo de 10 años, quien estaba vestido con su primer traje de futbol americano y sentado en los poderosos hombros de su padre.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado?, se preguntó Unsui.

Aún no podía creer que ese demonio no estuviera ahí, torturándolos, disfrutando de ver a su hijo convertirse en un ser tan malvado como él. Y más que nada, sentía una gran tristeza cada vez que recordaba que su hermano estaba sólo con ese niño. Con su hijo. Sin poder gozar por completo de ese orgullo de padre al no tener a su amado Quarterback cerca. Porque los años habían influido tanto en Agon, que él ya no negaba lo mucho que Hiruma significaba en su vida.

El timbre sonó de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Vio a Agon salir de la cocina con un paquete de cervezas frías, las cuales dejó en la pequeña mesa que estaba entre los dos sofás, y se dirigió a la entrada para recibir las seis cajas de pizza que había ordenado. Unsui se acercó para ayudarlo, aunque era obvio que su hermano no necesitaba ni quería apoyo, pero igual no se quejó cuando lo vio tomar la mitad de la comida y llevarla hasta la sala.

Una vez sentados, Agon tomó una lata de cerveza, y se la bebió completa en unos cuantos segundos. Su hermano entendió que estaba molesto e intranquilo, por lo que habló primero:

**-¿En dónde está Yoichi-chan?-**

**-¡¿Aaahhh?!-** exclamó el menor, mordiendo un trozo de pizza sin recato **-Ese mocoso entrena a esta hora. Siempre llega tarde-**

**-Pero… ¿No es él quien prepara la cena?-** preguntó confundido, recibiendo una mirada ligera de su hermano:

**-Kukukuku…-** rio éste **-¿Por qué crees que gasté en comida?-** Unsui suspiró, Agon nunca dejaría de ser así de perezoso **-¿Cómo está Ikkyu?-** Unsui sonrió:

**-¡Muy bien!-** soltó alegre, como sólo un hombre enamorado podría hacerlo **-Sigue trabajando en la firma, pero al menos ya hizo caso y dejó de correr en las mañanas-**

Agon escuchó con atención. Después de todo, Ikkyu era el único al que juzgaba como un verdadero amigo, y él lo había ayudado con varios problemas… Como aquella vez en que molió a golpes a un profesor estúpido que se atrevió a humillar a su lagartija por ser más enano que los demás niños de la primaria. Ikkyu no sólo lo salvó de una fuerte demanda, sino que se encargó de hundir a esa basura hasta el punto en que ninguna otra escuela lo contrató de nuevo.

¡Joder!

En verdad que el tiempo pasaba volando…

Él y su hermano se habían casado un año después de que Yoichi naciera, Agon había sido el padrino sólo porque no le quedó de otra (pero eso era mentira), y tenían una hija lista, de carácter bastante similar al de Ikkyu. Ahora, ellos se habían retirado del futbol tres años antes que Agon, dedicándose a sus respectivos trabajos y un par de semanas atrás, su hermano le comunicó que el antiguo receptor esperaba otro hijo. Las cosas iban muy bien para ellos. Agon nunca iba a decirlo, pero estaba complacido con eso. Su hermano lo merecía, Ikkyu también…pero eso no lo escucharían ni aunque lo torturaran con un baño de ácido:

**-Ese enano-** soltó Agon con una sonrisa leve **-Siempre tan necio-**

**-Sí…-** replicó Unsui:

**-Cuídalo mucho, Unko-chan-** hubo silencio ante esas palabras.

Unsui entendía la razón por la que su hermano decía eso.

Aún podía recordar ese día, en el hospital, donde Agon sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de Hiruma, ocultando su rostro en los cabellos húmedos para que nadie lo viera llorar mientras trataba de sostener al bebé que seguía reposando en los inertes brazos del Quarterback.

Agon no quería que su gemelo sufriera la pérdida de alguien tan importante como “la mamá de tus hijos”.

Eso sí era un infierno.

El mayor no respondió con palabras, sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Pasaron unos minutos, y Agon habló de nuevo:

**-¡Aaahhh, por cierto!-** abrió otra lata, le dio un largo sorbo, y dijo **-La lagartija quiere ser rubio-**

Unsui abrió los ojos al máximo:

**-¿Qué?-**

**-¡Ya lo oíste, ¿no?!-** terminó su trago y apretó el envase hasta destruirlo **-Quiere teñirse el cabello. Me lo dijo ayer-** lanzó los restos del aluminio al suelo **-¡Y rubio! ¡Quiere ser rubio! ¡JODER!-**

**-Pero… ¿qué tiene de malo eso?-**

**-¡¿AAAAAHHHH?!-** rugió Agon, indignado **-¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?!-** soltó con ira **-¡¿PARA QUÉ COJONES QUIERE SER RUBIO?!-**

**-Vamos, Agon. Tú has dejado que Yoichi-chan haga siempre lo que quiere-** , y lo miró fijamente **-Incluso lo llevaste con el tipo que te tatuó la espalda, ¿no?-**

Agon chasqueó la lengua:

**-¡Eso es diferente, idiota!-** Unsui rio:

**-Yo no le veo la diferencia. Además, ¿no te ves en el espejo todos los días? ¡Tú tienes rastas desde los 14!-**

**-¡Cállate, que eso no tiene nada que ver!-**

Agon cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lado. Unsui carcajeó, ahora podía hacerlo sin correr riesgo de muerte. A veces, su hermano podía actuar peor que Yoichi. El hecho es que, sí, Unsui ya tenía una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Decidió hablar con mucho cuidado, Agon seguía siendo muy peligroso cuando se enfadaba:

**-Agon, tú no quieres que Yoichi-chan sea rubio porque…-** meditó un poco lo que iba a decir **-… ¿porque será idéntico a Hiruma?-**

Agon no respondió.

**0o0o0o0**

Tres meses…

Tres jodidos meses, y Agon ya quería morirse.

¡¿En qué maldito problema lo había metido Hiruma?!

No pudo evitar maldecir a todo y a todos mientras sostenía al bebé Yoichi, su hijo, con todo el cuidado del universo a fin de evitar aplastarlo con sus manos o ahogarlo en la pequeña tina en donde él le daba su primer baño. Porque en todos esos días, Unsui y Mamori lo estuvieron acompañando en esa travesía con tal de “educarlo”, y bueno… ellos habían limpiado a ese insignificante pedazo de carne por él, pero ahora era su jodido turno.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

¡Él NO estaba nervioso!

Para nada…

Era sólo que… ¡Con un demonio! Si algo le pasaba a ese mocoso, ¡Hiruma lo torturaría salvajemente en cuanto llegara al infierno!

Y él quería evitarse esa molestia. Sí, sólo eso…. ¡Carajo!

**-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Agon-kun-** felicitó Mamori con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Agon chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Unos cuantos minutos más, y terminó con esa idiotez. Envolvió al bebé en la suave manta, protegiéndolo con sus fuertes brazos tratando de no apretarlo demasiado.

Mamori extendió otra manta en la cama del moreno para iniciar con la siguiente lección: cámbiale el pañal al bebé y vístelo. Después, golpeó ligeramente la colcha, invitándolo a que se acercara. Agon maldijo de nuevo, pero lo hizo. Dejó al bebé con extrema precaución en el lugar señalado viendo de reojo la ropa, el talco y los pañales que la chica le ponía a su lado. Luego, ella se quedó atrás de él, quieta, dispuesta a observar lo que él iba a hacer.

El moreno gruñó, no tenía ni puta idea de cómo empezar:

**-Debes secarlo primero, Agon-kun-** le indicó ella:

**-¡¿Aaaahhhh?! ¡Ya lo sé, basura!-** soltó, pasando la tela por la tierna piel del infante. A continuación, sostuvo aquel recipiente blanco y esparció el polvo sobre el cuello, los bracitos y la pancita de Yoichi. Con una mano, sujetó las piernas del niño, levantándolas para dejar caer el talco en su pequeño trasero.

En ese momento, la risa suave del bebé se escuchó en el lugar. Agon lo miró, y sonrió de lado:

**-¡¿Aaahhh?! Así que te gusta esto, ¿eh, lagartija?-** dijo con burla, deslizando los dedos por las axilas del niño para hacerle cosquillas. Yoichi respondió con ligeras carcajadas:

**-¡Kukukukukuku!-** rio el de rastas, complacido de escucharlo **-La basura de tu “madre” también era débil ante ésta técnica. ¡Kukukukuku!-** Mamori sonrió al escucharlo:

**-Por eso era divertido molestarlo así. Sobre todo cuando me lo estaba follando-**

Mamori se congeló ante eso, sonrojada:

**-¡Agon-kun!-lo regañó-¡No le digas esas cosas!-**

**-¡¿Aaaahhh?! ¡Es demasiado mocoso para entenderlas!-** replicó él mientras trataba de colocarle el pañal. Al principio, olvidó cómo hacerlo, pero se las arregló en segundos y terminó esa desagradable labor.

La primera vez que intentó hacerlo, se negó a exponer sus manos a toda esa contaminación y usó guantes. Al abrir el paquete, no supo cómo rayos podía un bebé sacar tanta mierda de su organismo, y pensó que ese mocoso lo estaba retando. No era una idea descabellada pues Hiruma lo había traído al mundo, pero Unsui le dijo que estaba siendo demasiado paranoico y lo incitó a empezar de una buena vez. Sin embargo, cuando él le advirtió al bebé que evitara hacer “algo sospechoso”, el pequeño se orinó justo en su cara, y joder, ¡ese engendro se había burlado de él!

Agon estuvo a punto de mandar todo al carajo y destrozarlo por esa travesura, pero Mamori rescató al infante a tiempo mientras Unsui lo llevaba al baño para limpiarse con una mezcla de cloro, jabón y quién sabe qué otros químicos desinfectantes.

Para evitar futuras masacres, ella le habló al bebé con toda la dulzura y seriedad posible. Sabía perfectamente que él, a pesar de su tierna edad, comprendía lo que ocurría a su alrededor porque, ¡dios!, ¡era hijo de Hiruma! Así que le dijo que lo mejor que él podía hacer, si quería sobrevivir, era no retar a su papá nunca…salvo cuando tuviera un buen motivo y los medios para defenderse:

**_“Sólo para que lo sepas de una vez, tu padre es Kongo Agon, ¡y es un monstruo! Por favor, Yoichi-chan, no hagas nada tonto, ¿quieres?”,_** le dijo aquella vez y el bebé pareció hacer caso…durante los próximos dos meses.

Ahora, ella no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de que ese hombre, Kongo Agon, el favorecido de los dioses, estuviera arreglando a su hijo con cuidado y orgullo. ¡Se le notaba en los ojos!, pero también, aquellas orbes mantenían una inmensa tristeza que le daba ganas de llorar. Pudo sentir una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla, extrañaba mucho a Hiruma, todos lo hacían.

Vio a Agon acomodando la capucha de ese traje de dinosaurio verde en la cabeza del bebé, quien se entretuvo con sus rastas, y se secó los ojos antes de que él la viera así:

**-Bueno…-** habló ella con toda la calma posible, pero él notó el temblor en su voz **-Es hora de prepararle su biberón-** le dijo, pero él no se movió.

Mamori lo observó fijamente.

Agon se mantuvo de pie, con el bebé en sus brazos y la mirada fija en el buró que tenía al lado de su cama.

Ella se percató, cerró los ojos, y se retiró en silencio a la cocina.

_…Agon estaba mirando la última fotografía que le tomó a Hiruma. Esa en donde el Demonio Rubio sonreía con ternura mientras observaba el cielo a través de la ventana, con su mano reposando en su vientre de ocho meses…_

**0o0o0o0**

Yoichi llegó a casa por ahí de las 6 pm. Se sorprendió de encontrar a su padre y a su tío hablando en la sala, tomando cerveza y comiendo pizza. Ellos trabajaban juntos, su padre siempre llegaba tarde, dedicándose sólo a cenar con él, y a preguntarle sobre los detalles de su día. Su tío, por otro lado, y según por lo que sabía, se retiraba mucho antes de la oficina.

Por un momento, creyó que estaban borrachos pues sus risas se escuchaban por todo el lugar, pero lo descartó en cuanto Agon giró la cabeza para verlo:

**-¡Ya era hora, enano!-** soltó, levantándose **-Pensé que te ibas a quedar acampando en la escuela con esas basuras-**

Yoichi no respondió, estaba acostumbrado a que su padre llamara así a sus amigos. Era algo normal.

Cuando Agon estuvo frente a él, le sostuvo la mirada, como esperando algo. Yoichi chasqueó la lengua, ¡por supuesto que seguía molesto! Prohibirle era algo que su padre NUNCA debía hacer pero…no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza.

Agon le devolvió el gesto, sin decir nada. Unsui sólo los miró con una sonrisa.

Unos minutos después, el de rastas le dio un ligero empujón a su hijo, pero claro, con toda esa fuerza descomunal, el chico estuvo a punto de irse contra el suelo. El Impulso de Velocidad Divina de Agon apareció, y lo sostuvo del brazo con mucho cuidado:

**-Lagartija debilucha-** replicó con una sonrisa cínica:

**-¡Cállate, rastas! No tengo la culpa de que seas un bruto-**

**-¡Kukukuku! Será mejor que dejes tu basura por ahí y vayas a buscar algo para beber antes de que la comida se enfríe-**

Yoichi chasqueó la lengua indignado, pero obedeció. Subió a su cuarto para dejar su mochila y sus armas (excepto su metralleta favorita), se dirigió a la cocina para buscar una botella de soda fría junto con un vaso, y se sentó al lado de su padre para comer en silencio.

Escuchó algunas anécdotas que su tío decidió contarle, como aquella vez en que Agon fue expulsado de un partido importante por golpear a uno de sus propios compañeros de equipo. El de rastas bufó y se limitó a justificarse con un “Igual era un maldito inútil”. También se enteró de que su tío Ikkyu estaba por darle un nuevo primo, lo cual le provocó ganas de reír, malignamente. Su prima era una chiquilla muy testaruda, pero fácil de controlar. Era una buena esclava, aunque su padre le sentenció no ser “tan” cruel con ella.

El resto de la tarde se fue volando. Pronto dieron las 9 pm, y Unsui debía ir a recoger a su esposo al trabajo. Agon sabía que a Ikkyu le molestaba eso pues era capaz de defenderse muy bien ante cualquier peligro, pero su hermano era demasiado sobreprotector con él. En especial, cuando estaba en aquella condición, y bueno…Agon estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Mientras se despedían, Yoichi recogió todo el desastre de aquella pequeña reunión, lavó los platos, y se fue a su habitación para tomar un baño e irse a dormir.

Un rato después, Agon hizo lo mismo. En su habitación, no pudo evitar recordar su juventud, específicamente, cuando él y Hiruma estaban en plena elaboración de la libreta de amenazas.

Sonrió malignamente, Yoichi había tenido esa misma idea cuando tenía 13 años. El mocoso se lo comunicó como si fuera a preparar un día de campo y Agon, orgulloso, le dio su ayuda en todo, excepto con ir a golpear menores de edad. Eso sí sería un gran problema. Así que se limitó a darle consejos y a formar trucos de chantaje. El resto quedó en manos de la lagartija, demostrando esa inteligencia sádica que heredó de Hiruma.

¡Aaaahhhhhh! Ese demonio estaría muy orgulloso del enano si pudiera verlo…

_…Joder…_

Agon hundió el rostro en la almohada para dormir un poco, tratando de borrar esas condenadas lágrimas que comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

_…Lo extrañaba…_

_…Extrañaba a ese maldito demonio…_

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ese día fue uno de los peores de toda su vida, y lo que más le enfurecía era el darse cuenta de que no terminaría con eso, sino que lo realmente jodido estaba por venir.

No iba a poder estar tranquilo jamás.

Eran las once de la mañana. Estaban en el hospital  para el chequeo mensual de Hiruma. La doctora los había recibido con la misma amabilidad de siempre, pero al ver los resultados de los exámenes que el rubio tuvo que hacerse un par de semanas atrás, su rostro cambió bruscamente. Ahora tenía esa asquerosa mueca de desesperación.

Agon quiso matarla por lo que vino después:

**-Debemos interrumpir el embarazo-** dijo sin ningún tacto.

Agon gruñó, tratando de no molerla a golpes. No era porque fuera mujer, él había golpeado mujeres. Era porque la necesitaban, porque él NECESITABA que se retractara y cambiara sus palabras.

Miró a Hiruma, quería saber en qué estaba pensando. El rubio sólo observó a la doctora fijamente, con una bomba de chicle sin azúcar creciendo en sus labios y su AK-47 descansando en su hombro derecho.

El Dios Violento lo comprendió al instante.

Su Comandante del Infierno estaba asimilando lo que ocurría…y al parecer, todavía no encontraba una solución.

Tras unos minutos que se sintieron como una maldita eternidad, Hiruma decidió empezar:

**-¿Probabilidad?-** cuestionó:

**-Ninguna-** respondió la mujer:

**-Siempre la hay-** replicó el demonio **-No importa lo insignificante que sea. Siempre existe una. Aunque sea un 0.001%, no importa. Siempre la hay-**

**-No, Hiruma. No la hay. Si sigues con esto, morirás-**

Agon no lo soportó. Se levantó de su asiento, estiró su poderoso brazo hasta sujetar el delicado cuello de la mujer, levantándola a su altura para que se atreviera a repetir eso en su cara. Ella gimió del dolor y del miedo:

**-¡¿Qué has dicho, maldita basura?!-** rugió sin poder contenerse:

**-Agon-** le llamó Hiruma, tratando de mantenerse en calma **-Déjala-**

**-¡¿Aaaaahhhh?!-** su voz se escuchó como un relámpago **-¡Quiero que repitas eso, maldita zorra! ¡¿Quién dices que morirá si continúa teniendo a MI hijo?! ¡¡REPÍTELO!!-**

**-¡¡AGON!!-** gritó Hiruma, pero al ver que él no iba a reaccionar, optó por dispararle. El cuerpo de Agon se movió, apartándose de las balas y dejando que la mujer cayera al piso.

Desde una esquina del consultorio, el moreno observó al rubio con furia, pero ésta se desvaneció al verlo tan cansado, sudando y respirando agitadamente, como si acabara de jugar un partido difícil. En ese instante, las piernas del demonio cedieron, todo dio vueltas y sintió que había llegado su hora. Agon se acercó hasta él en segundos, evitando que se golpeara y pasara algo más grave. Lo sostuvo entre sus imponentes brazos y lo acostó en la camilla que estaba cerca del escritorio de la doctora.

La mujer se acercó para revisarlo, el rubio no tenía herida alguna. Ella suspiró cansada, y se retiró unos momentos, dejándolos solos.

Cuando Hiruma se recuperó, Agon no supo qué decirle. Quería gritarle, quería que él le dijera qué hacer, pero no era posible.

Hiruma no podía hacer más nada.

Estaba demasiado débil, no sentía energía, no lograba formular una solución.

No había esperanza.

Agon gruñó al ver esa resolución en sus ojos verdes, tomó su rostro para que lo mirara, y dijo:

**-No hagas eso, maldito idiota-** le exigió **-No te atrevas a rendirte-**

**-Kekekekeke…-** rio el demonio en una expresión forzada **-No puedo, Agon. Ya no hay nada qué hacer-**

**-¡Cállate, basura!-**

**-Agon, escucha…-,** pero el moreno no quería hacerlo. Estrujó las hebras rubias con la menor cantidad de fuerza posible, obligando a Hiruma a que le prestara atención:

**-¡Tú escucha, maldita basura!-** soltó **-No vas a rendirte. No te lo permitiré. Usarás esa asquerosa cabeza tuya para buscar una solución y la vamos a tomar, ¿entiendes? ¡Vamos a terminar esta idiotez juntos!-**

Hiruma lo miró sorprendido. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Durante los últimos cinco meses, el Quarterback se mantuvo a la defensiva, esperando que Agon decidiera hartarse e irse a quién sabe dónde, pero…

Agon nunca lo hizo.

El demonio sonrió, enredó los dedos en las rastas oscuras, y acarició su rostro:

**-Kekekekekeke…-** rio, ésta vez era genuino **-Haz crecido, Agon-chan-**

**-Tsk. Cierra la boca, idiota-.**

**0o0o0o0**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana del jueves de esa semana de guerra. Yoichi aún no sabía cómo lograr que su padre dejara de ser tan bastardo y le permitiera hacer lo que quería. Ni siquiera podía encontrar una razón lógica que justificara esa reacción, pero daba igual.

Él iba a ganar.

Siempre lo hacía.

La única diferencia es que su enemigo actual era su padre, aquel a quien todos llamaban “el Dios de Japón”, más otros apodos que su viejo se había ganado con facilidad.

Oh, sí….

Porque Kongo Agon estaba en plenos cuarenta y su poder no había disminuido ni un poco. De hecho, parecía que se volvía más fuerte cada día.

Y si él decía “No”, era un gran e impenetrable “NO”.

Yoichi resopló molesto.

¡Joder! ¿Qué le costaba a su padre ceder con eso? ¡Siempre lo hacía! ¡Siempre lo dejó ser él mismo! ¡Siempre lo dejó ser como su “madre”! ¡Siempre lo dejó ser como Hiruma Yoichi!

Entonces, el chico detuvo su tren de pensamientos.

Se dio cuenta.

Lo entendió.

_…Hiruma Yoichi…_

Miró aquella foto que le ganó a su padre en un duelo de póker hacía ya unos 9 años. Tuvo que llegar hasta ese punto cuando su viejo se mostró igual de testarudo que ahora, pero joder, ¡Yoichi quería esa foto!

Desde que tuvo uso de razón (o sea, unos días después de nacer), Yoichi siempre se interesó por esa foto. Aunque no pudiera articular palabras, sí era capaz de asimilar todo lo que su padre le decía, ya fueran sus gritos, sus maldiciones, o sus ridículas quejas. Y también podía entenderle cuando él hablaba de su “madre”. Su padre siempre se refería a él como “ese maldito demonio”, o “esa maldita basura”, o “ese jodido idiota”, etc., etc., etc.

Pero cada monólogo sádico terminaba en una sola declaración…

**_“Ese maldito bastardo te amaba, enano. Dio su vida por ti”_ **

Yoichi podía ver el dolor en los ojos de su padre cuando hablaba, cuando maldecía, cuando destrozaba cosas, cuando miraba las fotos que había decidido poner en la sala, cuando jugaba futbol americano…

Cuando lo veía a él…

Cuando Kongo Agon lo veía él, a Kongo Yoichi, a su hijo, en sus ojos brillaba el orgullo y la tristeza.

Por eso, ese maldito rastas no quería que él tuviera esa foto en donde su “madre” estaba de espaldas pero mirándolo a él, con esa sonrisa de absoluta confianza que decía al mundo “jódanse, que aquí estoy yo”.

La primera vez que Yoichi vio esa foto, la quiso. Él quería ser como su “madre”. Yoichi quería ser como el tan afamado Demonio Rubio de Tokyo. Quería ser un digno sucesor del mal. Y quizás, sólo como una probabilidad, su padre no deseaba eso, sino que él buscara su propio camino, sin llenar expectativas ni estar a la sombra de nadie.

Ni siquiera a la suya.

El chico lo entendía, pero sólo siguiendo los pasos del llamado “Quarterback del Infierno” iba a lograr encontrarse a sí mismo.

Yoichi recordó una historia que Mamori-san le contó un día en que estaba furioso con su padre. Ella le había dicho que su “madre” logró vencer al poderoso Dios de Naga en el último torneo de Kanto al que tenía derecho de participar. Los Deimon Devil Bats derrotaron a los invictos Shinryuji Naga con una jugada mortal que les otorgó ese punto de la victoria.

La humillación fue tal, que su padre cambió radicalmente. En vez de fugarse de los entrenamientos, el genio comenzó a fortalecer su talento natural mientras que su “madre” ganaba la Christmas Bowl.

Y por supuesto, aquel partido contra los Hakushu Dinosaurs era su favorito pues su “madre” no sólo resistió el ataque de Gaoh, el monstruo, que le dejó un brazo roto, sino que regresó a jugar y usó ese mismo brazo para hacer un pase largo, ganando.

En verdad que Hiruma Yoichi fue un ser admirable.

En ese momento, Yoichi abrió los ojos al sentir la idea llegando a su cabeza, apretó los puños, y rio con maldad absoluta.

¿Cómo iba a lograr que su padre cediera? Simple. Haría exactamente lo mismo que su “madre”.

En medio de la oscuridad de su habitación, los labios del chico formaron una sonrisa cruel y despiadada.

_…Ese gesto era el mismo que tuvo Hiruma Yoichi cuando desplegaba su poder en este mundo…_

Se levantó de su cama con un salto, alistó su mochila, preparó sus armas, y bajó a preparar el desayuno. Su padre seguía dormido a esa hora, lo que le convenía pues así no lograba saber de aquellos movimientos privados que estaba organizando. Mientras el chico destrozaba la cebolla a punta de balazos para mezclarla con huevo, aceite de oliva y sal en ese traste que antes era tan molesto para él, soltó una risa tétrica con cada fase que montaba para su plan.

Esto sería jodidamente ÉPICO.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Otra mañana difícil.

Hiruma no se movía.

La expectativa era repugnante.

Agon no dijo nada.

Él sólo se limitó a estirar su brazo hacia el rubio para tocar su vientre abultado con toda la suavidad de la que nunca pensó que sería capaz. A esas alturas, él ya debía poder sentir a su bebé moverse, pero aunque lo intentó, a pesar de concentrarse al máximo, no pudo captar nada. La inflamación era demasiada para un embarazo normal de seis meses. Sus riñones estaban fallando rápidamente. Apenas habían drenado los líquidos de los cojones del vientre de su basura para que la hinchazón cediera un poco y él pudiera respirar mejor. Sus pulmones estaban siendo aplastados por toda esa porquería que él no lograba y ni necesitaba entender, dejándolo con la energía mínima para seguir vivo.

Agon volvió a preguntarse si todo esto valía la pena. Si tener así a Hiruma, a su demonio, a su maldita basura, era lo indicado.

Tanto dolor… ¿tendría recompensa?

Hiruma decía que sí, que esto acabaría y los dos tendrían su premio: conocer a su hijo, educarlo para que fuera el legítimo sucesor del Dios Violento de Naga y el Comandante del Infierno, y hacerlo el jugador más excepcional del futbol americano de todo el mundo.

Pero Agon ya no creía en esos faroles. Él ya sabía que todo esto acabaría mal…porque también estaba afectando a su hijo.

Agon sabía que tenían tres posibles resultados para esto: Hiruma moriría a pocos días de dar a luz, su hijo nacería tan débil que no resistiría ni los primeros minutos fuera del cuerpo del demonio…o tal vez, él tendría que enterrar a ambos.

Y eso…

¡Joder!

¡Eso no debía pasar!

¡Agon no iba a permitirlo!

¡Si el infierno quería llevarse a Hiruma, primero debía vencerlo a él! ¡Al Genio de los Cien Años!

¡PRIMERO DEBÍAN PASAR SOBRE EL CADÁVER DEL DIOS VIOLENTO PARA RECLAMAR A SU FAMILIA!

El aura maligna de Agon comenzó a surgir, llenando la habitación y dejándolo en las tinieblas. Hiruma lo percibió y despertó lentamente.

_…Sus ojos verdes ya no tenían ese brillo que tanto enamoró al de rastas…_

Agon bufó, tratando de contenerse. Mantener tranquilo a Hiruma era su responsabilidad. Mantenerlo con vida era su única misión.

El rubio pudo ver las oscuras pupilas del moreno ardiendo con furia y determinación. ¡Ohhh, si tan sólo fuera así en el campo!, pero ese bastardo era impredecible. No pudo contener una débil risa, había recordado el partido de los Devil Bats contra los Shinryuji Naga. Agon lo miró confundido:

**-¿Aaaahhhh? ¿De qué te ríes, basura?-** preguntó, recostándose para sostenerlo entre sus brazos:

**-Nada importante, jodido rastas-replicó** , el dolor era palpable en su voz **-Sólo recordaba cuando pateé tu asqueroso culo en el torneo de Kantou, ¿ehhh? ¡Kekekekekeke!-**

**-Tsk. Eres una basura muy molesta-**

Hiruma volvió a reír y tiró de las rastas para molestarlo un rato. Entonces, se paralizó de golpe. Agon lo notó y se preocupó:

**-¿Basura?-** le llamó, pero el rubio tomó su mano y la dejó sobre su vientre.

Agon se congeló. Pudo sentirlo. Su bebé. Su hijo estaba moviéndose. Su hijo seguía con vida. Su hijo… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Era igual de testarudo que ellos!

Hiruma soltó una carcajada, sus ojos resplandecieron de nuevo, sus energías parecían haber vuelto al fin. Quería saltar, quería disparar sus armas, ¡quería jugar futbol americano!

**-¡Está pateando, jodido rastas! ¡Éste jodido enano está golpeando duro! ¡Está jugando con mis intestinos! ¡Kekekekekeke!-**

**-¡Kukukukuku! ¡Mocoso estúpido!-** exclamó Agon **-Detente, o harás que** **ésta basura vomite la cena, ¡y yo no voy a limpiar eso! ¡Kukukukuku!-**

**-¡Kekekekekekeke!-** siguió Hiruma tan alegre, que no pudo contenerse y disparó su Beretta 45 hacia el techo **-¡Ohh, sí, jodido mundo! Prepárate, porque ha llegado… ¡El nuevo Dios Demoníaco!-.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Agon despertó bruscamente, cubierto en sudor frío.

Fue un sueño.

Fue un maldito sueño.

Últimamente, tenía ese recuerdo en las noches y más que algo nostálgico, era una patada en los huevos.

¡Revivir uno de los momentos más ridículos y cursis de su vida sin tener a ese demonio para burlarse de él era una total idiotez!

Y esa declaración…

Aquellas palabras de Hiruma seguían resonando en su cabeza, como si él acabara de estar ahí, en su cama, entre sus brazos, derramando esas lágrimas de orgullo y maldad.

Mierda.

Se movió hasta quedar sentado en la colcha, las rastas estaban cayendo sobre su rostro, ocultándolo. No sabía qué hacer ya. Todo esto era culpa de su maldita vejez.

¡Cuarenta y un malditos años!

Eso era horrible.

Y estaba a semanas de su cumpleaños.

¡Aaaahhhhh! No quería pensar en eso.

Decidió levantarse para ir al trabajo. Tenía que revisar unas estúpidas transacciones y aprobarlas para el siguiente torneo de otoño. Muchos equipos, de diversos institutos, se estaban organizando para participar. Los Deimon Devil Bats y los Shinryuji Naga estaban en la lista como dos poderosos rivales.

Agon sonrió malignamente.

Su hijo era el Quarterback de los murciélagos. Su sobrina era la Quarterback de los poderosos dragones, la única de su generación a pesar de que Shinryuji Naga ya tuviera cinco años aceptando mujeres en sus instalaciones.

Si ellos lograban ganar los demás partidos, ambos mocosos se enfrentarían tarde o temprano.

¡Aaaahhhh! Normalmente, Agon apostaría por su vieja escuela, pero su hijo estaba en Deimon, así que…

**“Lo siento, basuras”,** pensó el moreno, **“Pero la lagartija va a ganar. Sino, lo mataré. ¡Kukukukuku!”**

Después de un baño rápido, el hombre bajó por su dosis de cafeína, y se encontró con un sartén bien cubierto sobre la mesa.

Chasqueó la lengua.

Ese mocoso…

No importaba lo molesto que estuviera, él siempre le dejaba la comida preparada y la casa ordenada.

Era un buen hijo. Un poco necio e irritante, pero buen hijo.

Agon se preparó una taza de café, y se sentó a comer.

En otra hermosa residencia, una familia desayunaba en el comedor principal.

Kongo Yukiko hablaba con ganas mientras bebía su leche tibia. A sus 16 años, Yukiko  había sido reconocida como una de las Quarterbacks más talentosas de Kantou. Tenía una mente afilada, hacía pases increíbles, poseía el título de la “diosa receptora” y, sobre todo, era capaz de mantener una carrera de 40 yardas en 4.9 segundos de espaldas. En los genes de Yukiko se hallaba lo mejor de sus padres, Kongo Unsui y Kongo Ikkyu, dos de los mejores jugadores de futbol americano de Japón.

Además, era hermosa. Su cabello largo, oscuro y sedoso era la envidia de sus compañeras de instituto. Su piel era ligeramente bronceada, dándole un atractivo particular. Sus uñas estaban bien cuidadas, sus ojos negros eran profundos, y en su frente resaltaba un lunar que le daba un toque exótico a su imagen.

Sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de ella, pero Yukiko tenía un solo rival. El ser más diabólico del universo, aquel que conocía todas sus travesuras y las había usado para tenerla de esclava por dos largos años.

Ese sujeto era su primo, Kongo Yoichi, el Quarterback de los Avernos.

Yukiko estaba dispuesta a vencerlo en el torneo de Kantou.

No.

Ella iba a humillarlo cruelmente.

Iba a enseñarle que su cerebro era superior, y no le importaba que su padre fuera su tío, el Dios Violento de Japón.

Oh, sí. Yoichi iba a pagárselas todas.

De eso mismo estaba hablando ahora con sus padres (ocultando los detalles que ese maldito sabía perfectamente). Su “madre”, Ikkyu, lucía emocionado…pero su padre era otra historia:

**-Yukiko-chan, ¿estás segura de que quieres jugar en el torneo?-** le preguntó con dulzura **-Casi no habrá chicas. ¿Por qué no esperas un años más?-**

**-¡Pero papá!-** exclamó la chica **-¡Ese demonio ya no podrá entrar en el siguiente año! ¡Debo vencerlo ahora!-**

Ikkyu los escuchó seriamente, y dijo:

**-Creo que Kasumi-chan también participará. Mamori-san me lo comentó el otro día-**

**-¿Qué?-** soltó Unsui, sorprendido **-¿Musashi dejará que Kasumi-chan juegue también?-** su esposo asintió con esa mirada dura de “ya no tienes excusa, querido”. El mayor suspiró:

**-También quiero vencer a Kasumi-** declaró Yukiko, mordiendo una galleta **-Ella es tan…insípida-** soltó con un gesto no muy amable. Por un momento, Unsui pensó que ella llamaría a la chica como “basura”. Ikkyu frunció el ceño:

**-Yukiko-chan, ¿qué te dije? No me gusta que hables así de Kasumi-chan-** la chica se encogió de hombros, apenada. Su “madre” tenía cariño por sus rivales pues Yoichi era hijo de su “modelo a seguir”, y Kasumi era la bebé de Mamori-nechan. Se disculpó y tomó otra galleta.

En ese instante, el celular de Unsui vibró con un mensaje. Al leerlo, se levantó de la mesa:

**-Perdón-** dijo **-Debo irme. La mercancía llegó antes de tiempo y Agon está sólo con eso-** explicó, imaginando a su hermano azotando con ira a los pobres empleados. Ikkyu rio:

**-Agon-san debe estar muy molesto-**

**-Seguramente-** replicó el mayor, inclinándose para besar los labios de su esposo **-Iré a buscarte a la hora de siempre-**

Ikkyu torció los labios, pero se limitó a asentir. Después de todo, Unsui estaba así de sobreprotector por su embarazo, y porque se había resbalado en la oficina, cayendo al piso sobre su estómago. Ese día, pensó que había perdido a su bebé, pero afortunadamente, no ocurrió nada grave.

Unsui miró a su hija y le indicó que se diera prisa. Él siempre la llevaba a la escuela para cuidarla y para que todos los mocosos del instituto supieran quién era su padre.

 

En Deimon, las clases ya habían iniciado. Sin embargo, tres estudiantes se mostraron ausentes a éstas.

Yoichi, Yusuke y Kasumi se hallaban en el club de futbol americano, en una reunión privada que el chico demonio había convocado para darles una noticia. Al principio, parecía ser una junta para discutir estrategias del torneo, pero no fue así. Ese demonio tenía un plan distinto, y en cuanto se los dijo, ocurrió la crisis:

**-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!-** gritaron sus amigos a todo pulmón, obligando a Yoichi a cubrir sus oídos. Al ver que no se calmaban, tuvo que dispararles. Después, habló:

**-Ya lo oyeron, jodidos idiotas. ¡No me hagan repetirlo!-**

**-¡Espera un segundo, maldito demonio!-** exclamó la chica, alterada como nunca **-¿Acaso has perdido la poca cabeza que te quedaba? ¡¿Quieres retar a nuestros padres a un partido sólo para que te dejen teñirte de rubio?!-**

**-Así es, jodida nenita-**

**-¡Pero Yoichi-chan!-** habló el gordo **-¡Eso es imposible! Ellos formaron el equipo representativo de Japón  más poderoso de toda la historia del futbol americano. ¡Nos matarán!-**

**-Eso, ¡y que tu padre es Kongo Agon!-** volvió a gritar Kasumi, dispuesta a golpear al estúpido de su amigo **-¡¿Tienes idea de lo que ese hombre es capaz de hacernos?! ¡Él no va a tener piedad sólo porque seamos adolescentes! ¡Él nos hará pedazos! ¡Nunca podrás vencerlo!-**

**-¡Kukukukukuku! Lo mismo le dijeron a mi “madre” y él lo humilló en el torneo de Kantou de su generación-** exclamó el Quarterback con una sonrisa enorme:

**-¡Ah, sí! ¿Y quién rayos es tu “madre”?-**

**-Él era Hiruma Yoichi-** ambos chicos perdieron el aliento, ese nombre era legendario. No sólo en Japón, sino en todo el mundo **-¡Y él era el Comandante del Infierno!-** el chico levantó su AK-47 y comenzó a disparar sin piedad.

Ese día, con ese plan, necesitaba la presencia del hombre que lo trajo al mundo. ¿Qué mejor forma de tenerlo cerca que usando su arma favorita para convencer a sus amigos?

Cuando descargó toda esa munición, volvió a hablar:

**-¡Escuchen, jodidos amigos! Nosotros somos la nueva generación. Nosotros debemos seguir demostrando que el futbol americano es para verdaderos guerreros, y si no podemos hacerles frente a esos viejos entonces, ¡seremos unos jodidos perdedores!-**

Yusuke se levantó de un salto:

**-¡Tienes razón, Yoichi-chan! ¡Debemos vencer a los dioses para ganar nuestro lugar! ¡La Christmas Bowl será pan comido si los derrotamos!-**

**-¡Kukukukuku! ¡Eso quería escuchar, gordito!-**

Kasumi suspiró con los brazos cruzados:

**-Ustedes, los hombres, ¡son unos idiotas! ¿Soy la única que ve esto como un suicidio?-**

Yoichi la miró fijamente:

**-¿Qué pasa, jodida nenita? ¿No eras tú la que se unió al equipo para superar a su padre? ¿No eres tú la que quiere ser la nueva “Magnum de las 60 yardas”?-**

Kasumi lo miró de vuelta:

**-Estás completamente loco, Kongo Yoichi-** el chico sonrió:

**-Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro, mocosa-**

Kasumi se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes. Luego, chasqueó la lengua y se levantó:

**-¡Está bien! ¡Hagámoslo! Derrotemos a esos ancianos-** Yoichi preparó su arma para festejar **-¡Pero más te vale usar tus mejores trucos, maldito demonio! No quiero terminar con algún hueso roto antes del torneo, ¡¿entiendes?!-**

**-Eso te lo aseguro, jodida mocosa-**

Los tres chicos se acercaron para juntar sus manos, una sobre la otra. El Quarterback se unió y comenzó:

**-¿Qué vamos a hacer con esas jodidas antigüedades de museo?-**

**-¡Vamos a derrotarlos!-** declararon los chicos. Yoichi negó, y dijo:

**-¡Claro que no, jodidos amigos! NOSOTROS. VAMOS. A. ¡¡MATARLOS!!-**

**-¡¡¡VAMOS A MATARLOS!!!-**

Yoichi disparó en esa última exclamación de guerra, que inundó el cielo y retumbó sobre todo Japón:

**-¡¡¡YAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Agon despertó en medio de la noche gracias a un intenso escalofrío que cruzó por toda su espalda. Todo estaba oscuro, el aire se sentía pesado, la luz de la luna apenas iluminaba el espacio. El de rastas se movió buscando a Hiruma, pero el rubio no estaba a su lado. Giró la cabeza y lo halló sentado en aquella mecedora que habían comprado para que él descansara en las tardes mientras Agon limpiaba el cuarto, o cuando lavaba su cuerpo con un pañuelo y agua tibia.

El dragón lo observó fijamente. Hiruma parecía bastante tranquilo, su rostro lucía sereno, y sus manos descansaban sobre su vientre. Parecía estar meditando sobre algo importante.

Agon se levantó, el ruido que produjo al quitarse de la cama no alteró esa fría paz que rodeaba al demonio:

**-¿Qué haces ahí, basura?-** preguntó, acercándose- **Deberías estar echado, idiota. Apenas te estás recuperando-**

Hiruma levantó el rostro, mirándolo en un gesto de absoluta neutralidad.

Esto era raro.

En el último mes, la salud del demonio había mejorado considerablemente, pasando de un 20% de condición a un aceptable 45% de resistencia. Si las cosas seguían así, el bebé nacería en buen estado dentro de las próximas semanas y Hiruma se recuperaría…pero…

Algo estaba pasando ahora.

Agon lo supo con sólo ver sus ojos nublados.

Finalmente, Hiruma abrió la boca, y dijo:

**-Agon…Es hora…-**

En menos de cinco minutos, el Dios Violento ya estaba sobre ese vehículo que su hermano le había dejado para esta situación, conduciendo como el psicópata que era. Hiruma estaba a su lado con el cinturón de seguridad rodeándolo, sin moverse ni decir nada. Estaba quieto, mirando el camino. Sus manos seguían en su vientre, y de sus piernas brotaba mucha sangre.

¿Desde cuándo estaba así?, se cuestionó Agon, pero éste no era el momento para reparar en ello.

Sólo necesitó otros cinco minutos para llegar al hospital en donde mantuvieron el control de todo su embarazo. Tomó a Hiruma entre sus brazos con increíble cuidado, abrió las puertas de una patada y gritó por atención, paralizando a todos:

**-¡Muévanse, asquerosas basuras! ¡Mi hijo está por nacer!-** las enfermeras se apresuraron con una camilla. Agon depositó al rubio sobre ella y lo acompañó hasta su destino.

Entonces, Hiruma tomó su brazo:

**-Llámalos…-** le pidió en una súplica que jamás había salido de su boca **-Llámalos, Agon. Llámalos, por favor-**

Cuando el moreno iba a replicar, los doctores y vigilantes lo detuvieron al reconocerlo. Ese muchacho tenía una fuerza descomunal, y había mandado a mucha gente a sus instalaciones:

**-Debe esperar aquí, joven-**

**-¡¿Aaaahhhh?! ¡Quítense o los mataré!-** rugió mientras perdía de vista al demonio. Hiruma levantó un poco la cabeza:

**-¡Hazlo, Agon! ¡Llámalos, jodido rastas!-** le gritó antes de entrar al quirófano.

Agon vio las puertas cerrándose, lanzó una maldición, y se alejó de los bastardos que lo detuvieron. Sacó su celular, marcó un número, y esperó:

**-¿Agon?-** respondió su hermano **-¿Qué pasa?-**

Él no pudo hablar por unos segundos, pero no fue necesario. Unsui entendió:

**-Vamos para allá-,** y colgó.

Con eso, Agon se echó en una de las sillas de aquella sala. Él sabía que su hermano se encargaría de llamar a todas esas basuras que tanto apreciaba Hiruma, así que no iba a preocuparse por eso. Sonrió, su basura no iba a perder. Él era demasiado bueno para eso, pero…

Tenía un mal presentimiento…

_…Esa sería la última vez que vería a Hiruma Yoichi con vida…_

**0o0o0o0**

Mamori bebía de su té con calma, sin quitar sus ojos miel de ese hombre. Por alguna razón, Agon la había llamado, y eso la tenía preocupada. Él siempre fue un tipo difícil que prefería morirse a solicitar apoyo, pero quizás, algo muy delicado estaba ocurriendo, provocando que él llegara a esos extremos.

Después de ofrecerle su bebida, él se echó en el mueble que estaba frente a ella. Tras unos largos minutos, se quitó sus lentes oscuros para observarla. Mamori comprendió que esto era serio:

**-El enano quiere ser rubio-** dijo sin rodeos. Ella se sorprendió:

**-¿Cómo dices…?-** Agon gruñó, odiaba repetir las cosas, pero con ésta mujer no podía ser el bastardo de antes:

**-La lagartija quiere teñirse el cabello de rubio-**

Mamori dejó su té en la mesita que los separaba y juntó sus manos, sin saber qué decir:

**-No…-** se detuvo, ese no era el camino **-¿Te dijo por qué?-**

**-¡¿Aaaahhhh?! Creo que no es necesario, Anezaki-**

Sí, Agon sabía que ella ya no era Anezaki Mamori. Ella era Takekura Mamori, pero nunca iba a dejar de odiar a Musashi por querer robarle a Hiruma. Por eso seguía llamándola por su apellido de soltera.

Por su lado, la ex manager de los Devil Bats suspiró. ¡Claro que una explicación era innecesaria! Lo que no entendía era porqué Agon lucía tan alterado con ese tópico, salvo que…

**-Si lo hace…-** empezó **-Yoichi-chan será idéntico a Hiruma-kun-** al no obtener respuesta, continuó **-¿Eso es lo que tanto te preocupa?-**

**-Tsk…-**

Mamori volvió a bajar la mirada. Ahora todo estaba claro como el agua. Agon tenía miedo pero, ¿de qué, exactamente? Decidió presionarlo un poco:

**-¿Cuál es el problema con eso?-**

Agon no parecía estar dispuesto a confesarlo, pero lo hizo…porque amaba a su hijo:

**-Esa lagartija estúpida no necesita ser un clon de ese maldito demonio. ¡Hiruma no lo aprobaría! Que use armas, que chantajee, que juegue futbol, ¡no importa! Pero que sea exactamente igual a él es una soberana idiotez. ¡Es de basuras!-**

**-Agon-kun, no trates de engañarme-** replicó ella. Por dios, no era tonta. Esto no iba por ahí, al menos, no en un 100%:

**-¡¿Aaaahhhh?! ¡¿Y qué más quieres que te diga?!-**

**-¡La verdad!-** soltó la mujer, perdiendo la compostura.

Agon se levantó furioso, y ese movimiento la asustó.

Fue igual al de ese día…

El día en que ella fue a buscarlo al cementerio para hacerle recapacitar y obligarlo a dejar de ver a su hijo como el responsable de la muerte de Hiruma…

**_“Apoyaste a Hiruma-kun en todo su embarazo. ¡Tú quieres a este niño!”_ **

**_“¡¡¡Quería a ese niño!!!”_ **

Agon también lo recordó. ¡Joder! ¿Esto era un maldito déjà vu?

Se llevó una mano a la cara para tranquilizarse. Mamori lo había apoyado en todo. Le había enseñado a cuidar de su hijo, y a ser un padre lo más decente posible. Ella no merecía que él la tratara como a una perra.

Con esa resolución, volvió a sentarse. Apoyo el rostro en sus manos, y volvió:

**-Si se parece a Hiruma…-** esto era una tortura **-…Si se parece a Hiruma, estará en peligro-**

**-¿A qué te refieres?-**

Agon tardó en responder:

**-Esa lagartija no es como Hiruma. Es muy ingenuo y amable. Si se hace rubio, lucirá como Hiruma, y estará en peligro. Él no verá cuando quieran joderlo, no logrará entenderlo. Cualquier bastardo podría venir a querer ofrecerle algo. Una tregua a cambio de algo que ese enano necesite y luego, ¿qué pasará? Ese bastardo podría jugar con él, podría abandonarlo cuando se harte de sus travesuras de mocoso, podría dejarlo sólo y frustrado, y ese enano es resentido. Ese mocoso trataría de buscar la manera de vengarse, buscaría ayuda, mendingaría por basuras que sirvan aunque sea para una cosa. Todo con tal de demostrarle a ese bastardo que él no es basura, y que no debió de abandonarlo desde un principio-** en ese momento, Agon golpeó la mesa que los separaba, destrozándola **\- Y si eso llegara a pasar, ¡yo mataría a ese bastardo! ¡YO MATARÍA A CUALQUIER HIJO DE PUTA QUE SE ATREVIERA A LASTIMAR A MI HIJO!-**

Al terminar ese monólogo, el silencio inundó el lugar. Mamori tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo, tratando de asimilar las palabras del hombre. Le costó un poco de trabajo diferenciar a los involucrados de entre tantos “bastardos”, “basuras”, “enanos” y “mocosos”; pero al final lo entendió y no pudo evitarlo. Una fuerte risa se escapó de sus labios, la cual se transformó en una tremenda carcajada que no parecía tener fin. Llegó a un punto en que las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, y el estómago le dolió, ¡pero dios santo!, ¡esto era muy divertido!

Agon se enfureció, todas las venas de su cuerpo palpitaron, y tuvo ganas de pegarle. Esa imagen, era como si Hiruma estuviera ahí sólo para burlarse de él:

**-¡¿AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH?!-** rugió, pero ella ni se inmutó **-¡¿De qué demonios te estás riendo, basura?!-**

Ella trató de callarse, se abanicó con la mano pues sentía su cara roja, y buscó algo en su mente que le hiciera olvidarse por unos instantes de la situación. Luego de unos quince minutos, en los que no recibió daño alguno, Mamori respiró hondo y dijo:

**-Agon-kun… Sí recuerdas que eso fue exactamente lo mismo que ocurrió entre tú y Hiruma-kun, ¿verdad?-**

No hubo respuesta…

Obvio que Agon lo recordaba, sólo que…no en ese momento…

Mamori esperó a que él hablara, sin hacer el menor intento por frenar ese nuevo ataque de risa.

Cuando el moreno se dispuso a replicar, los teléfonos celulares de ambos sonaron al mismo tiempo. Eran mensajes cortos enviados por sus respectivos hijos:

**-El enano quiere que vaya a Deimon para hablar-**

**-Kasumi-chan también me pidió ir. ¡Qué raro!-**

Los dos se miraron. Esto no era coincidencia.

**-¡Maldita lagartija! Está planeando algo-**

Mamori estuvo de acuerdo, y los dos se pusieron en marcha.

 

Dos de la tarde en el Instituto de Deimon.

La entrada lucía abarrotada de estudiantes, pero no todos pertenecían al instituto. Algunos venían de Shinryuji Naga, otros de Oujo.

La tensión era palpable en el aire.

Los jóvenes estaban listos para luchar a muerte, y Kongo Yoichi encabezaba aquella tropa con una cruel sonrisa. Su dentadura afilada brillaba, sus garras eran peligrosas, y en su hombro derecho resplandecía la AK-47 que perteneció a su “madre”.

Entonces, desde la lejanía, los chicos pudieron ver a sus nuevos enemigos. Los dioses de Japón se acercaban a paso lento, extrañados por reunirse de aquella forma.

Yusuke se acercó hasta plantarse a la derecha de su Quarterback. Kasumi resguardó su izquierda, diciendo:

**-Todavía puedes retractarte, maldito demonio-**

**-¡Kukukukuku! Retractarse es de basuras, jodida nenita-**

**-Bien-** replicó ella **-Pues estamos todos juntos en esto-**

**-Sí hemos de morir…-** la voz de Yukiko, la prima del chico demonio, se sonó tras ellos **-…que sea lo más honorable posible, infeliz-**

**-Eso dalo por hecho, jodida prima-.**

En segundos, la espera terminó.

La antigua generación estuvo cara a cara con sus descendientes, observándolos fijamente.

Nadie habló en los siguientes minutos.

Takekura Gen, el pateador más legendario, miraba a su hija con seriedad. Mamori también lo hacía, sin saber qué decir o hacer. ¿Qué lado tomaría ahora?

Unsui e Ikkyu se extrañaron de ver a Yukiko en Deimon cuando, en esa mañana, les había jurado que los vencería en el torneo de Kantou.

Kurita Ryokan se mostró imponente con su hijo, aunque lo miraba con orgullo y una sonrisa enorme. Yusuke tenía la misma amistad con Yoichi-chan que él había tenido con Hiruma. Por eso, ya podía intuir de qué se trataba este asunto.

La antigua estrella de Deimon, Eyeshield 21, Kobayakawa Sena, analizó a su hijo con la seriedad que la experiencia le había otorgado. Su pequeño Daichi temblaba de miedo ante él, y no pudo evitar verse a sí mismo en su hijo.

Finalmente, el Dios Violento se quitó sus amadas Oakley Juliets para ver a su lagartija. Ante esos ojos impenetrables y esa aura maligna que lo rodeaba siempre, cualquiera se hubiera asustado, excepto dos personas: Hiruma Yoichi y Kongo Yoichi. Su familia.

El joven demonio decidió acercarse, Agon también lo hizo.

El silencio era pesado.

El dragón ancestral se enfrentaba al joven murciélago de la misma forma en que ocurrió hace más de veinte años.

Era el momento de hablar:

**-¿Qué diablos significa esto, lagartija tonta?-** cuestionó su padre con frialdad. Yoichi sabía que ésta era su forma de intimidar a los perdedores, y él no lo era:

**-¡Kukukukuku! Esto es un aviso, viejo-**

**-¡¿Aaaahhh?! ¿Y de qué? Si se puede saber, enano-**

La sonrisa de Yoichi se ensanchó aún más. Levantó su dedo índice, señalándolo:

**-Nosotros, ¡les declaramos la guerra, jodidos ancianos!-**

Silencio absoluto.

Todos dejaron de respirar ante esas palabras, excepto Agon, quien miró a su hijo como si le hubiera salido cuernos y cola de demonio. ¡Y casi fue así! Ese mocoso se había vuelto loco.

Su estrepitosa risa cubrió el lugar.

Yoichi lucía serio, ese viejo no lo estaba tomando en serio.

¡Maldito rastas!

Levantó su AK-47 y comenzó a disparar para que cerrara la boca, pero el moreno ni se inmutó. Los demás estaban callados. Los jóvenes parecían querer huir en cualquier instante, pero las miradas de cariño extremo les hicieron seguir ahí. Los estaban observando como si fueran unos bebés, y eso… ¡Eso era una mierda! ¡Ellos también eran jugadores de futbol americano!

Luego de un buen rato, Agon volvió a mirar a su hijo, y lo entendió:

**-Aaahhhhh…-** exclamó **-Hablas en serio-** no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Yoichi asintió:

**-Obvio que sí, viejo estúpido-**

**-Kukukukukukuku. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás pidiendo, mocoso?-** el chico miró a todos los adultos presentes.

Cada uno de ellos era experto en sus respectivas posiciones.

Incluso, Mamori-nechan. Ella fue la manager del equipo de Deimon, del equipo que participó en la copa mundial juvenil, de los Saikyoudai Wizards (el equipo en donde sus padres jugaron y con el que obtuvieron la victoria en la Rice Bowl), y por último, fue la manager del equipo representativo de Japón en el mundo entero. Ella conocía los trucos secretos que su “madre” empleó en vida.

Por supuesto…

Esto no era un simple reto, o una batalla, o una guerra cualquiera. ¡Yoichi estaba dispuesto a que el universo temblara al ir contra estos poderosos guerreros!

Y lo más sorprendente era que…

**-¡Kukukukukukuku!-** carcajeó sin dejar que la presencia oscura de su padre le afectara.

_…Ni siquiera le importaba…_

Yoichi sólo quería una cosa.

Victoria.

**-¡¿Te parece que no sé de lo que estoy hablando, jodido rastas?! ¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Quiero patearte el trasero! ¡Todos nosotros queremos patearles el trasero, jodidas momias!-** gritó sin detener la lluvia de balas.

Agon gruñó. Esto era exactamente igual a aquel día en que él y Hiruma fueron entrevistados. Ese maldito demonio se atrevió a retarlo y dejar en claro que ganaría. Lo peor de todo es que así fue, ¡esa basura lo derrotó!

**-¡¿Aaaahhhhh?! ¡Enano imbécil! Si quieres morir, ¡está bien! ¡No creas que tendré piedad de ti! ¡Voy a aplastarlos a todos ustedes!-**

**-¡Agon-kun, espera!-** lo llamó Mamori, alterada. Unsui tomó su brazo para hacerlo recapacitar mientras Ikkyu se acercaba a ellos:

**-Agon, ¡por dios! No digas esas cosas-**

**-¡¿Aaahhhh?!-** rugió el de rastas **-¡¿Qué no has oído, Unko-chan?! ¡Estos mocosos nos están retando! ¡Hay que darles una lección!-**

**-Estoy de acuerdo con Agon-san-**

Unsui se congeló al oír esa voz. Giró su cabeza lentamente para mirar a Ikkyu, su esposo, quien tenía esa mirada fría y calculadora:

**-¿Qué…?-** fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir pues otro más habló:

**-Yo también estoy de acuerdo-** dijo Musashi, quien miraba de reojo a los chicos. Parecía no estar muy interesado, pero era todo lo contrario. Kurita estaba igual. Ambos deseaban ver cuánto habían mejorado sus retoños, y sobretodo, querían ver al hijo de Hiruma en acción.

Esto sería como recordar los viejos tiempos.

Mamori quiso replicar. Su hija, ¡su hija, demonios!, pero no lo hizo. Kasumi amaba el futbol americano y siempre quiso ser como su padre. Suspiró y miró a Musashi seriamente. El ex pateador entendió el mensaje:

**“Esto no se quedará así”.**

**“Qué molesto”,** pensó el hombre con el dedo en su oreja. Él sabía que Mamori era igual de terca que Hiruma, por eso fueron tan buenos amigos. Por fortuna, él ya sabía cómo lidiar con ella.

Agon se soltó del agarre de su hermano, se acercó al joven Quarterback, y dijo:

**-Muy bien, lagartija. Sí estás tan seguro de esto, ¿cuándo quieres morir?-**

Yoichi sonrió confiado, o al menos, eso parecía:

**-Kukukukuku. Una semana. En el estadio de Tokyo. No te preocupes, viejo. Ya preparé todo-.**

Después de eso, todos se retiraron. Cada familia tomó su camino. Algunos haciendo fiesta de lo ocurrido, otros preocupados, y pocos se mantuvieron neutrales.

Al llegar a casa, Agon y Yoichi prepararon la cena en silencio. No había mucho qué decir. Acomodaron la mesa y se sentaron a comer. Todo estaba en calma.

Entonces, la voz de Agon rompió el ambiente:

**-¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto, lagartija?-**

Yoichi miró a su padre, analizándolo. Ese viejo no parecía estar molesto o alterado, pero sí era capaz de afirmar una cosa…

Estaba hablando en código.

Aquella frase se podía traducir como un “Ésta es la hora de retractarse, mocoso”.

El chico sonrió:

**-Totalmente, jodido viejo-** respondió con seguridad. Agon chasqueó la lengua:

**-¡Aaahhh! Como quieras, idiota. Trataré de no romperte todos los huesos. ¡Kukukukukuku!-.**

**0o0o0o0**

**-¡¿AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-** rugió Agon, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo **-¡Repite eso, maldito enano!-**

Yoichi, de 5 años, lo miró sin culpa alguna, con una bomba de chicle creciendo entre sus labios y su nuevo juguete tras su espalda.

Al no obtener respuesta, Agon golpeó la mesa que los separaba, destrozándola. El niño vio los restos de la madera en el suelo, con las mejillas cubiertas del chicle que se reventó ante el impacto. Se limpió la cara, y dijo:

**-Lo que oíste, rastas. Usé tus tarjetas de crédito para comprar una nueva bazuca-** lanzó las facturas a los pies del mayor, con los plásticos ya inservibles pues habían quedado casi (casi) vacíos.

Agon miró los papeles con una vena pulsando en su frente, ¡ese jodido mocoso satánico…! Lo que más le irritó fue el no haberse dado cuenta de ese movimiento.

¡Aaaahhhh! ¡MALDITO ENANO!

La ira de Agon era tal, que esa misteriosa energía oscura cubrió su ser rápidamente. Yoichi lo miró curioso, deseando saber cómo rayos hacía eso, pero supuso que tendría que estar relacionado con el humor de su padre. Quién sabe. El hecho es que ya tenía bazuca nueva, ahora quería probarla…y su padre lucía como alguien muy resistente:

**-Lagartija estúpida-** soltó el moreno, arrastrando las palabras de forma cruel y maligna **-¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo que acabas de hacer?-**

**-¿Aaaahhhh? ¿Por qué haces tanto drama, rastas? Tienes mucho dinero. No creas que no lo sé-** respondió con una sonrisa de triunfo, y era verdad. Lo que había gastado era apenas un 2% de lo que tenía guardado en el banco. ¿Cuál era el jodido problema? Además, ya venía su cumpleaños.

Agon bajó la mirada, tratando de controlarse, pero joder, ¡no podía! Mientras eso ocurría, Yoichi fue tomando su bazuca lo más rápido posible. Antes de preparar el disparo de “inauguración”, el de rastas ya estaba atrás de él. Yoichi trató de girar, pero un golpe directo en su cuello lo detuvo. Para cuando Agon se tranquilizó, su hijo estaba inmóvil en el suelo.

¡Ohhhh, mierda…! ¡¿Qué rayos hizo?!

Los dientes del hombre crujieron en frustración, levantó al chiquillo y se lo llevó a su habitación. Al entrar, lo tiró en la cama, maldiciendo:

**-Joder, enano. ¡¿Por qué eres tan débil?!-** ladró inquieto de verlo tan ido. Después, tomó su celular y llamó a los únicos que podían decirle qué hacer.

 

Un par de horas después…

Unsui abrió los ojos al máximo, no podía creer lo que su hermano le dijo, y sin medir las consecuencias, gritó:

**-¡¿Pero qué diablos te sucede, Agon?!-** Ikkyu los observó preocupado mientras Mamori revisaba a Yoichi **-¡¿Acaso quieres matar a tu hijo?!-**

**-¡¿Aaaahhh?! ¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es lidiar con este engendro!-**

**-¡Joder, Agon! ¡Es tu hijo! ¡Deberías tener más cuidado con él! ¡Sólo tiene cinco años!-**

**-¡¿AAAAHHHHH?!-** le gritó el moreno con más fuerza **-¡Te llamé para que me ayudes, no para que me des uno de tus estúpidos sermones!-**

**-Agon-san-** lo llamó el receptor **-Cálmate, por favor. Debemos esperar a que Mamori-san nos diga si hay que llevarlo al hospital-**

**-¡Nada de hospitales, enano!-** soltó Agon **-¡Ese mocoso se queda aquí!-**

**-¡Maldita sea, Agon! ¡No seas tan estúpido!-**

**-¡¿Qué dijiste, Unko-chan?! ¡No te escuché! ¡¡Repítelo!!-**

Ikkyu no sabía cómo parar esto, los dos hermanos estaban a punto de golpearse y empeorar todo, pero:

**-¡Cierren la boca, malditos idiotas!-** los tres se paralizaron al escuchar a Mamori hablando de esa forma. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en una pose de absoluta seriedad:

**-¿Está vivo?-** preguntó Musashi. Él se había mantenido en una esquina de la habitación, lejos de todo ese escándalo.

Mamori lo observó de reojo, ella sabía que el pateador odiaba tenerla cerca de Agon.

Siempre fue así.

Pasó lo mismo con Hiruma. Musashi lo amaba tanto, que no pudo aceptar el verlos juntos.

Cuando Hiruma murió, Musashi culpó a Agon, creyendo que ese bastardo había obligado al rubio a terminar el embarazo. Fue tal su ceguera que Mamori tuvo que darle una bofetada y gritarle las cosas para que abriera los ojos.

Pero Musashi entendió todo en el momento en que vio a Agon frente a la tumba de Hiruma, con un Yoichi de tres meses en sus brazos, llorando en silencio, diciéndole a su hijo que en ese lugar descansaba su “madre”:

**_“Esa basura te amaba, lagartija. Te amaba mucho”_ **

La ex manager resopló cansada:

**-Claro que sí, pero hay que llevarlo al hospital-**

**-No-** sentenció Agon. Ella se frustró, y Musashi decidió intervenir:

**-Agon-** le llamó **-Sé que no quieres volver a un lugar que te traerá malos recuerdos-** el de rastas lo miró con ira:

**-No sigas hablando, basura-,** pero su antiguo rival decidió seguir:

**-Yo lo entiendo, Agon. Si no quieres llevarlo, podemos decirle a Yukimitsu que venga a echarle un ojo. Yo te ayudaré a cuidarlo-**

Eso terminó por irritar al moreno. ¿Quién se creía éste idiota? Primero quería tener a Hiruma y ahora, ¿quería robarle a su lagartija? ¡No, señor! Ese imbécil se iba a morir ahora.

Su Impulso de Velocidad Divina apareció y lo sujetó de la camisa con fuerza. Mamori se asustó al ver esto, y Unsui se preparó para detenerlo:

**-¡Escucha, maldita basura! Es mi hijo. ¡Mi hijo! ¡No vas a quitármelo!-**

Musashi no se inmutó, él sólo dejó que Agon se calmara un poco, y dijo:

**-Mamori es mi esposa, y me dio a una hija preciosa-** confesó, haciéndola sonrojar **-No tengo por qué quitarte al tuyo-**

Agon lo miró sorprendido, su ira se apagó al instante, dejándolo ir.

No supo qué decir.

Unsui decidió intervenir:

**-Agon, llamaré a Yukimitsu, ¿de acuerdo?-** su hermano asintió en silencio. Ikkyu se acercó y trató de convencerlo de ir a descansar, pero el mayor se negó. Sin decir nada, subió a la habitación de su hijo y se encerró ahí.

En media hora, Yukimitsu apareció. Revisó a Yoichi, y les dijo que no había sufrido gran daño. Sólo estaba inconsciente, pero no podía decirles cuándo iba a despertar. Así que le instaló todo un equipo de terapia intravenosa para mantenerlo hidratado y evitar que perdiera nutrientes.

Agon se mantuvo quieto, cosa que sorprendió a todos, y decidió quedarse al lado del niño el tiempo que fuera necesario.

_…De la misma forma en que lo hizo cuando Hiruma se debilitó…_

Pasó un mes, y el niño no abría los ojos.

Su padre comenzó a ponerse histérico.

¿En qué rayos estaba pensado? ¡Sólo fueron unos cuantos miles de yenes! ¡No era para tanto! ¡No debió perder la calma de esa forma!

En la oscuridad de la habitación, el Dios Violento lloró molesto.

Este no era su trabajo. Su trabajo era cuidar a su hijo, no lastimarlo. ¡Él debía proteger aquello que Hiruma le dejó! ¡Mierda!

**-¡Joder!-** gritó, tratando de parar esas ridículas lágrimas **-¡Maldito demonio! ¡¿En qué problema me has metido?!-.**

Al siguiente mes, Yoichi despertó.

Su padre le estaba limpiando la espalda con un pañuelo y agua tibia en un ritual que ya había practicado antes con su “madre”.

_…Cuando luchaba por mantenerlo con vida…_

En cuanto lo vio, lo abrazó con extremo cuidado. A pesar de que su cerebro todavía no funcionaba bien, Yoichi entendió y se aferró a él. Ignoró el llanto silencioso de su padre, pero no el mensaje a través de ese gesto:

**_“Lo siento mucho…”_ **

****

**0o0o0o0**

Diez de la mañana en el Estadio de Tokyo.

Había transcurrido una semana exacta a la declaración de guerra que proclamó Kongo Yoichi.

Ahora, era el día de la masacre.

Los Dioses de Japón contra la nueva generación, los Devil Warriors.

Para conseguir que el enfrentamiento fuera lo más igualitario posible, ambos equipos tendrían sólo a siete jugadores en el campo con siete remplazos en la banca. La duración y las reglas se mantendrían.

A pesar de que todo parecía ser un mero calentamiento, la emoción fue tal que el estadio se llenó de gente. No sólo se presentaron las familias y amigos de los que iban a jugar, sino que también, los alumnos de sus respectivos institutos querían ver cómo terminaba esto. Hasta las porristas se organizaron para el evento.

Agon miró a los esclavos de su lagartija ir y venir con un gesto bastante neutral en su rostro. Ese mocoso lo preparó todo sin que él se diera cuenta. Chasqueó la lengua y decidió ignorar ese tópico. Tenía una lección que darle a su lagartija para que obtuviera experiencia y ganara la Christmas Bowl porque si no, lo mataría por basura.

Aaahhhhhh… ¿Qué diría Hiruma si estuviera aquí? Seguramente, ese maldito demonio hubiera organizado todo el mismo día en que al enano se le ocurrió retarlos, disparando sin piedad y preparando sus mejores trucos.

Mierda… ¡Cómo lo extrañaba!

El escándalo completo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Unsui e Ikkyu llegaron con los uniformes puestos. Agon los miró fijamente, su hermano se veía muy enojado, y eso era raro. Cuando se acercaron, el de rastas habló:

**-¡¿Aaaahhhh?! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Ikkyu? ¡Ni pienses que entraras a ese campo!-**

**-Lo mismo le dije-** replicó el gemelo mayor, provocando que el antiguo receptor de los Naga se alterara:

**-¡¿Qué están diciendo?! ¡Claro que jugaré!-**

**-¡Ni se te ocurra!-** gritaron ambos, mostrándose de acuerdo como pocas veces lo hicieron en su juventud. Ikkyu apretó los puños, furioso:

**-Agon-san, ¡tú debes entenderlo! Mi honor está involucrado. Si mi hija quiere mi título, ¡primero debe vencerme!-**

**-¡Joder, enano! ¡No seas necio! Si algo te pasa, ¡yo no me haré responsable!-**

**-No es necesario, Agon-san. ¡Sé cuidarme sólo en un partido!-**

**-Ikkyu, por favor-** habló su esposo **-Haz caso y ve a sentarte-**

**-¡No me des órdenes, Unsui! ¡Aquí sólo eres uno de los Quarterback, no mi esposo! ¡¡No iré a ninguna parte!!-**

Oh, no. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de rumbo. Agon se vio en medio de ese par, ¡y él no era árbitro de nadie!

¡Maldita sea con estos idiotas preñados!

**-¡Ya cierren la boca!-** ladró con fuerza, ambos lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos **-Si tanto quieres defender tu honor, ¡juega un maldito cuarto y ya!-**

**-¡Agon!-** soltó el mayor **-¡¿Qué rayos dices?! ¡Está embarazado!-**

**-¡¿Aaahhhh?! ¡Eso ya lo sabemos todos aquí! Ya sé que se cayó y que estuvo a punto de soltar toda la mierda en el suelo, pero es tan idiota como para lanzarse a la batalla sin pensar-**

Ikkyu pegó un salto y bajó la mirada ante esas palabras. Era cierto, casi pierde a su bebé y ahora se ponía así de egoísta. Respiró profundo y su rabia se fue lentamente.

Unsui lo notó más tranquilo y tuvo que darle el crédito a su hermano. Agon ya sabía de estas cosas. El moreno volvió a hablar:

**-Un cuarto, y listo. No me hagas repetirlo, enano-.**

Con eso, se alejó para darles espacio. Controlar a Ikkyu no era su trabajo, él no era ningún maldito consejero matrimonial.

Decidió que era mejor ir con Anezaki para discutir sobre lo que iban a hacer con los mocosos, y la vio hablando con Sena:

**-¡Basura enana!-** lo llamó como siempre lo hacía. Sena lo miró e inclinó la cabeza:

**-Agon-san, por favor-** habló seguro **-No vayas a matar a mi hijo-**

**-¡Kukukukuku! No te aseguro nada, basura-**

Mamori suspiró, al menos su hija no tendría mucha actuación en ese partido… o quién sabe. Yoichi-chan era impredecible, cruel y malévolo…

_…Igual que Hiruma…_

**-¡Sena!-** se escuchó y los tres buscaron al dueño de esa voz. No fue difícil, sus hebras plateadas llamaban mucho la atención:

**-¡Riku!-** lo llamó de vuelta, emocionado de ver a su amigo luego de estar tres años lejos de su país.

Riku se acercó a ellos con notable lentitud, tras él iban Kid y Tetsuma. Los tres tenían puestos sus uniformes, aunque ellos sólo iban de apoyo. Después de todo, Tetsuma se había casado con una mujer preciosa que había dado a luz a una niña tranquila hacía unas cuantas semanas. Por su lado, Kid y Riku ya tenían seis años de matrimonio, pero ningún hijo… ¿Oh, sí?...

Mamori fue la primera en notar esa ligera curva en el antiguo corredor de los Seibu:

**-Rikkun*-** lo llamó **-¿Tú estás…?-** el joven se sonrojó ligeramente. Ante eso, Sena prestó atención, y sí, lo pudo ver:

**-¡Riku!-** gritó, sin poder contener su alegría.

Hubo un tiempo en que su amigo sufrió mucho con la pérdida de su primer bebé, a los tres meses de embarazo. Riku quedó tan deprimido que no volvió a jugar futbol americano por un buen rato. Kid se preocupó, no supo qué hacer, y lo acompañó a varias terapias.

Al final, la ayuda vino de quién menos esperaba.

Una noche, Kid entró al hospital con Riku entre sus brazos. Había sufrido una crisis muy fuerte, y por mucho que lo intentó, Kid no pudo tranquilizarlo. Dejó que las enfermeras se lo llevaran, sintiéndose como un jodido inútil mientras se quedaba en la sala de espera, molesto. De repente, una camilla salió volando justo frente a él, sorprendiéndolo. Al girar la cabeza, se topó a Kongo Agon, quien estaba de pie en una esquina, con esa aura maligna rodeándolo.

Kid no se acercó, Agon tampoco.

Los dos estaban conscientes de la presencia del otro, pero no les importaba en lo absoluto.

Gracias a todo el escándalo que el ex jugador de Shinryuji hacía, el vaquero se enteró de que a su hijo lo habían acorralado y golpeado en un callejón. Agon lo había ido a buscar, y por lo visto, estaba a punto de ser arrestado por romperles los brazos a diez menores de edad, pero a ese bastardo no le importó. Él sólo estaba preocupado por su lagartija.

Entonces, Kid recordó que Hiruma Yoichi había muerto, y que el pequeño niño era todo lo que tenía Agon para recordarlo. Su hijo era su única familia.

Fue ahí donde le soltó un “tranquilízate” bastante firme. Agon lo ignoró, y sin querer, Kid terminó por contarle la razón por la que estaba ahí. Agon lo miró como si él fuera un retrasado mental, y lo que dijo fue suficiente para que Kid pensara mejor las cosas:

**_“¡¿Aaaaahhhhh?! ¿Terapia? ¡Eso es una estupidez, basura! ¡Lo único que ese enano necesita es que no te separes de él!”_ **

Y así lo hizo.

Kid decidió llevarlo a un rancho que compró en Estados Unidos para distraerlo con varias actividades. Le enseñó a montar a los caballos más fieros que tenía, a alimentar a las vacas, a conducir un tractor, y a nadar contra la corriente del río más salvaje. Con el paso del tiempo, Riku se fue calmando hasta que un día se levantó, miró a Kid, y le dijo con una sonrisa:

**_“Quiero jugar futbol americano”._ **

Ahora, la pareja lucía feliz de tener una segunda oportunidad.

Riku se tocó el vientre, mirándolos. Su piel resplandecía y su sonrisa era enorme:

**-Sí-** confirmó **-Tengo dos meses-**

**-¡Oh, por dios!-** chilló Mamori **-¡Muchas felicidades, Rikkun!-** lo abrazó con cariño y precaución:

**-Mamori-san, ya no soy un niño-** replicó. Sena también lo abrazó:

**-¿Aaahhhh?-** exclamó Agon, rompiendo el ambiente **-¿Dos meses? ¿Estás seguro? ¡Kukukuku!-** rio **-¿No estás demasiado gordo, enano?-**

**-¡Agon-kun!-** lo regañó Mamori **-¡No digas esas cosas!-**

Kid chasqueó la lengua:

**-Tan observador como siempre, Kongo Agon-** soltó tranquilo, acomodándose su sombrero favorito:

**-A mí no pueden engañarme, basuras-** respondió el moreno con una sonrisa cínica. Riku lo miró incómodo, no planeaba decirlo ahora pero no había de otra:

**-Son gemelos-** dijo, y se hizo el caos. Mamori y Sena gritaron emocionados, llamando la atención de todos.

¡Esto era un milagro!

Los dos volvieron a atacarlo con mimos, y Riku sintió que moriría de diabetes:

**-Aaaahhhhhh, ¿gemelos?-** soltó el moreno.

Kid asintió orgulloso:

**-Así es-**

Agon sonrió cruelmente:

**-¡Kukukukukuku! ¿Tan bueno estuvo el rodeo? ¡Basuras!-**

Todos pegaron un salto al escucharlo, Riku se sonrojó tanto que parecía tener fiebre. Mamori negó con la cabeza, apenada con su amigo, y Sena miró hacia cualquier otro lado. Kid fue el único que se lo tomó con calma, él sólo bufó y murmuró un “Bastardo” mientras Agon se alejaba de ellos.

 

Con los adultos se reuniéndose, Yoichi repartía órdenes a diestra y siniestra. El partido iniciaría en una hora más, todos debían estar listos para enfrentarse con aquellos que marcaron una nueva era en el futbol americano de Japón. Por eso había llamado a los mejores jugadores que entrarían al torneo de Kantou, los cuales eran pocos. Apenas y logró llenar los siete puestos, los respaldos eran estudiantes de otras actividades que él chantajeó, aunque estaba seguro de que no los utilizaría.

Para empezar, él sería el Quarterback principal y se turnaría con Yukiko, su prima, para ir confundiendo al enemigo de las técnicas que usarían, las cuales fueron repasadas con excesiva precaución. Su prima se encargaría también de los pases, sólo podía confiarle eso a ella. Podía apostar su brazo a que no fallaría (o lo iba a lamentar mucho).

La línea sería ocupada por Kurita Yusuke, Komusubi Eiji y Jumonji Haru, a quienes les dio un entrenamiento infernal que formuló a partir de las notas que su padre guardaba del legendario Demonio Rubio, (¡Y más les valía tener cojones o sino…!).

Daichi Spencer sería el corredor. Él era su carta maestra, poseía una velocidad de 4.1 segundos que era comparable a la de su antecesor el legendario Eyeshield 21 de Deimon, en los tiempos en que éste había ingresado al deporte (por obra y gracia de su “madre”, según tenía entendido). Además, Daichi tenía una gran agilidad, lo que le servía para dar pasos más largos.

Takekura Kasumi iba a ser la pateadora, ella iniciaría la guerra, y… Sí, también la iba a poner en la línea (cosa que olvidó decirle, ¡kukukukuku!).

Así estaba conformada su tropa.

Era una suerte que Panther no fuera a…

¡Joder!

No podía ser cierto…

¿Ese no era Seijuro Shin, de los Oujo?

NO . PUEDE. SER.

Yukiko se acercó a él con esa mirada calculadora que heredó del gran receptor, Ikkyu, y los brazos cruzados en una pose impenetrable:

**-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, demonio?-** le preguntó suavemente. Yoichi logró notar ese temblor en su voz:

**-Aaahhhhh…-** exclamó, ahora sí tenían problemas **-Ese viejo lo hizo a propósito-**

**-Ya era suficiente con nuestros padres, Eyeshield 21 y los ex jugadores de Seibu…-** soltó ella **-Mi tío se lo está tomando demasiado en serio. ¡Quiere matarnos!-**

**-Sí, quiere hacerlo…-** replicó, llevándose un chicle a la boca **-No estaba jugando cuando lo dijo-**

**-Pero, ¿qué dices?-** soltó histérica **-¿En verdad creíste que él iba a tenernos piedad sólo porque somos familia?-**

**-¡Kukukukukuku!-** carcajeó el demonio **-¡Claro que no, tonta! Yo sabía que él no iba a ceder. El viejo tiene un gran ego-**

Yukiko resopló molesta:

**-Más te vale que tus asquerosas estrategias salven nuestros traseros, desgraciado-** con eso, ella regresó a meditar un poco. Su padre le había dicho que esa era la mejor forma de concentrar su energía antes de un gran partido.

Yoichi se quedó en el mismo lugar, observando al equipo contrario. Los conocía a todos, y no le tomó mucho el deducir qué puesto ocuparía cada uno:

Su tío Unsui iba a dirigirlos (obviamente) pero, ¿qué hacía Mushanokoji Shien ahí? Yoichi sabía que ese tipo, a quien todos llamaban como “Kid”, fue un gran conocido de su “madre”. Tal vez sí eran amigos. Su padre nunca le contaba ese tipo de cosas.

Su tío Ikkyu no iba a jugar el partido completo (sí, escuchó a su padre y a su tío gritándole que sólo estaría durante un cuarto), lo cual justificaba la presencia de Tetsuma ahí, pero… ¿No hubiera sido mejor que Raimon Taro jugara en su lugar? ¿Por qué el gran rival de su tío estaba sentado en las gradas, con su familia?

Por ende, las posiciones de Eyeshield 21, Kurita Ryokan y Takekura Musashi estaban definidas. Aunque eso le hizo pensar si sólo el tío Kurita iba a defender al equipo.

Entonces, vio a su padre, Kongo Agon, hablando con su tío. Yoichi podía leer los labios, su tío no estaba diciendo la gran cosa. Tan sólo le recriminaba a su padre por haber llamado a “ese” tipo.

**“¿Qué rayos tienes planeado, viejo?”,** pensó el chico demonio haciendo una bomba de chicle.

La presencia de Kaitani Riku era inusual, pero ventajosa. Dos corredores les limitarían las jugadas, y Shin… Mierda, Shin era un monstruo. Aun con eso, Yoichi sabía que eso no era todo lo que el Dios Violento tenía pensado. Había una variable que no coincidía en todo eso, su instinto se lo decía.

De repente, una dulce voz le llamó desde la entrada. Giró, y joder, todo quedó claro:

**-¡Yoichi-chan! ¡Hola!-** lo saludó una hermosa jovencita de 16 años, quien iba sobre los hombros de su monstruoso padre.

¡Maldita sea!

Ahora sí estaba comenzando a arrepentirse… un poco.

Ella era Rikiya Akiko… La hija de Rikiya Gaou, la gran bestia.

Yoichi volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba su padre, y sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron al máximo…

¡Maldito rastas!

¡Ese bastardo estaba sonriendo!

¡¡Ese era su plan!!

**“¡Claro, viejo!”,** pensó con furia. Traer a Gaoh era el punto final de toda esa telaraña maligna que su padre había creado para darle una lección.

Y no, esto no era sólo para que obtuviera experiencia.

Esto decía una sola cosa:

**“Nunca te atrevas a volver a retarme, lagartija estúpida”**

Los demás chicos miraron al gigantesco hombre, aterrados. Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma, pero no. Gaoh llevaba su uniforme puesto y el casco en manos de su adorable hija:

**-Estamos fritos-** soltó Kasumi, sin poder creerlo. Yusuke y Daichi temblaban demasiado:

**-¡Joder! Eso nos pasa por hacerle caso a ese maldito idiota-** rugió Yukiko. Era increíble ver a su primo tan calmado con todo este asunto:

**-¡Kukukukuku!-** carcajeó Yoichi, mirándolos **-¿Qué? ¿Ahora van a mojar sus pantalones, jodidos mocosos? ¿Las nenas van a llorar como jodidas perras? ¡Esto es una guerra! ¡Todos los sabíamos desde un principio!-**

**-¡Deja tus ridículos faroles, imbécil! ¡Con Kurita ya teníamos suficiente! ¡Ese monstruo de Gaoh nos romperá los huesos!-**

**-Yukiko-chan-** la llamó Kasumi **-Tranquila-**

**-¡Tú no digas nada, perra! ¡Tú sólo vas a chutar, y listo! ¡Nosotros vamos a ser los masacrados!-**

**-¿Perra?-** repitió el Quarterback, alistando su metralleta. ¡Nadie, excepto él, le hablaba así a su amiga! Ni siguiera su jodida prima, pero antes de hacer algo al respecto, Kasumi miró a la receptora:

**-No seas tan escandalosa-** le advirtió, su mirada era tan dura como la de Musashi **-Estás haciendo que los viejos nos miren-**

Eso era cierto, Eyeshield 21 y los padres de Yukiko los observaban preocupados. Kasumi ni siquiera tuvo que moverse, podía sentir los ojos de su padre en ella:

**-Además, este maldito es tu primo-** le dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia el Quarterback **-¿De verdad crees que sólo me dejará chutar y ya? Seguramente, me incluyó en la línea con los demás-**

**-¡Yoichi-chan!-** exclamó Yusuke **-¿Eso es verdad?-**

**-¡Kukukukukuku! Lo adivinaste, jodida nenita-**

Kasumi sonrió:

**-No eres difícil de predecir, idiota-** la chica volvió a mirar a la receptora **-Ya estamos aquí, y sé que esto es un suicidio, pero yo no soy ninguna perra cobarde. Y estoy segura de que tú tampoco-**

Yukiko la miró fijamente, apretó los puños, y dijo:

**-Claro que no-** después, encaró a su primo **-¡Ganaremos este maldito partido!-**

Yoichi sonrió malignamente:

**-¡Por supuesto, jodida prima!-** disparó con ganas.

Mientras tanto, Gaoh dejó a su hija al lado de Mamori pues tenía el tobillo dislocado gracias a una pirueta mal realizada en su último entrenamiento de porrista, y no quería que estuviera sola con tantos hombres en el campo.

Después, se acercó a sus viejos compañeros, saludó a Kurita, y observó fijamente a Agon con una sonrisa enorme:

**-No pensé que me llamarías para esto, Kongo Agon-** el de rastas lo miró de vuelta **-¿Estás seguro, maldito bastardo?-**

Agon sonrió con maldad pura:

**-Destroza a esa lagartija tonta, maldito gorila basura-**

**-¡Agon!-** lo llamó Unsui, impresionado **-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!-**

**-¡Kukukukuku!-** rio el moreno **-¿Te parece que juego, Unko-chan?-**

**-Como quieras-** soltó Gaoh **-Le diré a Aki-chan que mande flores a su tumba-.**

Con eso, Gaoh regresó a la banca con su hija para evitar que algún idiota se atreviera a mirarla siquiera. La belleza de Akiko era tan intensa como la de María, la ex manager de los Hakushu Dinosaurs. Ella no siguió tolerando la forma de pensar de Marko (quien ahora vivía en Francia con su esposa y sus tres hijos), y rompió con él antes de ir a la universidad. De alguna manera extraña, ella y Gaoh volvieron a  estar en contacto, se enamoraron (Gaoh prefería decir que “la hizo su mujer”), y el resto es historia. El resultado era esa maravillosa chica que tenía un carácter bastante amable con todos, diferente a su madre, y que se había convertido en una de las porristas de su escuela, el instituto de Deimon.

Para horror de su padre, Akiko declaró tres meses atrás que estaba enamorada de un chico raro que iba en un grado mayor que ella: Kongo Yoichi.

Esa fue la razón que tuvo la gran bestia para aceptar ir a ese partido de novatos. Él iba a destrozar a ese mocoso para que nunca tuviera la endemoniada idea de coquetearle a su hija.

Además, quería ver si ese mini psicópata era capaz de resistir sus ataques. ¿Saldría a jugar con un brazo roto igual que Hiruma Yoichi cuando sus equipos se vieron las caras? ¡Estaba ansioso por ver las habilidades del hijo del Dios Violento y el Comandante del Infierno!

Kurita y Musashi escucharon a esos dos sin creerlo, estaban preocupados por Yoichi a pesar de que el chico fuera tan (o más) resistente que el mismo Hiruma. Ellos lo sabían muy bien, los dos lo entrenaron por unos años, pero esto…

_…Esto era cruel…_

**-Ese maldito…-** soltó el pateador sin quitar la mirada del de rastas **-¿Piensa llegar tan lejos sólo para que Yoichi-chan no se pinte el cabello?-**

**-No es eso, Musashi-** habló Kurita con su poderosa voz, muy diferente a cuando eran unos adolescentes **-Agon quiere enseñarle a Yoichi-chan que debe ser fuerte. En el torneo de Kantou habrá rivales muy poderosos, y él quiere que esté preparado-**

**-¿En serio crees eso, Kurita?-** su amigo asintió:

**-Si lo piensas bien…-** el hombre quiso llorar, pero no, ya estaba demasiado viejo para eso **-…Es lo mismo que haría Hiruma…-**

Musashi perdió el aliento.

Hace años, cuando estuvieron en el funeral de Hiruma, los dos hicieron un pacto silencioso que consistía en nunca, JAMÁS, mencionar a su amigo sin una razón importante, pues cada vez que decían su nombre, las ganas de llorar eran demasiado intensas como para soportarlo. Tuvieron malos ratos en los que se acompañaron en casa de alguno de ellos para emborracharse y recordar aquellos días felices en que el Demonio Rubio hacía lo que le daba la gana. La culpa venía al día siguiente junto con la tremenda resaca que los atacaba por idiotas sentimentales. A pesar del dolor, ellos querían seguir recordando a su amigo, por lo cual se mantuvieron en el futbol americano hasta que llegó la hora de retirarse.

Primero Kurita, después Musashi.

En ese instante, el pateador recordó la vez en que Agon dejó en “coma” al pequeño Yoichi. Él se ofreció a cuidarlo, pero más que nada, su intención era vigilar que el niño estuviera a salvo. Nunca confió en ese desgraciado, por lo que iba con Mamori o Unsui para ayudarles. Fue una total sorpresa ver la dedicación que Agon le ponía a su hijo, encargándose de su trabajo sin despegarse de su lado, y más que eso, Musashi tuvo que aceptar que Agon estaba cambiando (al menos un poco) en el momento en que no insultó a Kurita cuando éste llegó a su casa para echarle una mano con Yoichi.

Sin duda, Hiruma logró lo que les había jurado: controlar a Agon y transformarlo en un buen padre…

_…Porque el demonio ya estaba consciente de que no saldría vivo de esa última batalla…_

Pronto vieron llegar a Mizumachi, quien sería parte de la reserva (aunque Agon dijera que era basura y que no lo necesitaban). Musashi le comentó, sin detalles, la razón de aquel partido. El hombre carcajeó, y sin pensarlo, dijo:

**-¡Ese Agon! ¡Está loco!-** el dragón lo miró sin que se diera cuenta **-¡Ya sé por qué no quiere que Yoi-chan sea rubio!-** exclamó como si hubiera encontrado la cura contra la peor enfermedad del mundo:

**-¿Por qué?-** le preguntó Sena al ver que nadie hablaba. Mizumachi lo señaló, agitó su dedo, y soltó:

**-¡Pues es demasiado obvio! Si Yoi-chan es rubio, se parecerá mucho a Hiruma, y ustedes saben que eso es peligroso-**

**-Mizumachi…-** le llamó Mamori. Lo que él decía era cierto, pero Agon no quería que nadie lo supiera pues era un asunto familiar:

**-¿Peligroso?-** bufó Kid **-¿Peligroso para quién? Ese mocoso está tan loco como ese demonio-**

**-¡No seas tonto!-** regañó Mizumachi **-¡Peligroso para él!-** carcajeó de nuevo **-¿Se han preguntado cuánto tiempo ha estado Agon soltero? ¡El hombre debe estar a punto de explotar!-**

Bueno, eso también era verdad. Los antiguos compañeros de Agon (de Shinryuji Naga) trataron de conseguirle mujeres para que se “entretuviera” un poco, pero el Dios Violento los golpeaba cuando lo hacían. El mismo Agon trató de retomar su intensa vida sexual, pero cada vez que iba a follarse a alguien, recordaba a Hiruma y sentía ganas de vomitar. Lo estaba traicionando. Por eso dejó de hacerlo.

Unsui lo sabía muy bien, su hermano se lo confesó un día en que se emborrachó tanto que hizo pedazos todos los muebles que había en su sala y encerró a Yoichi en su habitación para que no lo viera en tremendo estado.

**-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?-** cuestionó Riku, mirándolo como si hubiera enloquecido…aún más:

**-¡Oh, pues…! Un chico lindo, rubio, que se parece a tu novio muerto-** agitó los brazos para simular una explosión **-¡Capaz y Agon se termina follando a Yoi-chan!-**

La mano del Dios Violento atrapó el cuello de Mizumachi, cortándole la respiración en segundos. Todos se alteraron, su compañero había dicho una soberana estupidez, pero debían evitar que Agon lo destrozara ahí mismo y frente a tanta gente.

Unsui y Musashi fueron los primeros en acercarse para rescatar a ese idiota, pero Agon los apartó de un empujón:

**-¡¿Qué has dicho, maldita basura?!-** rugió furioso, mirando al hombre con intensidad **-¡¡Repite lo que dijiste, ahora!!-**

**-¡Agon-san!-** le habló Ikkyu **-¡Cálmate, por favor!-,** pero Agon no hacía caso. Él sólo quería matar al antiguo jugador de Poseidón:

**-¡¡Repite lo que has dicho de Hiruma y de mi hijo, basura asquerosa!!-**

Entonces, una mano gigante se posó en su hombro derecho, llamando su atención.

Era Gaoh.

Agon lo observó sorprendido:

**-Tu hijo está mirando-** le dijo, y así era. Todos los jóvenes contemplaron la escena. Sobre todo, Yoichi:

**-Hay caos en ese equipo-** comentó Yukiko al ver lo que ocurría. Sabía que su tío era un sujeto muy fuerte, pero esa velocidad de reacción era sorprendente:

**“¿Qué te pasa, viejo?”,** se preguntó el joven Quarterback al percatarse de cómo su padre se congeló, sin soltar a ese tipo raro.

Agon no supo qué hacer.

Él nunca quiso que su lagartija estuviera presente cuando él perdía la razón. No sólo por el hecho de que odiaba que el mocoso le tuviera miedo, algo inusual pues Yoichi era capaz de soportar muchas cosas sin alterarse (excepto cuando su padre se descontrolaba en serio), sino porque Hiruma lo obligó a prometerlo.

No, ese Demonio se lo había ordenado:

**_“Promete que cuidarás al enano, jodido rastas_** ”, le soltó de la nada en un día en que apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos:

**_“Por tu hombría, maldito bastardo. ¡Júrame que lo protegerás hasta de ti mismo!”_ **

Agon ya había faltado a esa promesa en varias ocasiones. Por eso trataba de mantenerse sereno con toda su fuerza de voluntad cada vez que su lagartija hacía algo que no le gustaba, y Gaoh sabía lo que era ver el frío terror en los ojos de tus pequeños cuando dejabas salir esa violencia que conforma tu espíritu. Después de todo…

_…La Gran Bestia y el Dios Violento eran similares…_

Agon lo entendió al instante, dejó ir a Mizumachi, y giró para no tener que verlo siquiera:

**-No vuelvas a abrir la maldita boca, basura-** le dijo **-O me encargaré de que sea tu último día-** con eso, se alejó. Necesitaba desaparecer por un rato.

Unsui suspiró aliviado. Ikkyu, por su lado, miró al rubio y le gritó:

**-¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?!-**

**-Vamos…-** replicó éste, tratando de aliviar ese dolor en su cuello **-¡Sólo era una broma!-**

**-¡Con esas cosas no se juega, maldito idiota!-** soltó el receptor, estaba tan molesto **-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a ofender a Agon-san?!-**

**-Ikkyu…-** le habló Unsui, tocando su hombro **-Debes calmarte, o le hará daño al bebé-** su esposo lo miró sorprendido y trató de respirar hondo, pero era muy difícil:

**-La verdad es que…-** habló Kid, acomodándose el sombrero- **Yo sí te hubiera matado…-** declaró, mirándolo fijamente. Riku pegó un salto al oírlo. Los ojos de Shien eran hermosos, pero cuando tenían ese brillo, ¡por dios!, Kid no estaba jugando.

Mizumachi resopló, disculpándose. Aunque seguía pensando que Agon había exagerado.

Para olvidar el asunto, Mamori optó por distraerlos con algunas estrategias para el partido. Ella mantenía todos los planes de Hiruma registrados en su cabeza, aunque no podía asegurar si Yoichi-chan las había analizado o modificado.

El tiempo restante se fue volando, y Kumabukuro Riko, junto con otros periodistas novatos, se presentó a la batalla. Lucía emocionada como sólo el futbol americano podía dejarla, y entonces…

El reloj marcó las 11 am…

Y se anunciaron a los equipos:

Los dioses de Japón, los Devil Dragons, se mostraron tan imponentes como en sus mejores tiempos. El equipo principal estaba conformado por Kaitani Riku, Mushanokoji “Kid” Shien, Kurita Ryokan, Takekura Gen, Kongo Ikkyu, Kongo Unsui y Kongo Agon.

La nueva generación se plantó frente a ellos bajo el título de Devils Warriors, con las miradas en alto y la determinación al filo. Los jóvenes guerreros eran hijos de aquellas impresionantes leyendas: Kurita Yusuke, Takekura Kasumi, Daichi Spencer (el descendiente de Eyeshield 21), Komusubi Eiji, Jumonji Haru, Kongo Yukiko, y el Teniente del Infierno, Kongo Yoichi.

**-Éste es el jodido momento, malditos enanos-** dijo el joven demonio con la emoción ardiendo dentro de su cruel espíritu **-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer con esos jodidos ancianos?!-** exigió, y junto a ellos, gritó:

**-¡¡¡VAMOS A MATARLOS, YEAH!!!-**

Unsui escuchó ese alarido, sonriendo. Miró a sus compañeros y dijo:

**-Parece que están muy decididos a vencernos-**

**-Aún les falta mucho para lograrlo-** dijo Riku:

**-¡Kukukukuku! Eso lo aprenderán por las malas-** soltó Agon en una cruel burla. Entonces, su rostro mostró un gesto neutral, tan serio que dejó a los demás helados y confundidos:

**-¿Y qué haremos con ellos?-** preguntó Sena, rompiendo el incómodo momento. Él sabía lo que venía ahora, y también podía ver que Agon no era capaz de iniciarlo sólo porque…

_…Estaba recordando a Hiruma…_

El Dios Violento mostró una sonrisa cruel y agresiva:

**-¡¡VAMOS A APLASTAR A ESOS JODIDOS MOCOSOS!!-**

Y el grito de todos inundó el estadio en una exclamación salvaje y maligna:

**-¡¡¡¡YAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!-**

_…Y el tiempo se detuvo, retrocedió y pudieron verlo…_

_…El Quarterback del Infierno, el gran Comandante…_

_…Hiruma Yoichi estaba ahí con ellos, hambriento de gloria, y lleno de pasión por uno de sus más grandes amores…_

¡El Futbol Americano!

En instantes, los jugadores tomaron sus respectivos lugares, y los ánimos del público despertaron en grandes ovaciones.

Yoichi invocó la primera jugada, colocó el balón en posición, y la pateadora, Takekura Kasumi, hizo su trabajo. El balón salió volando, pero no cruzó los postes de anotación, sino que aterrizó fuera del campo:

**-¡Kasumi-chan estuvo muy cerca!-** exclamó Riko, ansiosa **-¡Sin embargo, hizo un buen trabajo! ¡Es una chica con una pierna muy fuerte!-**

Kasumi chasqueó la lengua y se alejó de su puesto. ¿Cerca? ¡¿Cerca?! ¡Eso no estuvo nada cerca! ¡Joder!

Yoichi la miró, él sabía que ella no era orgullosa (al menos, no en un grado tan enfermizo como él). Su frustración estaba en no poder igualar a su padre. Lo admiraba tanto que se exigía demasiado.

Del otro lado, Musashi la observó apartarse de su Quarterback. Esa patada no era como las que él daba en la secundaria, tampoco se comparaba a la que desarrolló en Deimon. Esa patada era muy potente:

**-Kukukukuku…-** escuchó la risa de Agon atrás suyo **-Esa niña es muy buena. Demasiado para ser hija de una basura. Lo único que le hace falta a esa mocosa es un incentivo-**

Musashi no se inmutó ante sus palabras, y tampoco iba a admitir que tenía razón. Kasumi era una chica tranquila, sin ambiciones. Ella sólo quería ser el orgullo de sus padres; pero en ocasiones, no era capaz de valorar sus propios logros…porque ella había marcado 58.5 yardas…

Este día iba a traer muchas sorpresas…

Unsui tomó el puesto de Quarterback durante ese cuarto, e hizo lo mismo que su sobrino: alentó a Musashi a dar una patada. Ésta sí cruzó las barras y marcó tres puntos a favor del equipo de los dioses.

Yoichi chasqueó la lengua, divertido. Los estaban subestimando.

No, no era eso.

Desde las gradas, los antiguos jugadores de los Bando Spiders miraban la escena con atención:

**-Esa patada fue una advertencia-** comenzó Akaba- **Les están diciendo que todo lo que planean hacer, ellos lo repetirán pero mil veces mejor-**

Kotaro chasqueó la lengua:

**-Lo que esos niños están haciendo no es inteligente. ¡No es nada inteligente!-**

Yoichi se detuvo y movió sus dedos en un lenguaje secreto que Mamori, desde su puesto en las bancas, trató de descifrar. Ella no pudo ver a quién le hablaba (aunque supuso que se dirigía a todos los miembros del equipo), pero sí lo entendió. Al lograrlo, miró a Agon e hizo lo suyo. Le indicó al moreno lo que su hijo estaba planeando.

El Dios Violento había sido instruido por el mismo Demonio Rubio.

Todavía era capaz de recordar esos días en que su basura no podía levantarse de la cama sin que sus piernas cedieran a los pocos segundos.

Al principio, Hiruma conseguía mantenerse despierto por unas horas, y en ese tiempo, decidió enseñarle al moreno sobre ese truco que usaba con Mamori en los partidos. Después, llegó un momento en que estaba tan cansado que no lograba articular palabras. La única forma en que podía comunicarse con él era realizando esas señales, las más simples de su repertorio. Así estuvieron por dos meses hasta que Hiruma recuperó su demoniaco vigor y la esperanza pareció brillar de nuevo…

_…O al menos, así lo creyó Agon…_

No.

Éste no era el lugar para recordar esas cosas.

Prestó especial cuidado a los movimientos, y sonrió cruelmente. Esa lagartija resultó ser igual que su basura. El hijo de Eyeshield 21 iba a ser su carta maestra:

**“¡Kukukukukuku! Eso no te servirá hoy, enano”,** pensó el de rastas y se acercó a su hermano:

**-Unko-chan-** le llamó.

Unsui lo miró:

**-¿Qué pasa, Agon?-**

**-La lagartija usará al hijo de la basura enana** -explicó **-Me enfrentaré a él-**

**-Agon…-**

**-Espera, Agon-** llamó Riku, acercándose **-Deja que yo lo pruebe-**

**-¡¿Aaaahhhh?!-** soltó molesto **-¡¿Y por qué haría eso, enano?!-**

**-Sena es mi amigo y mi rival-** respondió **-Además, lo ideal es que otro corredor lo estudie-**

Kid apartó el sombrero de su rostro para mirar la escena. Esto le daba un mal presentimiento.

Agon observó a Riku por unos minutos, chasqueó la lengua, y se alejó:

**-Como quieras, enano-** fue todo lo que dijo. Riku se quedó tan sorprendido de su reacción que no logró moverse por unos instantes, pero el shock no duró mucho, y el ex Seibu se preparó con emoción.

Los dos equipos volvieron a tomar sus posiciones, Yoichi dio la orden y el balón llegó a sus manos. Al elevar el brazo, vio a su padre sonriendo de esa forma que aterraba a la mayoría de los presentes. Lucía confiado:

**-Viejo estúpido…-** murmuró el chico demonio, y sus ojos se dirigieron al corredor. Era hora de la diversión. Lanzó el balón con toda la potencia de la que era capaz, una muy similar a la de su “madre”, el legendario Quarterback del Infierno.

Ante eso, Daichi empezó a correr. Dio un ligero salto al ver a Riku yendo hacia él:

**-Vamos a ver qué tan bueno eres, Daichi-chan-** le dijo éste, sonriendo. Desde la banca, Sena observó todo con un gesto bastante neutral en su rostro. Mamori no pudo descifrar en qué estaba pensando.

En segundos, Riku alcanzó a Daichi, pero se extrañó de ver que el chiquillo ni siquiera se fijaba en el balón. Al contrario, éste seguía volando hacia una sola dirección:

**-¡Esa lagartija maldita!-** rugió Agon al entender su plan **-¡Enano!-** llamó a Riku para que éste lo notara, y así lo hizo. El pase iba hacia Yukiko. En un pestañeo, Riku cambió de rumbo, dispuesto a taclear a la chica antes de que ella consiguiera atrapar el objeto:

**-¡Diablos!-** soltó al ver ese “Rodeo Drive” tan cerca:

**-Fue un buen truco, chicos, ¡pero necesitarán más que eso para vencernos!-**

**-¡Aghhh, maldito demonio!-** exclamó la chica, moviendo las piernas con toda su intensidad **-Dejarme contra Kaitani-san… ¡Es imposible vencerlo!-**

**-¡¿Qué sucede, niña?! Tú eres la hija de Hosokawa Ikkyu. ¡No me digas que no puedes igualar su habilidad!-**

Desde su posición, Kid analizaba lo que ocurría. Riku se estaba confiando demasiado:

**-¡¿Igualar su habilidad?!-** cuestionó Yukiko, preocupada **-¡Yo no puedo igualar la habilidad de mis padres!-** declaró angustiada:

**-¡Corre ya, jodida prima!-** gritó Yoichi al ver que se estaba tardando demasiado en alcanzar el balón. A este paso…

**-¡Yo no puedo ser como mis padres!-**

Unsui e Ikkyu la miraron preocupados, ella siempre se había mostrado segura de sus propias capacidades.

Entonces, Yukiko sonrió de una forma tan perversa que era muy similar a las muecas que su primo soltaba cuando tenía algo horrible entre sus garras:

**-¡YO PUEDO SUPERARLOS POR COMPLETO!-** declaró con todas sus fuerzas. En menos de un segundo, giró y dio un impulso tan repentino que Riku la perdió de vista por unos momentos:

**-¡¿Pero qué…?!** -exclamó Mamori, sorprendida. Tomó el cronómetro lo más rápido que pudo y empezó a medir la carrera de la receptora:

**-No puede ser…-** soltó Ikkyu al verla. Esa velocidad superaba la que ellos conocían.

¡Ella no estaba corriendo en 4.9 segundos!

**-¡Kukukukukuku! ¡No nos subestimen, jodidas momias!-** gritó Yoichi con los ojos en blanco y esa aura maligna cubriéndolo:

**-Ese mocoso…-** gruñó Agon, sus dientes crujieron sonoramente **-¡Nos engañó! ¡Maldita lagartija!-**

**-Claro…-** dijo Sena, ansioso **-Es el hijo de Hiruma-san…-**

En segundos, Yukiko dio un salto y atrapó el balón con magnífica precisión, cayendo sobre la zona de gol con potencia:

**-¡¡Touchdown!!-** gritó Riko y su grupo de comentaristas **-¡¡Touchdown para los Devil Warriors!! Es el primero de este encuentro, y fue realizado por Kongo Yukiko. ¡La diosa receptora!-**

**-Mierda…-** soltó la chica, levantándose **-Eso sí me dolió-**

**-¡¡¡KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!!!-** carcajeó el Quarterback mientras disparaba sus armas y lloraba de la emoción:

**-¡Dios mío…!-** chilló la manager **-¡Esa fue una carrera de menos de 4.5 segundos!-**

**-En una carrera normal, Yukiko-chan es muy lenta…-** empezó Unsui **-…pero de espaldas… Bueno…-** sonrió **-De espaldas, es otra historia-**

**-¡Mocosa!-** bramó su esposo **-¡Ella nunca nos dijo que había reducido su tiempo!-**

Unsui lo miró, sonriendo. Los ojos de Ikkyu brillaban orgullosos.

**-¡¿Aaaahhhh?! Así que…todos esos mocosos tienen sus secretos-** masculló el de rastas con burla, pues es que…Bueno, aún era muy temprano para aceptar que ellos podían vencerlos.

Ambos equipos se reunieron:

**-¡Escuchen, jodidos enanos!-** llamó Yoichi **-Ésta será nuestra jugada por el momento. La jodida prima se encargará de los pases largos y marcará los touchdown hasta que TÚ...-** exclamó, señalando a Daichi **-¡De una vez te advierto que te conviene dejar de lloriquear, jodido canijo! Kaitani intentará atacarte, Eyeshield 21 también, y mi padre no dudará en matarte. ¡Así que ve preparándote y deja de temblar como una jodida nenita!-**

**-¡Oye!-** gritaron Kasumi y Yukiko al oírlo. Ese sí fue un insulto que las molestó. Daichi asintió, sacudiéndose. Con esa reacción, el Quarterback sabía que no podría usarlo aún:

**-Bien, lo siguiente que haremos será…-**

Del otro lado, Mamori hizo una reverencia:

**-Perdónenme-** dijo **-En verdad creía que él había sido literal…-**

**-¡Tsk! La lagartija ha leído todas las notas de esa basura desde que era un enano-** dijo Agon **-¡Por supuesto que iba a cambiar las señas para que nos confiáramos!-**

**-Esa inteligencia maligna es TAN de Hiruma-siguió** Musashi, cruzado de brazos y ganándose una mirada fría del moreno **-No podemos dejarnos llevar por sus trucos, o sino, quedaremos como unos idiotas-**

**-Por ahora, lo más seguro es que Yoichi-chan decida usar a Daichi-kun. Esta jugada fue para despistarnos-**

**-No-** interrumpió Sena **-Daichi no está listo, y Yoichi-chan lo sabe-**

Todos lo miraron confundidos:

**-Unsui…-** habló Riku **-Pásame el balón. Yo haré el touchdown-**

**-De acuerdo-** respondió el mayor.

Kid miró a su esposo, alejándose:

**“Riku, ¿otra vez?”** , fue todo lo que cruzó su mente antes de volver su puesto.

Unsui tomó el mando:

**-¡Set! ¡Hut!-**

Al tener el balón, el hombre lo lanzó directo al antiguo corredor de Seibu, quien estaba a milímetros de tomarlo cuando algo llamó su atención. Sobre él volaba la Diosa Receptora:

**-¡¿Qué demonios…?!-**

**-Perdone, Kaitani-san-** le dijo ella **-Pero si no la atrapo, ese demonio me torturará hasta la muerte-** le explicó, hizo un guiño y sujetó el balón con fuerza. Ya en el suelo, ella giró y corrió de espaldas hasta la zona de gol:

**-¡¡Otro touchdown de la Diosa Receptora!!-** se oyó en el estadio junto con las ovaciones del público:

**-¡Impresionante! ¡Eso fue una Máxima Atrapada!-** gritó Monta emocionado:

**-¡Máxima Atrapada!-** repitió Isao, su adorable hijo de siete años. A su lado, Suzuna, su esposa y ex porrista de los Deimon Devil Bats, rio divertida.

La siguiente jugada fue de la mano de los Devil Warriors. A estas alturas, era obvio que los primos iban a mantener su estrategia por un buen rato. Yoichi arrojó el objeto y Yukiko se dirigió a él, pero antes de saltar para atraparlo, una terrible sombra la interceptó. Ella gritó al ver a su tío, Kongo Agon, golpeando sin piedad su muñeca derecha, lo cual le hizo perder el equilibrio e impactarse contra el suelo:

**-¡Maldición, Agon!-** bramó Unsui **-¡Ten más cuidado, idiota!-**

**-¡Kukukukukuku! Lo siento, Unko-chan, pero esto es una guerra-**

Obvio que no lo lamentaba ni un poco…

**-¿Estás bien, Yukiko-chan?-** le preguntó Kasumi al ver cómo se agarraba la zona golpeada:

**-¡Aghhh! Eso creo-** miró a su tío y a su padre discutiendo del otro lado **-¡Ese hombre está loco!-**

Yoichi miró la escena con una bomba de chicle entre sus labios.

¡Su prima se estaba quejando por nada!

Ese golpe era apenas un roce comparado a los que él había recibido durante toda su vida. Sí, su padre trataba de controlarse y por eso es que le sobraban dedos a la hora de contar esas ocasiones, pero eso no negaba lo horrible que se sentían.

El primero fue cuando tenía cinco años. Ese día, su cerebro se apagó y sintió que flotaba en un vacío extraño. Durante ese tiempo, una voz muy parecida a la suya le habló. Yoichi pudo reconocerla desde el primer segundo en que la escuchó.

_…Era la voz de Hiruma Yoichi…_

_…Su “madre”…_

 A pesar de ser un insignificante feto, Yoichi sabía quiénes eran sus padres. Era perfectamente capaz de escucharlos hablar, insultarse, pelear, maldecir…

_…Y siempre pudo oír esos anhelos que Hiruma Yoichi le susurraba cuando el Dios Violento no estaba presente…_

**_“Vas a salir de ahí, enano. Vamos a conocernos al fin, y te enseñaré todo lo que debes saber para tener el control del mundo. ¡Kekekekekeke! Te enseñaré a chantajearlos a todos, a tener a los mejores esclavos, y a escoger las armas más ideales para hacer cagar del miedo a cualquiera. ¡Kekekekekeke! ¡Te enseñaré a jugar futbol americano! ¡Ya lo verás!”_ **

_…Y sí, su padre no podía mentir que él también le hablaba cuando su “madre” dormía. Sus extraños monólogos siempre fueron algo que lo hacía muy feliz, a pesar de que no entendiera nada en esos días…_

**“¡¿Aaaahhhh?! ¡¿Por qué estás tardando tanto en salir de ahí, mocoso?! ¡Kukukukuku! Ésta basura y yo ya queremos verte la cara. ¡Más te vale no ser un jodido cobarde! ¡Kukukukuku! Hay muchas basuras que aplastar. Es muy divertido hacer pedazos sus ridículos sueños. ¡Te enseñaré a patear sus asquerosos traseros! ¡Los tres saldremos de ese hospital de mierda, enano! ¡Ya lo verás!”**

No fue así.

Sólo él y su padre regresaron a casa.

Yoichi nunca le dijo sobre lo último que Hiruma Yoichi le dedicó antes de que el mundo bloqueara su cerebro, y quizás, no se lo diga pronto.

 

El caso es que su prima lloriqueaba porque era una jodida perra, y él no iba a tenerle compasión. Ella iba a seguir con el plan que él formuló hasta que ese enano de mierda deje de tener miedo y decida hacer su jodido trabajo.

Los siguientes intentos fueron destrozados por su padre. Se estaba concentrando en Yukiko pues sabía que ella era la única que podía seguirle el ritmo.

¡Joder! A este paso, no iban a durar nada.

El primer cuarto terminó con el marcador indicando un 21 vs 12 a favor de los dioses, todos hechos por ese maldito rastas. Yoichi se mantuvo calmado. Esto apenas iniciaba. Lo único que no debían hacer era confiarse.

En el equipo contrario, las cosas estaban tensas. Todos vieron la frustración en los ojos de Riku, y no era para menos. Yukiko lo había superado en todas las carreras y estuvo a punto de taclearle. Si Agon no la hubiera detenido, él habría terminado en el piso y en su condición, eso era peligroso.

La cosa aquí era que Riku se negaba a salir del juego porque su honor estaba por los suelos.

¡Su “Rodeo Drive” había sido superado por una mocosa!

Eso no iba a quedarse así:

**-Rikkun, por favor…-** Mamori trató de convencerlo, pero él menor no le hacía caso. Finalmente, Kid se acercó a él:

**-Riku, ve a la banca-** el corredor lo miró con ira:

**-¿Qué dices, Kid? ¡Sabes que no haré eso! ¡Esa niña no puede ser más rápida que yo!-**

Agon chasqueó la lengua, ¿a quién le recordaba esto?

**-No lo es. Sólo te ha superado porque estás embarazado-** explicó el vaquero **-Por eso eres más lento de lo normal, y por eso ha estado a punto de hacerte mirar el cielo** -tocó su hombro para que le prestara atención **-Por favor, ve a la banca-**

Riku se apartó bruscamente de él, molesto. Sí, estaba embarazado, ¡pero no era un maldito inválido! ¡Él podía ganar! ¡Debía hacerlo!

**-¡No lo haré!-** gritó con fuerza **-¡Esos mocosos no me vencerán tan fácilmente!-**

Ante esa irremediable terquedad, Kid lo miró con frialdad. Él ODIABA que Riku actuara de esa forma tan egoísta. ¡Con un demonio! Él no iba a arriesgarse a perder a sus bebés sólo por un estúpido partido. Levantó su mano y golpeó con poca fuerza el hombro izquierdo de su esposo, obligándolo a irse sobre su espalda hasta ser recibido por Tetsuma, quien lo levantó de la camisa:

**-A la banca. AHORA-** ordenó Kid, dejando en claro que estaba más que furioso. Riku trató de soltarse, pero Tetsuma ni se inmutó y obedeció a su amigo.

Al ver esto, Unsui se dirigió al receptor, y dijo:

**-Tú también deberías ir, Ikkyu. Ya terminó tu cuarto-**

Ikkyu lo miró, y dio media vuelta:

**-No sé de qué estás hablando-** al verlo irse, Unsui decidió pedir ayuda:

**-Agon, dile algo-**

**-¡Kukukukuku! Ese enano anda histérico porque no haces tu trabajo, Unko-chan-,** y él también se alejó.

Unsui resopló. Este sería un día muy largo.

Con la salida de Riku, Sena tomó su lugar. Mientras se preparaba, Monta se acercó y le gritó desde las gradas:

**-¡Oye, Sena!-** su amigo le sonrió **-¡No vayas a matar a esos chicos!-** el corredor soltó una tímida risa:

**-¿Qué te pasa, Monta? ¡Yo no soy como Agon-san!-** ambos rieron con cuidado para que el moreno no fuera a despedazarlos. Entonces, el legendario Eyeshield 21 lo notó…

Monta quería estar ahí con ellos…

Sena pudo verlo en sus ojos, pero desde aquel partido en que lesionaron su rodilla a propósito, Monta tuvo que retirarse del futbol americano por completo. De hecho, fue uno de los primeros en hacerlo.

Eso resultó ser un duro golpe.

El hombre se deprimió tanto que los tratamientos físicos no hacían efecto en él.

_…Bien dicen que sin la mente, el cuerpo no funciona…_

Para ese tiempo, el matrimonio no tenía hijos. Así que, el repentino embarazo de Suzuna fue la cura que el ex receptor necesitó para sanar. Ahora ya caminaba sin tanto dolor y su ánimo estaba de vuelta. Si bien, no podía jugar, al menos iba a ver en qué terminaba esto… y había que decirlo, Yoichi-chan era tan demoniaco como su antiguo Quarterback:

**-Recuerda, Sena-** le llamó antes de que dieran inicio **-¡Máximo Esfuerzo!-**

**-¡Sí!-** respondió el corredor y se acomodó en su sitio:

**-Ahora las cosas se pondrán difíciles-** comentó Kasumi **-Eyeshield 21 está en el campo, y es más rápido que Kaitani-san. Escapar de él será imposible-**

**-¿Imposible? ¡Kukukukukuku!-** rio el Quarterback **-No tenemos más que un 0.0001% a favor. El único que lo puede igualar es el jodido canijo-** ambos miraron a Daichi, el corredor del equipo. El chico lucía tan asustado, que no podía quitar la mirada de su “madre”.

Yoichi se acercó a él y le disparó con su metralleta, llamando su atención:

**-¡Hiiiiiiiii!-** gritó el pequeño, espantado.

Kasumi quiso ir a rescatarlo, había cuidado de ese chico de la misma forma en que su mamá cuidó de Sena, pero no…

¿Daichi quería ser el mejor corredor de su generación? ¡Pues tenía que superar a Eyeshield 21 y al gran Panther!

Con esa resolución, ella se apartó del lugar:

**-¡Escucha bien, maldito idiota!-** gritó Yoichi con fuerza **-Hace un año, tú fuiste el que vino a nuestro club a unirse para ser el mejor corredor del universo-** dijo el Quarterback, recordando perfectamente esos días en que él y sus compañeros estaban reclutando jugadores **-¡No vengas a actuar como un jodido cobarde ahora! ¡¡No voy a permitírtelo, basura!!-**

Daichi pegó un salto al oírlo. Él también podía recordar esa mañana como si hubiera ocurrido la semana pasada. La respuesta de su Quarterback fue una inmediata positiva, acompañada de esa misma frase:

**_“¡No vengas a actuar como un jodido cobarde en el momento en que te necesitemos! ¡¡No voy a permitírtelo, basura!!”_ **

El corredor no supo qué decir. Él era rápido, pero su “madre” lo era aún más. ¡Él ni siquiera le llegaba a los talones!

**-Yoichi-san…-** le habló, tratando de mantenerse serio **-Si él estuviera aquí… Si tu mamá estuviera aquí…-** el chico demonio entrecerró los ojos **-Si Hiruma Yoichi estuviera aquí…Tú…. ¿Tú lo enfrentarías?...-**

Hubo silencio ante esa pregunta.

Todos en el equipo sabían que su Quarterback era huérfano de “madre”. Es decir, todos sabían que Yoichi sólo tenía a su padre, un hombre sumamente aterrador que helaba la sangre de quien tuviera la osadía de mirarlo. Sin embargo, nunca supieron quién lo había traído al mundo. Su Quarterback había guardado celosamente esa información hasta hace siete días, cuando decidió armar todo este desastre:

**“Yo soy el hijo del Comandante del Infierno”,** les dijo con esa extraña y reluciente AK-47 apoyada en su hombro:

**-Enano idiota-** murmuró Yukiko **-A ese demonio no le gusta que le mencionen eso-**

Kasumi la miró de reojo:

**-¿Por qué?-** cuestionó con suavidad:

**-Es un asunto delicado, y a mi tío tampoco le gusta. He visto a mi papá y a mi tío estar cerca sin hablarse por dos años sólo porque mamá dijo su nombre durante una reunión de navidad-**

Eso era real.

Esa noche, a Ikkyu se le escapó mencionar a Hiruma y sus locas formas de intimidar a la gente durante los partidos junto con un:

**_“¡Ese demonio estaba Onni-loco!”_ **

Para ese tiempo, Yoichi tenía cuatro años y la necesidad de saber el porqué de la ausencia de su “madre”. Agon todavía seguía mal por lo ocurrido y no se atrevía a contarle nada, lo cual provocó que estuviera a segundos de matar a Ikkyu. Si no lo hizo, fue porque recordó que él era uno de sus pocos verdaderos amigos. Así que, en impenetrable silencio, tomó a su hijo y se fue de esa casa para no volver a hablar con ellos por más de 24 largos meses. Yukiko comprendió todo a pesar de ser casi una bebé.

Kasumi también lo entendía.

Cuando se quedaba a dormir en casa de su amigo, o viceversa, el tema de su “madre” era prácticamente un tabú. En el aire se sentía la advertencia de eso. Además, su papá se lo había mencionado la primera vez que le habló de él y Yusuke:

**_“Con Yoichi-chan… Nunca preguntes por su mamá…”_ **

**_“¿Por qué?”,_** cuestionó ella:

**_“Porque él murió para que Yoichi-chan naciera…”._ **

Durante el resto de aquella tarde, su mamá no había parado de llorar en silencio, y su papá desapareció por tres días. Tardaron un año en decirle que ellos fueron amigos de la “mamá” de Yoichi, y que él había muerto el día en que su amigo nació. Su padre se había quedado sólo al cuidado de un bebé que era la copia exacta del amor de su vida. Era una historia triste, pero eso le daba fuerzas a su capitán para seguir mejorando cada día, sin parar.

Por eso, Kongo Yoichi nunca aceptaba un “No puedo seguir”, o un “Vamos a rendirnos”…

_…Porque Hiruma Yoichi tampoco lo permitía…_

Tras un largo silencio, el joven Quarterback guardó su metralleta y habló con seriedad:

**-Por supuesto, jodido canijo-**

Daichi lo miró sin poder creerlo:

**-Pe…Pero…-**

**-¿Pero qué? ¡¿Aaahhhhh?! Si Hiruma Yoichi estuviera aquí, él ya sabría cómo ganar este partido y lo alargaría sólo para torturarnos. ¡Eyeshield 21 y mi padre serían los encargados de eso! ¿Y sabes qué?-** sacó una bazuca, la cargó en segundos y disparó hacia el cielo **-¡¡Me importa un carajo!! No puedo ser el Comandante del Infierno si no puedo vencerlo. Por eso mi padre trajo a los mejores de su generación, ¡para que nosotros ganemos nuestro lugar!-**

**-¿Nuestro…lugar…?-** Yoichi asintió:

**-Así que…-** se inclinó para mirarlo directo a los ojos **-¿Estás listo para dejar de lloriquear? ¡Tú eres el hijo de Kobayakawa Sena y Patrick Spencer! ¡¡Sólo tú puedes derrotar a Eyeshield 21 y a Panther!!-**

El pequeño corredor abrió los ojos al máximo. Era verdad. Sus padres eran los hombres más veloces de todo el mundo. Él, Daichi, poseía la agilidad de Panther y la técnica de Sena. ¡Y la herencia de ambos era esa incalculable velocidad!

Sí podía…

Claro que podía…

Daichi se levantó, se puso el casco, y se volvió a su Quarterback:

**-¡Venceré a Eyeshield 21!-** declaró con fuerza. Yoichi sonrió malignamente y disparó hacia el cielo.

El segundo cuarto empezó, los hombres de línea se encontraron, y Kurita reconoció que su hijo, Yusuke, tenía mucha fuerza. A diferencia de él cuando tenía su edad, Yusuke sabía controlarla de acuerdo a la situación y al enemigo al que debía enfrentarse. Yoichi-chan lo entrenó bien cuando su hijo se fue con él a Estados Unidos para realizar la Death March.

¡Dios!, le estaba costando bastante trabajo detenerlo.

Yusuke dejó salir hasta el último gramo de potencia de su cuerpo, e hizo algo que dejó boquiabiertos a los otros dioses:

Hizo que Kurita mirara el cielo…

Al quedar en el suelo, un solo pensamiento cruzó su mente al ver ese pase diabólico que Yoichi realizó luego de aquel despliegue de poder:

**“Hiruma, ¡éste es tu hijo!”,** y lloró como no lo hacía en años.

Yukiko y Daichi corrieron para atrapar el balón. No importaba quién de los dos lo lograra, sólo debían hacerlo. Desde la izquierda, Eyeshield 21 apareció en segundos y tacleó al joven corredor. Le dedicó una mirada de soslayo, dispuesto a rotar e ir tras la chica para detenerla.

Del otro lado, Ikkyu corría hacia su hija. Era la hora de su duelo. Yukiko miró a su “madre” sin saber cómo actuar. Él estaba embarazado. No podía darle con toda su fuerza pero, si lo trataba con cuidado, no sería justo para él.

En los ojos de Ikkyu pudo ver una declaración:

**“No tengas piedad”**

No la tendría.

Ambos saltaron hacia el objeto, dispuestos a pelear a muerte. Unsui contuvo la respiración ante ese duelo. El silencio llenó el estadio al ver a Ikkyu caer al suelo…sin el balón:

**-¡¡Touchdown para los Devil Warriors!!-**

**-Yeaaahhhhh!!-** gritó Akiko con la emoción al máximo, levantándose de la nada hasta que el dolor en su tobillo le hizo recordar que hacer eso era mala idea. Además, su papá la observó con esa sonrisa extraña de “¿Qué crees que haces, mocosa?”. La chica se sentó lentamente, riendo y disculpándose. Sabía que su papá estaba celoso de que ella apoyara a sus amigos, pero las cosas debían ser así.

_…Todos los miembros de cada generación debían apoyarse entre sí…_

Agon chasqueó la lengua, irritado. Ese maldito de Kurita (ya no podía decirle “gordo” porque ahora era una bola de músculos)…

**-Si esa maldita basura no fuera tan ridícula, ¡esos mocosos no hubieran logrado hacer ese touchdown!-** rugió:

**-Perdona, Agon…-** habló Kurita con seriedad, sin su casco **-Pero ésta batalla ha sido ganada limpiamente. Mi hijo me ha vencido-**

Al terminar de decir eso, Kurita se fue a la banca, aceptando que ya no tenía lugar en esta batalla. Su tiempo había pasado.

Musashi lo vio y sonrió. Pronto sería su turno, y si Hiruma estuviera aquí, seguramente haría un desastre para ser de los últimos en perder. Ese demonio siempre fue así…lo extrañaba tanto…

**-Tsk, basura…-** escupió el moreno, acercándose a las reservas **-Entra ahí, gorila basura-**

**-¡Agon!-** exclamó Unsui, inquieto **-¡Es muy pronto!-**

**-¡¿Aaahhhhhh?! ¿Pronto? ¡No es nada pronto, idiota! ¡Nos hemos quedado sin defensa!-**

Unsui no pudo contradecir eso. Por su lado, Gaoh sonrió, levantándose:

**-Bien…-** soltó- **Veamos de qué está hecho tu hijo, Kongo Agon-**

**-Ya te lo dije, gorila basura-** dijo el Dios Violento **-¡No le tengas piedad a esa lagartija estúpida!-**

En el lado de los Devil Warriors:

**-¡Kukukukuku! Los hemos puesto nerviosos-** dijo Yoichi, complacido:

**-Sí, pero ahora sacarán a esa bestia de Gaoh-** replicó Kasumi **-Y pronto, Ikkyu-san tendrá que salir. Esa caída fue peligrosa. ¿Segura que él está bien?-** le preguntó a la receptora:

**-Mamá estará bien-** contestó ella **-Aunque lo intente, no podré convencerlo. Papá y yo tratamos toda la semana. Peleará a muerte si es necesario-**

**-No lo creo. El viejo ya le dijo que sólo podía jugar un cuarto, y como dijo la jodida nenita, ese golpe se vio muy fuerte-**

**-Pero…Si ikkyu-san se va, Tetsuma-san entrará…-** habló Haru, preocupado:

**-Tetsuma es la locomotora humana, y está en las mejores condiciones para este partido. Todo está en nuestra contra ahora, pero no vamos a darnos por vencidos. ¿O sí, jodidos amigos?-** preguntó Yoichi con esa aura maligna rodeándolo:

**-¡Claro que no!-** respondieron los demás jugadores, sin miedo. Sus espíritus ardían por el deseo de victoria:

**-¡Perfecto! Entonces, lo siguiente será…-**

La siguiente jugada fue una tremenda sorpresa. Agon y Unsui miraron impresionados a sus respectivos hijos en aquella formación. Detrás de Yusuke, Yoichi y Yukiko estaban juntos en idéntica posición, inclinados, listos para recibir el balón:

**-Maldito enano…-** susurró Agon, emocionado como pocas veces:

**-Ese es el…-** Unsui tampoco lograba creerlo. Ellos nunca les habían mostrado esa técnica a sus retoños, y no era algo que se aprendiera con sólo leer la teoría o revisar los videos de sus antiguos partidos, pero ahí estaba…

El Dragon Fly.

Agon sabía que Hiruma había analizado el Dragon Fly desde todas las perspectivas existentes, pero esa información y su respaldo las tenía Mamori, quien le entregó una copia a él. El moreno lo almacenó todo en una laptop que rompió en un estallido de ira, y la máquina que perteneció al Demonio Rubio fue destruida por él mismo en una noche en que buscaba la forma de mejorar su salud para no perder a su bebé.

Sí, Agon lo recordaba bien. Él estaba tan metido en su cabeza que sólo el impacto de las garras del demonio contra la pantalla lo devolvió al mundo real. Cuando lo miró, Hiruma tenía ese gesto helado…

**_“Nacerá, el enano nacerá…”,_** fue todo lo que le dijo en ese momento.

Y así ocurrió, pero…

No…

El caso ahora es que ese mocoso estaba listo para usar la jugada de los Kongo por excelencia.

¡Más le valía a ese par de enanos hacerla bien, o si no, los mataría!

**-¡Set! ¡Hut! ¡Hut! ¡Hut!-**

El balón fue lanzado, y con eso, el engaño comenzó.

Agon sintió que viajó en el tiempo al ver a su hijo y a su sobrina realizando el Chris Cross de una manera impecable. Unsui perdió de vista el valioso objeto, pero el Dios Violento no. Se lanzó hacia Yukiko con toda su velocidad, derribándola:

**-¡Tío, eres muy cruel!-** le dijo ésta, y ahí se dio cuenta de todo. El Dragon Fly era sólo una falacia, quien tenía el balón era el hijo de Sena. Agon se levantó y fue tras el chico al mismo tiempo que Eyeshield 21.

Daichi se movía con toda su capacidad. Sus piernas largas le estaban sirviendo de mucho, y esa agilidad de fiera salvaje lo hacía impredecible. Sena pudo verlo mientras se dirigía hacia él, la destreza de su esposo clavada en su hijo y manifestándose sin ningún límite.

Sonrió divertido. Patrick tenía razón. Ellos no eran los grandes rivales de Daichi.

_…El único que podía vencer a Daichi era el mismo Daichi…_

El chico frenó unas milésimas de segundo, y fue suficiente para ser derrotado. Eyeshield 21 se arrojó a él para taclearle, pero antes de tocar el suelo, Daichi lanzó el balón hacia su izquierda.

¿Quién estaba en esa dirección?

El Teniente de los Avernos, Kongo Yoichi.

El Quarterback recibió el ovoide con facilidad, yendo hacia la zona de gol. Por un momento, los Devil Warriors celebraron con entusiasmo otro touchdown hasta que…

La presencia de Gaoh cubrió toda la visión del chico demonio. Su sonrisa gigante y sus manos destructoras estaban a milímetros de Yoichi.

Agon se detuvo a medio campo para ver la masacre…

¡Joder…!

No…

Ese gorila basura iba a matar a su lagartija…

¡Maldito instinto de padre!

¡¿Pero por qué rayos hizo eso?!

¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS PROVOCÓ ÉSTE DUELO?!

Por un momento…

Por un momento, los ojos fríos de Hiruma cruzaron por su mente…

**-Sea amable conmigo, Gaoh-san…-** murmuró Yoichi sin darle la cara:

**-Eso es imposible-** respondió el hombre, disfrutando de todo eso.

Una vez juró que haría pagar a Kongo Agon por haberle salvado de Mr. Don, en la copa mundial.

Ahora, era la oportunidad.

Se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el chico, de frente y con sus instintos asesinos al máximo.

De la misma forma en que lo hizo contra Hiruma Yoichi...

La diferencia era que el poder actual de Gaoh había superado los límites humanos. Era mucho más fuerte que antes…

**-¡Mierda, demonio!-** gritó Kasumi con todas sus fuerzas **-¡Sal de ahí! ¡AHORA!-**

Yukiko también se alteró:

**-Joder, primo… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-**

Nadie entendía por qué el joven Quarterback seguía corriendo directo a ese monstruo salvaje, ni siquiera su padre.

Agon quiso gritarle, quiso ordenarle que se alejara, que él se haría cargo de Gaoh, pero no lo hizo. No tuvo tiempo porque…

A escasos pasos, Yoichi lo sintió dentro de él.

La electricidad viajando por todo su cuerpo a los lugares justos en un acto que su cerebro registraría mucho después. Sus pies se movieron, rotó sobre su propio eje hasta impulsarse hacia la izquierda, dejando que Gaoh, la Gran Bestia, cayera al suelo con potencia.

Se hizo el más profundo silencio.

Aquello fue…

**-Eso fue…-** susurró Mamori, impresionada:

**-¡Esto es increíble!-** gritó Riko **-¡El Teniente de los Avernos, Yoichi-kun ha esquivado con éxito a Gaoh, el Gran Monstruo de Japón con facilidad! ¡Eso sólo puede significar una cosa!-**

Lentamente, una cruel y enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Dios Violento…

Empezó a reír…

Después, carcajeó con ímpetu y absoluto orgullo…

Aquello había sido…

Eso fue…

_…¡Impulso de Velocidad Divina!..._

Los dioses vieron incrédulos cómo el pequeño Yoichi, no, el Quarterback Yoichi marcaba otro touchdown a favor de la nueva generación mientras Gaoh se recuperaba del shock.

Con eso, Agon dejó de reír.

Miró al cielo, era un día intenso y bello. Las nubes vagaban estúpidamente en el claro azul. Las rastas del hombre cayeron sobre su espalda al quitarse el casco, y se retiró sus Oakley Juliets para ver  el marcador:

_…21 vs 24 a favor de los Devil Warriors…_

**-Hiruma…-** soltó **-Éste mocoso…-**

**_“Es tuyo, jodido rastas. De nadie más. ¡Eres el único con el que tengo sexo, idiota!”_ **

**-Éste mocoso…-**

**_“El enano tendrá lo mejor de los dos. ¡Kekekekekeke! Tú talento, mi inteligencia, ¡y nuestra maldad! ¡Ya lo verás, jodido rastas!”_ **

**-Hiruma, ¡maldito demonio! Tenías razón, asquerosa basura-** bajó la mirada hasta su hijo **-¡Él es nuestro hijo!-**

Ambos, padre e hijo, se observaron por un buen rato hasta que Yoichi sonrió, enseñando sus afilados colmillos en una mueca de sincera alegría.

Su padre estaba orgulloso de él.

No era algo nuevo, Agon se lo decía con bastante regularidad, pero…

Ésta vez se sentía muy real.

Luego de eso, Agon chasqueó la lengua en una suave risa, y volvió con su equipo en el momento justo en que el árbitro declaró el final de la primera mitad:

**-Vaya…-** soltó Unsui al ver a su hermano acercándose a él **-Nunca había visto a Agon tan…tan…-**

**-¡Tan feliz!-** concluyó Ikkyu, emocionado **-¡Está feliz de ver que Yoichi-chan tiene talento!-**

**-Claro que no-** replicó Musashi, ganándose la confusión de la pareja:

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** preguntó el receptor, pero el mayor no contestó. Mamori entendió su silencio. Después de todo, ella también amó a Hiruma:

**“Agon-kun está feliz de ser el padre de Yoichi-chan”,** dedujo, secándose aquella traicionera lágrima que rodó por su mejilla:

**-¡¿Aaahhhh?!-** exclamó el moreno al ver a Gaoh llegar hasta ellos **-¡¿Qué carajos fue eso?! ¡Kukukukukukuku! ¡¿Qué no te dije que podías hacer pedazos a ese mocoso?! ¡No me digas que te derrotó tan fácilmente!-**

**-Maldito bastardo-** respondió la bestia **-Es tú hijo, ¡y es igual de problemático que ese demonio!-**

**-¡Kukukukuku! ¡Qué patética excusa, basura!-**

**-Ya, calmados, por favor-** les llamó Mamori **-Yoichi-chan ha dado un mensaje-**

Todos miraron a los rivales. En efecto, el Quarterback les estaba hablando a sus compañeros con señas, y ellos parecían entenderle muy bien:

**-“Seguiremos usando el Dragon Fly. Gaoh ya no es una amenaza”-** tradujo Agon **-¡Kukukukuku! Ese mocoso se está confiando-**

**-Pero recuerda que él ha cambiado el significado de cada movimiento. No podemos asegurar si eso es lo que en verdad dice-** replicó Mamori:

**-Aaahhhh, pero en algo tiene razón-** el moreno encaró al monstruo **-¿Qué harás al respecto, gorila basura?-**

Gaoh sonrió de forma horrible:

**-Mataré a tu hijo-** aseguró:

**-Veamos si puedes, basura-.**

Con los Devil Warriors, la explicación en clave del demonio fue sorpresiva:

**-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer eso, Yoichi-san?-** preguntó Daichi con timidez. El chico demonio se enfureció y le lanzó una lluvia de balas:

**-¡¿Aaahhh?! ¿Cómo que si estoy seguro? ¡¡Claro que estoy seguro, jodido enano!!-**

**-Demonio ridículo-** soltó Kasumi **-La estrategia que hemos usado hasta ahora nos ha servido mucho, y eres demasiado lento para ser receptor. ¿Qué estás planeando con ese cambio? ¿Que perdamos?-**

**-Eso es cierto, maldito. ¡No puedes hacer lo que dices!-** replicó Yukiko, y ella no lo decía con tacto. Su primo era un inútil en ese tipo de jugadas. Aquí había gato encerrado, o… ¿demonio encerrado?... En fin…

**-¡Kukukukuku! Ustedes sólo deben obedecerme, jodidos amigos-** sentenció con su expresión maligna y su metralleta cargada.

 

El tercer cuarto empezó, y ahí, los dioses comprobaron que ese muchacho loco estaba comenzando a arriesgarse demasiado pues había cedido su puesto a Yukiko, su prima.

Yukiko era una de las mejores Quarterback de Kantou, y se había ganado fácilmente ese puesto desde que entró a Shinryuji Naga. Sin embargo, el que Yoichi no estuviera a su lado para realizar el Dragon Fly era algo demasiado extraño y peligroso. En su lugar, acompañando a la Diosa Receptora, se encontraba Kasumi, la hija de Musashi. El joven demonio era parte la línea que las protegía:

**-Y ahora, ¿qué planea ese niño?-** se cuestionó Unsui, analizando la situación.

Agon observó todo por unos segundos y empezó a reír, llamando la atención de su gemelo:

**-Aaahhhh…-** exclamó **-Esto es como lo que hizo ese maldito…-**

**-¿Qué…? ¿A qué te refieres, Agon?-**

**-Es un engaño, Unko-chan. Resuélvelo-** ordenó antes de irse a su lugar.

El juego comenzó, y Yukiko lanzó el balón con excelente precisión. Daichi y Yoichi corrieron al mismo tiempo.

Eyeshield 21se aproximó hacia el joven demonio con la intención de taclearlo, pero ocurrió algo que le trajo malos recuerdos. Yoichi lo esquivó, se colocó atrás de él, y con su mano estirada, lo golpeó justo en la nuca, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Después, siguió su ruta.

Agon carcajeó al ver eso.

**-Eso no estuvo nada bien, Sena…-** murmuró Riku, apenado por el corredor. Mamori asintió suavemente.

A medio camino, Gaoh trató de golpear a Yoichi de nuevo, pero la historia se repitió y el joven demonio lo pasó. En ese momento, Yoichi giró y empezó a correr de espaldas a una velocidad sorprendente:

**-¡¿Qué?!-** gritó Yukiko al verlo **-¡¡Maldito demonio!!-**

Mamori sacó el cronómetro para medir su tiempo. Cuando Yoichi saltó para atrapar el balón y dárselo a su corredor, frenó la cuenta con un alarido:

**-¡Esos fueron 4.7 segundos!-**

**-¡¿Qué?!-** gritó Riku, sorprendido:

**-¡Kukukukukuku! Sabía que esa lagartija tonta lo iba a hacer-** soltó Agon al ver que marcaban otro touchdown:

**-¡Rayos!-** soltó Ikkyu **-¡Si no nos ponemos serios, nos ganarán!-**

**-Cálmate, no pasará eso-** dijo Unsui, pero en verdad estaba preocupado. No pensó que esos chicos fueran tan buenos.

**-¡¡¡Tú!!!-** chilló Yukiko al reunirse el equipo **-¡¡¡Jodido bastardo!!!-** tomó a su primo de la camisa y empezó a sacudirlo con furia **-¡¡¡Desgraciado infeliz, hijo de puta, cabrón de mierda!!! ¡¡¿Pero cómo te atreves a hacer eso?!! ¡¡¿Acaso quieres que te mate?!!-**

**-¡¡KUKUKUKUKUKUKU!!-** se retorcía Yoichi mientras su prima lo zarandeaba sin piedad, orgulloso de su cruel jugada:

**-Oye, Yukiko-chan…-** le habló Kasumi **-Basta… Lo matarás… Y perderemos…-** dijo, aunque…igual se lo merecía.

 

Los dioses pidieron un tiempo fuera, y se reunieron:

**-Debemos empezar a atacarlos en serio. Ya comprobamos que no son niños, pueden soportar nuestro ritmo perfectamente-**

**-¡¿Aaaahhhh?! ¡Eso ya lo sabíamos desde que ese mocoso derribó a este idiota!-** soltó Agon, señalando a Kurita **-Además, ¡la lagartija volvió a esquivar al gorila basura!-**

**-Y Yoichi-chan noqueó a Sena-kun-** terminó Kid, lo cual hizo que una nube gris se colocara sobre el mencionado. Mamori se acercó y trató de dispersarla con una escoba:

**-De acuerdo-** asintió Unsui **-Haré un pase largo para el siguiente touchdown. Ikkyu, Agon, cuento con ustedes-** les dijo, y ambos asintieron.

El partido se reanudó, y Unsui lanzó el balón hacia su esposo. Ikkyu salió a toda prisa, mirando el objeto fijamente, sin darse cuenta de que había caído en una trampa. Al ir de espaldas, no vio que Yoichi corría directo, saltando tras él y robándole el balón. El aura maligna de ese engendro lo desorientó tanto que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo sobre su estómago. Unsui se alteró y trató de ir hacia él para evitar una tragedia, pero quien salvó a Ikkyu de ello fue el mismo Agon. El Dios Violento lo sujetó de la camisa y se lo llevó hacia su área, dejando que la lagartija marcara otra anotación. Cuando su hermano les dio alcance, el de rastas siguió de largo sin dejar ir a Ikkyu:

**-¡Agon!-** lo llamó, pero él no le hizo caso:

**-¡Agon-san, espera…!-** el receptor trató de liberarse, pero contra el dragón menor era imposible.

Entonces, Agon se detuvo y lo lanzó con extrema suavidad (bastante extrema) hacia la banca, justo al lado de Riku, quien pegó un salto de la impresión:

**-Ya estás listo, enano. Te quedas ahí-** le dijo y dio media vuelta:

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡Agon-san, eso es injusto!-** soltó Ikkyu, totalmente ofendido:

**-¡¿Aaaahhhhhhh?!-** gritó el de rastas, encarándolo **-¡Perdiste un maldito pase! ¡EL MÁS FÁCIL DE TODO EL PARTIDO!-** el receptor se encogió de hombros ante eso:

**-Pe…pero…-**

**-Te quedas ahí, y ya-** ordenó el moreno, sonriendo cruelmente **-Háganse compañía, enanos. Frótense las barrigas y eso. ¡Kukukuku!-**

**-¡Agon-kun!-** lo regañó Mamori al ver a ese par echando fuego gracias a la indiscreción de ese malvado hombre, pero fue ignorada. Después, ella se les acercó y les ofreció bebidas, hablándoles cariñosamente. Aunque era obvio que ellos no querían ni que los miraran.

Agon se dirigió a Tetsuma y le indicó entrar al campo. El hombre se levantó, expulsando vapor por todo su cuerpo, y listo para la guerra:

**-Mataremos a esos mocosos con ustedes dos-** le indicó a Kid **-¡No vayan a arruinarlo, basuras!-**

El hombre se acomodó el casco, y respondió:

**-No tienes que decírmelo-** con eso, quedó declarado que los gemelos se irían a la defensiva. Antes de reanudar el juego, Agon bramó hacia el equipo:

**-Si alguien más trae “paquete extra”-** empezó, mirando directamente a Sena **-¡Que hable ahora y se largue al “club de preñadas”!-**

Sena negó de inmediato, asegurando que él estaba “libre de pecado”. Mamori cerró los ojos, ella no jugaba y no tenía por qué decirlo ahora (esa sorpresa se la daría a su familia cuando todo esto acabara). Lo que sí la cohibió un poco fue esa halo terrible que rodeó los expulsados. En verdad que Agon se había pasado…

**-Ahí viene Tetsuma-san-** habló Daichi al ver la nueva formación de los dioses. Yoichi miró a su prima:

**-Vuelve a tu puesto. Eres la única que puede darle cara a esa jodida máquina-**

Yukiko gruñó al oírlo:

**-¡Bastardo! Sabes que no se trata sólo de eso. El “Shotgun” de Kid-san y la carrera de Tetsuma-san es una jugada mortal. Ésta vez, sí nos aplastarán-**

**-¡Kukukukukuku! Por eso habrá dos receptores, jodida prima. La jodida nenita se encargará de pasar el balón-** ante eso, Kasumi se escandalizó:

**-¡¿Qué?!-** vio a su amigo carcajear gustoso y lo tomó de la camisa- **¡¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o qué?! ¡Esa no es mi posición!-**

**-¡Pues lo será hasta que derrotes a ese maldito anciano, perra! Ésta es la única defensa que tenemos contra esos dos-**

Kasumi se quedó sin palabras y lo dejó ir, aceptando las órdenes de su Quarterback. Yukiko la vio tomar posición, y dijo:

**-Vencer a la Magnum de las 60 yardas…-** y observó a su primo **-¿No es un poco imposible?-**

**-Para nada…-** respondió el demonio y se fue.

 

Inició el juego.

La combinación de Kid y Tetsuma resultó ser demasiado para los Devil Warriors. Cuando el vaquero lanzó el balón, los primos buscaron atraparlo, pero la ruta imparable de la “locomotora humana” les hizo salir volando…literalmente. Yukiko sabía que Tetsuma iba a ser difícil, pero no tanto. Empezó a frustrarse cuando marcaron dos touchdown más, y no sólo eso, los estaban acorralando. En poco tiempo, la distancia que habían ganado se redujo drásticamente. Ahora debían recorrer 73 yardas si querían remontar.

Yoichi observó el marcador:

33 vs 30 a favor de los dioses de Japón.

Sonrió malignamente:

**-Kasumi…-** habló, y la chica se paralizó ante la forma tan extraña en que le habló su amigo. Más que eso, él no solía decir su nombre directamente. El demonio giró y la miró:

**-¿Qué…?-** alcanzó a preguntar, pero esa risa sádica le heló la sangre:

**-Es la hora, Kasumi-chan…-** soltó con burla, apuntándole con su metralleta **-¡Vence a ese jodido viejo!-.**

Musashi prestó atención a la siguiente jugada de los chicos: una patada. Yoichi estaba en su puesto de Quarterback mientras su hija se preparaba:

**-Si esa niña logra anotar, empatarán contra nosotros-** exclamó Kid- **Es una gran distancia-**

**-¡Kukukukuku! Veamos si esa mocosa puede hacerlo-** soltó Agon, mirando al pateador.

Musashi no estaba preocupado, él siempre creyó que su hija era capaz de superarlo, sólo debía romper esa barrera de “quiero ser como él” para irse al “quiero hacerlo polvo”.

El chico demonio se inclinó junto al soporte, y dijo:

**-Puedes hacerlo, Kasumi-** ella lo vio, sorprendida **-Sólo debes metértelo bien en la jodida cabeza-**

**-Es un largo camino-** respondió ella:

**-¡Kukukukuku! No dije que hicieras 60 yardas, idiota-** aclaró con sus ojos fijos en ella **-¡Quiero que patees con todas tus fuerzas! ¡METE ESE BALÓN AUNQUE TENGAS QUE MORIR EN EL INTENTO!-**

**-Maldito demonio…-** suspiró **-¡Lo haré!-**

**-¡Excelente!-** replicó, y convocó la jugada **-¡Set! ¡Hut! ¡Hut!-**

Yoichi recibió el ovoide, lo colocó en el punto exacto y vio a la chica tomar impulso.

Kasumi tomó impulso con la cabeza llena de miles de ideas y recuerdos. Sus padres, su encuentro con sus amigos, el ingreso a Deimon, los partidos que ella vio y en donde jugó el llamado “Magnum de las 60 yardas”.

Todo estaba ahí.

Ella siempre se creyó inferior a él, pero en realidad, no era así. Kasumi poseía la dedicación de Mamori, y la habilidad innata de Musashi. Ella no era sólo la hija de un gran jugador. Ella era la pateadora de los Devil Warriors, y joder, ¡éste balón iba a hacer lo que ella quería!

La chica pegó con todas sus fuerzas, el balón viajó por el campo, y cruzó los postes de anotación, dejando impresionados a todos. Incluyendo a Agon.

El público gritó, aplausos y ovaciones se oyeron.

Mamori lloró, y su esposo sonrió orgulloso. Había sido vencido por la mejor pateadora de toda la historia, su hija:

**-¡Eso es!-** gritó Kasumi mientras sus compañeros la abrazaban y felicitaban, aunque tuvo que esquivar a Yusuke antes de terminar hecha papilla contra el suelo:

**-¡KUKUKUKUKUKU!-** disparó Yoichi, celebrando el empate y una victoria más para su equipo.

Yukiko se acercó a ella y le palmeó la espalda:

**-Nada mal para ser una chica insípida-** dijo con una sonrisa leve:

**-Maldita, ibas a decir otra cosa, ¿no?-** respondió la pateadora sin ningún indicio de molestia en su voz. Yukiko rio y se alejó.

El marcador ahora estaba en 33 vs 33, un absoluto e inimaginable empate:

**-¡¿Aaahhhhh?! ¡73 yardas! ¡Esa mocosa hizo 73 yardas!-** soltó Agon. Contrario a lo que parecía, el Dios Violento se estaba divirtiendo. Estos mocosos eran increíbles, ¡pero su lagartija lo era aún más!

**-Increíble…-** murmuró Kid, y Tetsuma asintió **-Ya sólo falta que Yoichi-chan se enfrente a…-** terminó, mirando de reojo a Agon:

**-No digas estupideces, basura-** dijo el hombre con una sonrisa maligna **-La lagartija nunca ha podido esquivar mis golpes-.**

Con esa impresionante patada, el tercer cuarto finalizó.

Los equipos volvieron a reunirse para ver cómo iban a avanzar. A estas alturas, todo indicaba una sola cosa, quien anotara un solo touchdown, ganaría la batalla:

**-El viejo al fin se está poniendo serio-** explicó Yoichi al ver esa aura oscura rodeando a su padre, quien tenía esa mirada cruel y fría **-No nos dejará movernos ni aunque lo intentemos-**

**-¿Qué haremos entonces, Yoichi-chan?-** preguntó Yusuke, intimidado:

**-Sólo debemos evitar que ellos anoten-** afirmó con fuerza **-Si lo logramos, nos lanzamos a las patadas y ganamos-**

**-Para eso, también habrá que avanzar más-** comentó Yukiko **-Kasumi puede dar una patada larga, pero si nos quedamos aquí, Musashi-san también podrá anotar. ¡Hay que acorralarlos!-**

**-¡Ustedes, mocosos!-** gritó el demonio, señalando a Yusuke, Eiji y Haru **-¡Defiendan con sus vidas o los mataré! ¡¿Oyeron?!-**

**-¡Sí!-** respondieron con determinación:

**-Yo lanzaré. La jodida prima y el jodido canijo se encargarán de los pases. ¡Avancen todo lo que puedan!-**

**-Y yo, ¿qué haré?-** preguntó Kasumi. Yoichi giró su cabeza en perfectos 90 grados, asombrando a los demás:

**-¡Tú estarás en la línea, jodida nenita!-**

**-Ya decía yo que te estabas tardando, malnacido…-** le respondió la chica con el gesto más neutral de su repertorio:

**-Muy bien. ¡Vamos a matarlos!-** gritó el chico demonio:

**-¡VAMOS A MATARLOS!-**

En el área contraria, la decisión ya había sido tomada.

Shin entraría en lugar de Musashi. El hombre se levantó, mirando a Daichi profundamente:

**-Agon…-** habló Unsui con cuidado **-No te excedas, por favor…-**

**-Aaahhhh…-** bufó el hombre, sin demostrar emoción alguna:

**-Está claro que esos niños trataran de anotar o detenernos-** habló el vaquero- **Va a ser muy difícil que ganen si no avanzan-**

**-Parece que Yoichi-chan volverá a ser el Quarterback-** dijo Mamori al ver cómo el chico los organizaba a todos:

**-La lagartija sabe que no es tan rápido como la mocosa y la basura enana-** aclaró el de rastas, y los demás entendieron a quiénes se refería **-Pero él puede voltear las cosas de la misma forma en que esa basura lo hacía-**

Todos callaron ante la obvia mención de Hiruma.

Sabían que el genio no mencionaba su nombre sólo porque sí, él se limitaba a “esa basura” o a “ese demonio”, y ya. Por eso, nadie se molestó en cuestionar o en reclamarle algo:

**-Entonces, es hora de acabar con esto-** declaró Unsui:

**-Veamos qué tan listos están los mocosos para el torneo de Kantou-** exclamó Gaoh, mirando a Kurita- **Me enfrentaré a tu hijo-**

Kurita asintió con una sonrisa de orgullo:

**-Serás derrotado, Gaoh-kun-** declaró, haciendo reír a Musashi:

**-Antes hubieras pedido disculpas por eso, Kurita** -le dijo a su amigo **-Ya estás viejo-**

**-Tsk…-** bufó Agon **-Todos lo estamos, basura. Ahora, ¡vamos a aplastar a esos enanos! ¡YA-HA!-**

**-¡¡YAAAA-HAAAAAAA!!-**

Finalmente, el último cuarto inició.

Los equipos se colocaron en posición, y el saque fue para los Devil Warriors. Yoichi lanzó el balón con todo lo que tenía hacia su prima. Yukiko corrió de espaldas para atraparlo. Ella sabía que Tetsuma se acercaba rápidamente por atrás, pero sólo así podía superar su velocidad. Antes de que el hombre se lanzara hacia el balón, ella ya lo tenía bien agarrado. Cayó de pie y buscó moverse, pero Agon se lo impidió. Aun con eso, habían ganado 4 yardas.

 

Doce minutos.

El pase de Kid a Tetsuma fue interceptado por la Diosa Receptora, quien se lo dio a Daichi para que buscara la anotación. Sin embargo, el corredor fue tacleado por Eyeshield 21, pero…habían obtenido otras dos yardas.

 

Diez minutos y 45 segundos.

**-¡Set! ¡Hut! ¡Hut!...-** el chico demonio siguió de largo. A cinco llamados, Mamori hizo una señal a Agon:

**“Es una trampa. Ha puesto una señal. Alguno de los últimos “Hut” será el verdadero inicio”**

El Dios Violento lo entendió.

Kid también.

Ese truco ya lo conocía:

**-¡HUT!-** con el doceavo llamado, el Quarterback recibió el balón y se lo entregó a Daichi.

La línea se enfrentó, y ahí, Gaoh estuvo cara a cara con el hijo del único hombre al que él consideraba como un digno rival:

**-Gaoh-san…-** habló Yusuke con esfuerzo **-…Es un placer…-**

**-Lo mismo digo, niño-**

Daichi buscó pasar aquella enorme masa, pero era imposible. En ese momento, Yusuke se echó hacia atrás por unos segundos, tomó impulso y mostró su jugada maestra:

**-No puede ser…-** fue todo lo que dijo Gaoh antes de recibir el ataque más fuerte hasta ese día:

**-¡DELTA DYNAMITE!-**

**-¡¿Qué demonios…?!-** soltó Agon al ver eso:

**-¿Le enseñaste la “Delta Dynamite”?-** le preguntó Musashi a Kurita **-¿Cuándo la aprendiste?-**

El pateador sabía que su amigo había estudiado esa técnica, pero nunca logró dominarla como Chuubou o Gaoh, y por eso, había renunciado a usarla en el campo. Esto era una gran sorpresa:

**-Sólo le mostré lo básico-** respondió el hombre **-Yoichi-chan le ayudó a perfeccionarla, y éste es el resultado-**

Musashi siguió callado por unos segundos. Al final, chasqueó la lengua, divertido:

**-Tenía que ser hijo de ese par, ¿no?-**

Kurita asintió, complacido.

Daichi avanzó a toda marcha, encontrándose con su “madre” de nuevo. Eyeshield 21 perdió el habla al ver a su pequeño desaparecer justo frente a sus ojos.

Ese había sido…

**-El Devil Bat Ghost…-** susurró el mayor, impresionado:

**-¡Corre, maldito canijo!-** gritó Yoichi al ver que tenían el camino libre para un touchdown.

Sin embargo, no fue así. Shin apareció en un Blitz repentino, y lo detuvo con un Trident Tackle, dejándolo sin aire por unos momentos:

**-¡Muy bien, Shin!-** gritó Sakuraba, su esposo, quien se mantuvo en las gradas al cuidado de su hijo Tadao, de seis años. El niño era una copia fiel del pelinegro, tanto que ahora miraba en total silencio el partido con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Era un chiquillo demasiado serio, pero el antiguo receptor de los Oujo sabía que moría de emoción al ver a su padre jugar.

En esta ocasión, los Devil Warriors habían sido detenidos, pero ganaron 7 yardas:

**-Están avanzando poco a poco-** dijo Mamori, revisando sus apuntes:

**-Eso es lo que necesitan para hacer un touchdown o una patada-** aclaró Shin. Después, miró a Sena- **Eyeshield 21…tu hijo nos ha superado. Pude detenerlo porque se distrajo contigo-**

**-Sí…-** respondió el menor **-Es más rápido que Patrick-** aclaró con una sonrisa.

Por su lado, Agon miró al enemigo:

**“¿Quieres bloquearnos el camino, lagartija? Bien pensado. ¡Kukukukuku!”**

 

Nueve minutos y 23 segundos.

El pase de Kid hacia Agon resultó exitoso. Yukiko trató de interceptarlo, pero su tío era demasiado fuerte para ella. Con un simple empujón, la mando casi hasta el otro lado del campo.

El Dios Violento avanzó rápidamente, apartando de su camino a todos los jóvenes hasta llegar al lugar más indicado. Lanzó el balón hacia Tetsuma, quien lo tomó con fuerza y corrió hacia la zona de gol. Estaba a punto de lograrlo, pero Yusuke lo detuvo con facilidad. Para desgracia de los chicos, habían perdido tres yardas, y su turno para iniciar la siguiente jugada.

Yukiko escupió un poco de sangre, y soltó:

**-¡Mierda! Así no podremos hacer nada-**

Yoichi no respondió.

 

Ocho minutos y 39 segundos.

Los dioses realizaron la misma jugada, pero ésta vez, quien llevaba el balón era Unsui. Daichi logró taclearlo gracias a su velocidad, cosa que no sirvió de mucho pues el hombre ya había lanzado el balón hacia Eyeshield 21. Sena vio al joven demonio llegando hacia él, y por un instante, creyó que lo había pasado hasta que el golpe en su cuello lo desestabilizó y dio contra el suelo, ganando cinco yardas:

**-El hijo de Kongo Agon tiene una gran habilidad-** habló Shin, analíticamente **-No sólo heredó el Impulso de Velocidad Divina, sino que también lo ha practicado. Eso, combinado con la inteligencia mortal de Hiruma Yoichi, lo hace un jugador impresionante-**

Todos le hicieron señas al hombre para que cerrara la boca, y no hablara del Demonio Rubio con tanta soltura. Agon escuchó y lo miró fríamente, lo cual puso en alerta a los demás pues creyeron que el moreno trataría de asesinarlo también:

**-¡Aaaahhhhh! ¡¿Y qué esperabas, basura?!-** rugió con potencia **-¡Kukukukuku! Es mi lagartija, después de todo…-**

Nadie se movió al verlo irse…

 

Siete minutos y cuatro segundos.

Yoichi arrojó el ovoide hacia Yukiko. Ella logró avanzar poco cuando su padre salió a detenerla:

**“Papá…”,** lo miró y lanzó el balón con fuerza. Al ver esto, Unsui buscó a quien lo hubiera recibido, pero fue derribado por la chica. El hombre estaba sorprendido de que su bebé tuviera tanta pasión por ganar:

**-Perdón-** dijo ella con una sonrisa, lo ayudó a levantarse y él asintió en una felicitación rápida antes de que se fueran a lo suyo.

Kasumi había recibido el objeto y corría con todo lo que podía. No era muy rápida, sólo 5.1 segundos, y sabía que ésta jugada CON ELLA no funcionaría. Bueno, sólo para tratar de avanzar, pero nada más. En ese instante, la sombra enorme de Agon la bloqueó, y con un golpe la derribó. El intento de anotación fracasó, aunque ganaron otras seis yardas.

La chica se levantó y regresó con su equipo, tenía un gesto tan serio que preocupó a sus compañeros:

**-Kasumi-chan, ¿estás bien?-** le preguntó Yusuke, histérico. Ella levantó la mano para que se calmara:

**-Sí. No pasa nada-**

**-¿Segura?-** habló Yukiko **-Mi tío pega fuerte-**

Ella la miró, y abrió la boca para decir algo. Sin embargo, lo único que logró emitir fue un leve gemido:

**-Lo sé…-** suspiró y se alejó. Yoichi la miró consternado.

Al notarlo, su prima le cuestionó sobre lo ocurrido:

**-Nada, jodida prima-** la agarró del brazo para retirarse un poco del grupo **-Esa jodida perra está loca-**

**-¿Eh? ¿Y eso?-** su primo tardó en responderle:

**-El viejo le gusta-**

Yukiko abrió los ojos al máximo y tembló de horror.

Sí, su tío era muy guapo, pero…

**-Eww….-** fue todo lo que soltó la receptora. Ahora no iba a poder mirarla sin que esa idea llegara a su cabeza.

Su primo la entendía, así se sintió él cuando se enteró.

Fue en una noche en que sus amigos se quedaron a dormir en su casa después de sus clases en la secundaria, por órdenes suyas, para revisar los videos que hicieron de los partidos de todos los equipos a los que se enfrentarían en el torneo de primavera. Al verlos llegar, su padre gruñó y les preguntó si querían algo en específico para comer. Yoichi se limitó a pedir pizza, y les dijo a los otros que subieran a su cuarto. Yusuke lo hizo, pero Kasumi se quedó ahí sin moverse ni un poco.

El joven demonio notó que ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su padre, temblaba ligeramente, y se mordía el labio inferior. Cuando entendió de qué iba eso, quiso dispararle de inmediato. La chica estaba sufriendo un intenso y silencioso orgasmo, cosa que lo traumó por un buen rato. Luego de esperar a que se tranquilizara un poco, la agarró del brazo y la metió consigo a un armario para interrogarla con su metralleta. Ella no se intimidó y soltó la lengua:

**_“Sí, lo admito. Tú papá está sabroso”_ **

Eso le dejó pesadillas por un mes entero.

Si el viejo lo sabía o no, eso era otra historia.

 

Seis minutos y cuarenta segundos.

La combinación de los ex jugadores de Seibu era mortal para los jóvenes. Los estaban acorralando de nuevo al hacerles perder otras cuatro yardas, pero no habían suficientes manos para detenerlos. Aun con eso, Yoichi sabía que el plan de esas momias no era sólo el impedir que anotaran y quitarles espacio. No. Esto era otra cosa.

Al entenderlo, llamó a un tiempo fuera para reunirlos a todos:

**-Nos están probando-**

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** le preguntó el corredor:

- **Están viendo por dónde y cómo atacarnos-** explicó la receptora **-¿No es así?-**

Yoichi asintió:

**-Van a jodernos cuando menos lo esperemos, y con quién menos lo creamos-** sonrió malignamente **-¡Viejos estúpidos! Sólo nos están copiando-**

**-Te apuesto el desayuno de mañana a que el siguiente en detenernos será Gaoh-** le dijo su prima con una sonrisa enorme.

Hasta ese instante, esa bestia se había quedado en la línea mientras los demás les paraban la ruta a pesar de que su primera intención al entrar al campo fuera moler a Yoichi:

**-¡Hecho, jodida prima!-** exclamó, y reanudaron el juego.

 

Cinco minutos con cincuenta y nueve segundos.

No fue Gaoh quien detuvo a Daichi.

Fue Shin.

El ex Oujo buscaba probar al hijo de uno de sus mayores rivales con su destructiva ballesta. El joven corredor se estaba llevando los peores golpes, pero en velocidad, él podía superar a Shin. La cosa era que su “madre” lo distraía para eso.

¡Eso era muy cruel!, pero luego recordó que algo que su papá le dijo cuando empezó a entrenar con ellos antes de ir a Deimon:

**_“El futbol americano es el deporte más completo. Debes tener fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y técnica. Pero más importante que todo eso es: ¡la pasión! Cuando duela, recordarás por qué lo amas tanto”_ **

Ahí, en el suelo, Daichi rio mientras veía las nubes pasar. No podía levantarse gracias a ese último golpe, y habían perdido otras dos yardas. Yoichi-san iba a matarlo pero…

Shin le tendió la mano para ayudarlo, y el chico la tomó:

**-Buen trabajo, Daichi-kun-** le dijo con seriedad, y dio media vuelta para irse:

**-Shin-san, espere-** le pidió el joven **-Tenía miedo…-** confesó **-…pero ya no. Me gusta el futbol americano, ¡y no perderé!-**

Shin lo miró de reojo, y dijo:

**-No esperaba menos del hijo de Kobayakawa Sena-.**

Yoichi y Yukiko vieron al hombre alejarse. Después, el Quarterback se dirigió a la receptora con esa expresión malévola:

**-Más te vale ir preparando tus ahorros, jodida prima-** le advirtió con una risa horrible. Ella chasqueó la lengua, molesta por la derrota.

 

Los siguientes cuatro minutos fueron una batalla muy pareja. Ambos equipos ganaban y perdían terreno, y ninguno había conseguido marcar el touchdown definitivo.

 

Los Devil Warriors estaban a 54 yardas de la zona de gol, pero los dioses no cedían ni un poco. Lucían tranquilos, como si todo estuviera saliendo de acuerdo a su plan.

Yoichi hizo una bomba de chicle, pensativo. Sólo quedaban 53 segundos y las cosas iban a ponerse realmente difíciles ahora.

Sonrió…

Era el momento…

**-Esto… Esto es muy raro…-** declaró Riko al ver lo que ocurría en el campo **-¡Ambos equipos han decidido hacer la misma formación! ¡¡El Golden Dragon Fly!!-**

Todos conocían aquella jugada muy bien, y la ventaja que traía si se le usaba de la forma correcta.

 

Los Devil Dragons tenían a Unsui, Kid y Agon formados tras la línea.

 

Los Devil Warriors iban a atacar con Kasumi, Yoichi y Yukiko. Para su mala suerte, ellos tenían obvia desventaja al no tener la oportunidad de practicarla juntos. Todo lo iban a hacer basándose en mera teoría.

 

Inicio el juego. Los dioses salieron volando hacia los jóvenes, quienes no pudieron encontrar el balón.

Daichi se fue directo a Kid, a quien tacleó rápidamente, pero el vaquero no tenía nada en sus brazos.

La jugada era con los gemelos.

Yukiko se arrojó sobre su padre, sin evitar que el mayor pasara el balón a su hermano.

Agon corrió a máxima velocidad, logrando esquivar a Haru en el trayecto mientras Yusuke detenía a Gaoh con todas sus fuerzas. Eiji le hizo frente a Shin, bloqueándolo con su pequeño cuerpo y su gran voluntad.

Kurita veía el esfuerzo de los chicos con una sonrisa hasta que una voz dura sonó tras su espalda:

**-Maestro-** le llamó un hombre enorme, de nariz roja y cabello oscuro:

**-¡Oh, Komusubi! Pensé que no vendrías-** saludó a su viejo aprendiz con alegría:

**-¿Por qué te apareces tan tarde?-** cuestionó Musashi **-Ya casi termina el partido-**

**-¡Oigan, esperen un momento!-** gritó Mizumachi, saltando frente a ellos de la nada. Agon se había negado a meterlo a jugar por lo que había dicho. El hombre se resignó, y se fue a molestar al par de embarazados, quienes lo mandaron a dormir por un buen rato **-¿Éste es el pequeño Komusubi?-**

**-Kengo…-** le saludó el hombre con los brazos cruzados, riendo:

**-¡Joder, hombre! ¡Has crecido mucho desde que me fui a Australia!-** chilló, abrazándolo con afecto:

**-Pero…Eso fue hace sólo dos años…-** susurró Mamori, consternada. Komusubi ya era de ese tamaño desde mucho antes:

**-Déjalo, tú sabes que es un idiota-** replicó su marido:

**-¡Aaahhh, y estás más alto que yo! ¡Felicidades!-** soltó el ex jugador de Poseidón, midiendo la altura de su viejo rival con su mano:

**-Es un idiota…-** dijeron los “expulsados” del juego al unísono. Komusubi había “dado el estirón” desde que salió de Deimon:

**-Es cierto…-** soltó Mizumachi **-¡¿Por qué no viniste antes?! ¡El pequeño Eiji está haciendo un buen trabajo!-**

**-Lo sé, he visto todo-** respondió, acercándose al límite del campo. Tomó aire y gritó con todas sus fuerzas **-¡¡SIGUE ASÍ, EIJI!!-**

Su hijo lo miró al escucharlo, abriendo sus diminutos ojos al máximo:

**-Papá…-** susurró, y se aferró más al brazo de Shin **-… ¡Esfuerzo!...-** gritó con su espíritu ardiendo:

**-A ver…Traduce…-** pidió Mizumachi a Kurita:

**-Eiji-chan dijo que daría su mejor esfuerzo, que Shin es un hombre imparable, pero que su honor es aún más poderoso. Que su maestro le enseñó bien, y que no lo decepcionaría porque ésta batalla era la más importante que había tenido hasta ahora-**

**-El…el lenguaje poderoso es muy complicado…-** dijo Mamori al oír cuánto había dicho el jovencito con sólo una palabra. Desde que Komusubi creció, su forma de comunicación se hizo más “normal”, pero su hijo repitió el patrón y sólo lograban entenderle con alguien fuerte:

**-Ese niño demonio me pidió mostrarme hasta ahora-** confesó el antiguo hombre de línea:

**-¿Yoichi-chan te pidió eso?-** preguntó Riku, confundido. El hombre asintió:

**-Para darle apoyo en el momento exacto…-**

**-Igual que Hiruma-kun…-** terminó la ex manager al recordar el partido contra Poseidón, en donde los padres de Komusubi aparecieron de la nada. El Quarterback le explicó que él fue quien los había llamado con esa intención:

**-Ese mocoso…-** soltó el pateador **-Haciendo esos trucos sucios…-** dijo mientras veía lo que pasaba en el campo.

Agon seguía su camino, sus ojos se concentraron en aquel que iba a su encuentro.

Yoichi se lanzó hacia su padre con toda su velocidad, riendo ansioso por derrotarlo:

**“¡Te llegó la hora, jodido viejo!”**

**“¡Kukukukuku! Lagartija ingenua”**

Agon estiró su mano derecha y golpeó el cuello del Quarterback en un movimiento que realizó hace muchos años, con su “madre”. De la misma forma, Yoichi se dejó caer al suelo y se aferró a la pierna del mayor con fuerza, sin ceder ni un poco.

Todos se quedaron mudos al ver el espectáculo, como si estuvieran mirando un video de ese difícil partido:

**-¡No creas que me vencerás tan fácil, maldito rastas!-declaró** el chico, levantándose de un salto y sujetando la cabeza de su padre:

**-¡¿Qué mierda…?!-** ese jugada tomó por sorpresa al moreno. Yoichi trataba de empujarlo hacia abajo para detenerlo **-¡Lagartija estúpida!-** gritó, sujetando con fuerza su brazo para evitar ser tirado.

El forcejeo era brutal, Yoichi sentía que su brazo se rompería en cualquier instante, pero joder, ¡no le importaba un carajo! ¡Debía vencer a ese maldito viejo!

Agon tampoco estaba dispuesto a que ese mocoso lo venciera tan fácil. Lanzó el balón de la nada, sin mirar. Yoichi se sorprendió de esa acción, y dejó de mirar al hombre para buscar el ovoide.

Grave error.

El Dios Violento lo lanzó al suelo fácilmente, pero eso no sirvió pues el chico demonio había enterrado sus garras en el casco del hombre, llevándoselo con él.

Ambos cayeron estrepitosamente, rodando, sin soltar al otro.

Cuando recuperó el sentido, el Quarterback miró el reloj. Quedaban cuatro malditos segundos y su equipo estaba en problemas. El grito desesperado de su prima llamó su atención:

**-¡Deténganlo!-** Yukiko iba tras Tetsuma, pero una gran distancia los separaba.

¡Ese era el plan de esos bastardos!

Distraerlos a todos para que ese tipo avanzara lo más que pudiera:

**-¡No lo dejen avanzar, jodidos mocosos!-** gritó con furia.

Haru se levantó y se lanzó sobre el hombre. Sin embargo, la “locomotora humana” siguió avanzando como si nada. Desde las gradas, sus padres, Manabu Yukimitsu y Kazuki Jumonji, miraron a su hijo con preocupación:

**-¡Haru, ten cuidado!-** advirtió Yukimitsu, temiendo que su pequeño se lastimara. A su lado, Jumonji chasqueó la lengua:

**-Deja eso, Manabu-** juntó sus manos sobre su cara **-¡No te des por vencido, Haru!-**

El chico no iba a hacerlo, pero el tiempo se acababa.

A un segundo de concluir todo, Tetsuma cruzó la zona de anotación.

El silencio cubrió el estadio...

El último segundo se esfumó…

Sonó la alarma…

**-To… ¡Touchdown!-**

Mamori soltó el aire que estuvo reteniendo, llevándose la mano al pecho y llorando. Esta victoria se sentía tan amarga:

**-Eso estuvo muy cerca…-** murmuró Kid con el sombrero cubriendo sus ojos. Riku supo por qué hacía eso. Él también estaba llorando.

Los ojos de Ikkyu no se apartaron del marcador, su esposo tampoco se movió:

39 vs 33

Victoria para los Devil Dragons, pero…

Esto no era una victoria…

**-¡Los Dioses de Japón han ganado este difícil partido! ¡Los Devil Dragons lo han logrado!-**

**-¡Maldita sea!-** gritó la receptora, golpeando el suelo con ira **-¡Estábamos tan cerca!-**

Todos los jóvenes bajaron la mirada, habían dado su máximo esfuerzo por ganar, ¡y no consiguieron nada! ¡Joder!

Kurita vio a su hijo llorar, y se admiró de su fortaleza. No estaba lamentándose como él lo hacía a su edad. No. Lo estaba tomando como un verdadero hombre.

Kasumi se acercó a Yusuke, palmeando su espalda para que se calmara, y tratando de respirar por su cuenta:

**-Ya, amigo…Dimos lo mejor…-**

**-Sí…-** respondió él, sin moverse:

**-Sí, lo hicimos…-** ella no lo soportó. Lloró a su lado, escondiendo el rostro en su enorme brazo.

No parecía haber consuelo, hasta que una voz resonó:

**-¡Devil Warriors!-**

Mamori vio a la dulce Akiko de pie, gritando, aplaudiendo, elevando los brazos y repitiendo los movimientos. Una rutina de porrista:

**-Akiko-chan…-** la llamó:

**-¡¡Devil Warriors!!-** aplaudió **-¡¡¡Devil Warriors!!!-**

Gaoh miró a su hija, sonriendo levemente. Esa niña… siempre apoyando a su gente. Con sus gritos, hizo que el público alabara a la nueva generación:

**-¡¡¡DEVIL WARRIORS!!! ¡¡¡LOS MEJORES!!! ¡¡¡DEVIL WARRIORS!!!-** siguió gritando, tratando de no poner apoyarse en su pie lastimado.

Yoichi alzó la mirada, serio. ¿Tanto escándalo por una derrota? ¡Qué estupidez!

**-No es una derrota, lagartija tonta…-** oyó a su padre, quien le tendió la mano:

**-¿Qué…?-**

**-¡Kukukuku! Regocíjate, engendro-** ordenó, tomando su brazo y levantándolo de un jalón **-¡La victoria es de ustedes!-**

El chico lo miró sorprendido:

**-Pero, ¡¿qué carajos estás diciendo, viejo?!-**

**-Lo que oíste, enano. ¡Límpiate las orejas y presta atención!-** le indicó, y el joven demonio obedeció.

Todos gritaban el nombre de su equipo…

Todos los estaban alabando…

¡Joder!

**-¡¡Sí!! ¡¡¡VIVAN LOS DEVIL WARRIORS!!!-** exclamó Akiko con ganas:

**-Tsk, ¡jodida porrista!-** soltó al verla.

Ella siempre actuaba de esa forma, desde que trató de ingresar al equipo como Quarterback, y él la rechazó porque ESE era SU puesto:

**_“Seguramente, eres una nenita de papi, ¡mocosa!”_ **

**_“¡Cállate! ¡Lo que pasa es que le tienes miedo a mi padre! ¡Cobarde!”_ **

**_“¡¿Aahhhh?! ¡¿Tú padre?! ¡La bestia de Japón puede venir a lamer mis zapatos cuando quiera!”_ **

Yoichi no se lo diría nunca, pero la verdad es que ella se podía lastimar demasiado. Su cuerpo no era tan duro como el de Kasumi, y no tenía alguna habilidad que él necesitara. Así que la mandó a perderse por ahí. Al ver que ella seguía llegando, la hizo manager del equipo. Después, se enteró de que Akiko era porrista, y dividía su tiempo entre las prácticas y sus labores con el equipo. Su dedicación era lo que Yoichi aprobaba.

 

Ambos equipos se formaron para saludarse. Los padres reconocieron a sus hijos como los nuevos dioses de Japón. Para ellos, ésta había sido la más dura e ideal lección que pudieron darles.

El torneo de Kantou sería una masacre.

Los abrazos, mimos y demás no se hicieron esperar. No sólo las familias se reunieron, sino que cada joven estrechó la mano de los guerreros. Pelear contra ellos resultó ser un gran honor. Algunos no supieron que decir. Otros, como Kasumi, sólo tomaron la mano contraria por unos segundos. La chica se portó así con Agon, hizo una reverencia y se apartó lo más rápido posible. El hombre no le dio mucha importancia, aunque los primos la vieron correr al baño incómodos:

**-Esa tipa se va a meter mano-** fue la conclusión que dio Yukiko, sabiendo que su primo no estaría a gusto con eso. Antes de dispararle, Akiko llegó hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza:

**-¡Yoichi-chan, lo hiciste bien!-** le dijo:

**-¡¿Aaahhh?! ¡Me estás tocando!-** se quejó el demonio, pero no hizo nada por sacársela de encima. Por el contrario, bufó y le dio suaves palmadas en la cabeza.

El Dios Violento y la Gran Bestia se miraron ante eso:

**-¿Qué cojones es eso?-** cuestionó Gaoh con una seriedad mortal:

**-¡¿Aaahhhh?! ¡¿Y por qué diablos me preguntas a mí, gorila basura?!-** le respondió, y ambos se enviaron un silencioso mensaje:

**“Aleja a tu mocoso del mío”**

Cuando llegó el momento en que Yoichi saludara a su padre, Agon le golpeó la mano y le revolvió los cabellos, orgulloso:

**-Nada mal, lagartija-** felicitó, y el demonio chasqueó la lengua:

**-Kukukukuku. Esa tirada fue por todos los golpes que me has dado, jodido rastas-**

Los dos rieron y se alejaron del resto. Daichi los vio junto con su “madre”. Él quería decirle a su Quarterback que ya no iba a temblar de miedo, estaba listo para ser un verdadero jugador de futbol americano, pero entonces, su celular vibró con un mensaje de su padre, el legendario Patrick Spencer:

**“You were awesome, Daichi! I’m so proud of you!!** **Congratulations!!”****

El corredor sonrió emocionado y miró a su “madre”:

**-Él estuvo mirando-** le dijo Sena, contento.

 

Al día siguiente, Yoichi se levantó temprano como siempre para alistar unas cosas hasta que el timbre sonó. Uno de sus esclavos le había llevado un paquete especial. El demonio sonrió cruelmente y lo dejó ir, ya libre. Cuando giró para volver a lo suyo, vio a su padre bajando las escaleras:

**-¡Aaaaahhhh!-** soltó al ver ese hermoso ramo de flores **-Llegaron rápido-**

**-Por supuesto. Así debe ser si quieren que los deje en paz. ¡Kukukuku!-**

Con eso, los dos terminaron de prepararse y subieron al auto.

Hoy irían al cementerio para visitarlo.

_…A Hiruma Yoichi…_

No era la fecha que tenían dispuesto para ello. De hecho, faltaban tres días para eso, pero querían hacerlo. La costumbre era ir a ese lugar dos o tres veces al mes, juntos. Aunque…

_…Agon no le decía a su hijo que él pasaba por ahí cada mañana, antes de ir al trabajo…_

_…Yoichi no mencionaba que él llegaba tarde a casa todos los días porque iba a contarle sobre su día a su “madre”, después de las prácticas…_

Resulta innecesario contar eso, pues ambos ya lo sabían.

En menos de cuarenta minutos, llegaron al sitio. Tras estacionar el vehículo, se dirigieron hacia la zona conocida, un punto apartado del resto.

Y lo vieron…

 La tumba de Hiruma Yoichi…

El joven demonio leyó la inscripción grabada en la roca, sin emoción. Sin entender cómo reaccionar o qué sentir. Cada vez que estaba ahí, su mente se quedaba en blanco, su corazón latía, y quería llorar. No lo hacía, debía ser fuerte como su padre.

Sus ojos recorrieron de nuevo las letras, asimilándolas:

_“Hiruma Yoichi, el Comandante del Infierno._

_Su amor fue la familia, conservó la calma en el dolor y la paciencia en los días grises._

_Tus alas se desplegaron con el último rayo de la tarde, y en cálida y crecida ascensión, te confundiste con las nubes._

_Ésta tumba guarda tu cuerpo, Dios tú alma, y nosotros tu recuerdo.”_

Agon gruñó al ver esa larga cita, obra total de Mamori. Ella organizó el funeral completo, pues él estaba demasiado bloqueado como para intentarlo. De lo contrario, no hubiera puesto ninguna de esas ridículas cursilerías. En fin, qué más daba, todo lo que decía ahí era cierto. No iba a negarlo como antes. Sólo deseaba que Hiruma estuviera en un buen lugar…

Miró a su hijo sin sus Oakley Juliets (él se las quitaba en cada visita). Como siempre, la lagartija trataba de mantenerse firme, con esa pose impenetrable y el ceño fruncido en una expresión demasiado seria.

**“Tsk, mocoso idiota. Ya le he dicho que no tiene nada de malo que llore en estas ocasiones…”**

Bueno, quizás su hijo no lo hacía porque él mismo se aguantaba. Quién sabe. El caso es que la lagartija era malísima para soportar sus emociones. Eso lo hacía diferente de Hiruma.

Chasqueó la lengua, sacó las manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón y revolvió los oscuros cabellos con suavidad.

Yoichi levantó la mirada hacia él:

**-Tuviste suerte de que ese maldito demonio no jugara-** empezó, sin saber qué decirle **-Ese partido hubiera sido una verdadera tortura para ustedes, mocosos inútiles-**

**-Mmmmm…-** el chico buscó terminar esa estúpida cháchara, pero deseaba saber algo **-¿Cómo…?-**

**-¿Aaahhh?...-**

**-¿Cómo era él, realmente?-**

Agon no respondió enseguida:

**-Bueno…-** meditó un poco **-Él era un maldito demonio. Nunca lo dudes…-** el chico rio **-…Pero recuerda que él dio todo por ti, siempre…-**

Yoichi volvió a mirar la tumba, dejando que el silencio inundará el lugar de nuevo.

¡Joder!

Agon no era bueno en estas cosas, nunca lo sería, pero bueno…

¡Maldito instinto de padre!

**-Escucha, mocoso…-** le llamó **-Qué estupidez…-** murmuró, en serio que le estaba costando mucho trabajo **-Él no hubiera querido que fueras un maldito clon, ¿entiendes?-**

**-¿Aaahhhh?-**

**-No te hagas el idiota, lagartija. Sé que crees que debes imitarlo para hallar tu camino. ¡Eso no es necesario, maldición! Hiruma no lo aprobaría, si es eso lo que tanto te preguntas-** bufó **-Incluso… Incluso si no jugaras futbol americano. Lo único que él no te dejaría hacer sería rendirte a la primera, ¡y yo no acepto que te portes como basura!-**

El menor lo observó fijamente:

**-¿Cómo el abuelo?-** preguntó con cuidado. Agon gruñó ante la mención de ese bastardo:

**-Sí, como ese viejo imbécil-**

Por supuesto que su enano conocía a Hiruma Yuya, el padre de su basura. Ese infeliz trató de reclamar a su hijo para cuidarlo, alegando que corría peligro al quedarse bajo la tutela de un hombre tan violento como Agon. Sin embargo, no logró nada pues todos sus conocidos hablaron a favor del ex jugador de Naga y, con ayuda de Ikkyu, logró que ese bastardo se mantuviera bien lejos de su lagartija.

Aun con eso, Yoichi había investigado por su cuenta sobre él, y llegó a la misma conclusión que su padre. Hiruma Yuya era una basura. Punto final.

**-Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, con tu cabello, con tu futuro, joder. ¡Sólo hazlo, y sé hombre! No quiero nenitas llorando por malas decisiones, y estoy seguro de que tú no eres así-**

En ese momento, Agon sacó una pequeña caja oscura. Yoichi jamás la había visto, y prestó inmediata atención:

**-Esa basura era muy necia. Tuve que obligarlo a decirme qué carajos le estaba pasando. Cuando él me dijo que te esperaba…-**

No podía seguir…

Yoichi lo entendió.

Vio que su padre guardaba el objeto de nuevo, y clavó sus ojos en la tumba de su ex amante. Era increíble que ese viejo no perdiera su temple. Parecía que no le importara, aunque eso era una falacia. Él sabía que su padre extrañaba mucho a ese hombre, a su “madre”, a su basura.

Buscó cambiar un poco el tema, sólo para disminuir la tensión que se formó alrededor de ellos:

**-Y… ¿Qué rayos estará haciendo ahora?-**

Agon chasqueó la lengua al oír esa ridícula pregunta:

**-Seguramente, ese maldito ya conquistó los infiernos. ¡Kukukukuku! Esa basura astuta debe estar esperándome ahora. Quizás trate de regresarme todas las que le hice. Quién sabe…-**

Yoichi no pudo evitar imaginar a su “madre” sentado en un trono armado con huesos de pecadores estúpidos, ordenando sin piedad y riendo salvajemente mientras el terrible fuego del infierno lo rodeaba.

¡Mierda, lo que daría por ver eso!

**-Debe odiarme…-** escuchó a su padre hablar **-No he cumplido con lo que me ordenó. No he sido un buen padre-**

Yoichi lo miró confundido. Esto era nuevo:

**-¡Kukukukuku!-** carcajeó el joven demonio **-¡Viejo estúpido!-** exclamó, disparando hacia el cielo **-¡Eres mejor que los viejos de las otras basuras!-**

**-¡¿Aaaahhhhh?!-** soltó el hombre, indignado **-¡¿Te has atrevido a compararme con esos inútiles, lagartija tonta?!-**

**-Pues, ya que estás todo sentimental. ¡¿La vejez te está dañando el cerebro o son esas asquerosas rastas?! ¡Kukukukuku!-**

Ambos rieron por unos minutos, hasta que Yoichi recobró la seriedad y bajó su metralleta. Había decidido que éste era el momento para decirlo:

**-Él…-** comenzó **-…Él me lo dijo ese día…-** su padre lo miró **-Él me dijo: “Ese jodido rastas te cuidará bien”…-** lo vio entender y volver a clavar sus ojos en la tumba **-Lo has hecho bien, anciano. Ya no sigas lloriqueando, ¡kukukukukuku!-**

Con eso, decidió irse por ahí para dejar a su padre sólo. Era un hábito, el joven demonio sabía que ese hombre necesitaba tiempo a solas con su “madre” para hablar, gritarle o reclamarle. Lo que sea. Así que buscó un lugar más tranquilo para llamar a su prima y recordarle sobre la apuesta que hicieron el día anterior. Le ordenó romper su “cochinito” porque iba a pagar el desayuno de todo su equipo. La chica maldijo y aceptó su destino.

Mientras tanto, Agon se sentó en el piso, y estuvo en silencio durante la próxima hora.

 

Los días pasaron serenamente, con el torneo de Kantou acercándose cada vez más.

Yoichi decidió no teñirse el cabello. Ya no le veía el caso, pero no descartaba el hecho de que tal vez, en algún momento, deseara cambiar su aspecto. Quién sabe. Tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

Con ayuda de su padre, el joven Quarterback fue perfeccionando algunas estrategias, mejoró sus pases y disminuyó su tiempo de carrera. Todo bajo advertencia de muerte de “Al menos, llega a la semifinal, lagartija ridícula”.

El chico demonio se retorció divertido, él GANARÍA la Christmas Bowl. Ni siquiera lo estaba dudando.

Así, entre una vida sumamente ocupada, convivencia con los familiares, prácticas y deberes escolares, las dos últimas semanas de mayo se escurrieron como agua.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Todo era blanco…

Blanco, nebuloso, aburrido, y silencioso…

Agon no sabía ni le interesaba entender el porqué estaba en un lugar como ese. Lo único que lo tenía inquieto era la ubicación de su lagartija. ¿Estaría bien? ¡Más le valía al mundo que sí, o sino, los aplastaría a todos!

En ese momento, pudo vislumbrar a lo lejos a una figura delgada que se acercaba a él a paso tranquilo.

El hombre perdió el aliento…

Aquel extraño se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos, mirándolo seriamente. Sus ropas eran blancas en un conjunto glamoroso: pantalones de vestir y un abrigo con capucha esponjosa que resaltaba su piel clara. Los cabellos rubios lucían encrespados, sus ojos esmeraldas resplandecían con vida acompañada de una indescriptible maldad, y sus manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos.

Ese hombre era…

**-Hi…Hiruma…-** murmuró Agon sin creerlo.

No hubo respuesta por varios minutos, hasta que…

**-¡Kekekekekekeke!-** la cruel y estrepitosa risa inundó el lugar **-¡Ha aparecido una cara que moría de ganas por ver! ¡¡Kekekekekekeke!!-**

Agon no se movió, sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, consternado. ¿Esto era un sueño? ¡Joder! Esperaba que no.

Por su lado, Hiruma dejó de reír, y empezó:

**-Pero, ¡¿qué cojones te ha pasado, maldito rastas?! Me voy unos cuantos años, ¡¿y ya estás así de viejo?! ¡¡Kekekekekekeke!!-**

Al oírlo, el moreno reaccionó. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto:

**-¡¿Aaaahhhh?! ¡¿Qué carajos estás parloteando, basura estúpida?! ¡Kukukukukuku! Aunque no lo creas, le gusto a la hija de tu amigo basura-**

Hiruma lo miró, sorprendido:

**-¿A Kasumi?-** su estupor no duró demasiado **-¡¡KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE!! ¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!! ¡¡A MUSASHI LE DARÁ UN INFARTO SI SE ENTERA!! ¡¡KEKEKEKEKEKEKE!!-** el de rastas lo vio arquearse exageradamente **-¡¡Y A ESA JODIDA MANAGER!! ¡¡KEKEKEKEKEKE!! ¡¡MUERO POR VER CÓMO VA A REACCIONAR!!-**

Agon sonrió de lado, disfrutando del espectáculo. Cuando el rubio se calmó, fijo sus ojos en él de nuevo, secándose las lágrimas que ese ataque de risa le provocó:

**-Vaya…-** soltó **-Eso no me lo esperaba-**

**-Aaahhhhh…-** bufó el de rastas **-¿En dónde demonios estamos, Hiruma?-** cuestionó tranquilo:

**-En ningún lugar, jodido rastas-**

**-¡¿Aaaahhhh?! ¡¿Esperas que me crea esa idiotez?!-**

**-¡Kekekekeke! Si no quieres hacerlo, es tu problema-** replicó el demonio, poniéndose serio de nuevo **-Te he visto…-** le dijo, pero el otro no habló **-He visto lo que has hecho, jodido idiota. ¡¿Cómo carajos se te ocurre noquear al enano tan temprano?!-** exigió, refiriéndose a la primera vez en que el moreno dejó en “coma” a su hijo **-¡Tuve que ir y mantenerlo calmado! Ese mocoso estaba demasiado asustado-**

**-¡¿Aaaaahhhh?! ¡¿Y de quién es la maldita culpa?! ¡Tú me metiste en ese problema!-**

**-¡¿Problema?! ¡¿Eres imbécil o qué?! ¡Es sólo un mocoso!-**

Agon no lo soportó. Se acercó a Hiruma y lo sostuvo de ambos brazos para mirarlo directo a los ojos:

**-¡Tú me dejaste sólo, maldito demonio! ¡¿Tienes una jodida idea de lo que sentí cuando te vi así?!-** lo sacudió con fuerza **-¡Quise morir, Hiruma! ¡¡Quise ir a perseguirte para molerte los huesos, basura de mierda!!-**

Entonces, Agon bajó la cabeza para que el rubio no lo viera quebrarse. ¡Maldición! Él había imaginado esta reunión en varias ocasiones, y no esperaba que doliera tanto:

**-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?-** preguntó el demonio con suavidad. Agon tardó en responder:

**-Porque…porque te lo juré… ¡Mierda! ¡Juré cuidar de la lagartija!-**

**-Pero lo abandonaste, Agon. ¡Tres jodidas semanas! ¡Maldito infeliz!-**

**-¡¡Ya lo sé!! ¡¡Maldita sea, Hiruma!! ¡¡Lo hice!! ¡¡NO PUDE SOPORTAR VERLO Y PENSAR EN TI, HIJO DE PUTA!!-**

Después de eso, el silencio volvió a cubrir aquel extraño lugar. Hiruma bufó, cansado. No había venido para esto:

**-Sea lo que sea…-** el moreno levantó la cabeza para verlo **-Ya pasó. Lo has hecho bien, jodido rastas-** le dijo con una sonrisa real y franca, de esas que sólo le dedicaba a él en vida.

Agon gruñó al oírlo, y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, hundiendo la cara en sus rubios cabellos. Inhaló el aroma de estos con desesperación:

**-Te extraño…-** confesó **-Te he extrañado, basura…-**

**-¡Ke! Al fin lo admites, maldito bastardo-** replicó, rasguñando ligeramente su espalda- **No ha sido divertido joder a todos acá sólo-**

**-Aaahhhhh… ¿Te aceptaron en ese sitio, basura?-**

**-Kekekekeke… Obvio…-** respondió. Ambos hablaban en voz baja, justo en el oído del contrario **-¡Y ya tengo apartado tu lugar aquí, maldito rastas!-** le dijo, empujándolo para mostrarle una libreta blanca con un demonio rojo adornando la cubierta **-¡Kekekekekekeke! No fue tan difícil, aunque no me has ayudado mucho, imbécil-**

**-Kukukukuku. Deben estar arrepintiéndose de su error. ¡Basuras estúpidas!-**

En ese instante, Hiruma vio que el moreno se ponía demasiado serio para su gusto. Lo analizó rápidamente. Su cuerpo había ganado un poco más de músculo, su rostro tenía ligeras arrugas que podían ser ignoradas con facilidad si uno no se concentraba en buscarlas, y sus rastas mostraban ligeros hilos blancos.

Ya no era el idiota que conoció en secundaria. Ahora era un hombre frío que se dedicaba a su hijo y a su trabajo.

¡Cómo deseó estar ahí para verlo evolucionar de semejante manera!

Sin embargo, ese bastardo iba a decir la estupidez más grande de todas, y debía evitar que lo llevara a cabo:

**-Hiruma…-** le llamó **-El enano… El enano ya puede cuidarse sólo…-** el rubio negó **-Ya puedo venir a acompañarte…-**

**-No, Agon. No hagas nada estúpido. Me ha costado mucho trabajo guardarte el lugar. Arruinarás mis planes, ¡y tú sabes cuánto detesto eso, maldito idiota!-**

Agon no habló, sólo se dedicó a mirarlo. Trataba de grabar esa imagen en su mente. Hiruma se acercó a él de nuevo, acarició su rostro con la punta de sus garras, delineando la piel morena:

**-Además, ya no falta mucho. Tú vendrás el día en que tu trasero se arrugue tanto que parezca una jodida pasa-**

El moreno asintió, apretando los ojos y estrechándolo en sus brazos. Sintió los huesos bajo el abrigo, recorrió su cuello con la nariz, y le dio un beso tenue en la mejilla. Después, se separó para decirle:

**-Te amo, maldita basura-**

Hiruma sonrió, mostrando sus brillantes colmillos:

**-Y yo a ti, jodido rastas-**

Con esa última declaración, el dragón y el demonio compartieron un profundo beso, esperando reunirse pronto para amarse, sentirse, disfrutar de la eternidad juntos mientras veían a su engendro convertirse en el jugador de futbol americano más indomable y maligno del universo.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía falta para eso? En efecto, no mucho. La paciencia era una virtud complicada, pero tarde o temprano, el día llegaría.

Y Agon decidió esperar.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Agon despertó lentamente gracias a ese maldito rayo de luz que se coló a su habitación, y que le pegaba directo a la cara.

Maldición…

Otro sueño estúpido…

Por alguna razón, no estaba molesto. Aquello se había sentido tan real. Su boca aún mantenía el sabor de los labios del Demonio Rubio, el calor entre sus brazos era genuino, y ese aroma tan maligno seguía en su cerebro.

¡Aaahhhhh…! Ese maldito…

Si lo que dijo era verdad, entonces sólo faltaban unos años para que volviera a follarse ese delicioso trasero. ¡Kukukukuku! Lo arrastraría al primer rincón que encontrara y no lo dejaría ir hasta que no pudiera moverse. ¡Se le hacía agua la boca de sólo imaginarlo!

En ese instante, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe, unos disparos sonaron hacia el techo mientras que una carcajada tétrica retumbó por todo el lugar:

**-¡YAAAA-HAAAAAAAAA! ¡HORA DE LEVANTARSE, VIEJO!-** gritó Yoichi con los ojos en blanco y esa aura oscura que heredó de sus malignos padres:

**-¡¿Aaahhhhhhh?!-** soltó molesto **-¡¿Qué carajos te pasa, lagartija?!-**

**-¡Kukukukukuku! ¿No lo recuerdas, anciano? ¡HOY ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS NÚMERO 42! ¡KUKUKUKUKUKUKU! ¡¿LA VEJEZ Y LAS RASTAS TE ESTÁN ATROFIANDO LOS SESOS?!-**

**-¡Joder, mocoso! ¡¡Cierra la maldita boca antes de que te mate por esto!!-** amenazó, levantándose con pereza.

Yoichi bajó el arma, y le dijo:

**-Muévete y baja, jodido rastas. ¡He preparado un desayuno especial! Además, el jodido tío viene también. ¡Y no olvidemos los putos regalos! ¡Kukukukukuku!**

**-¡Maldición, lagartija!** -bufó el hombre **-¡¿Volviste a llamar a toda esa tropa de basuras?!-**

**-¡Kukukukukuku! ¡Date prisa y lo verás!-** respondió el chico, desapareciendo antes de que su padre volviera a dejarlo en “coma” por llamar a todos para una fiesta secreta que había planeado.

Agon lo vio huir para evitar que se fuera sobre él para molerlo a golpes. Esa lagartija idiota había entrenado muy bien, su talento era mejor que el suyo en muchos aspectos, y su cerebro era afilado como sus dientes y garras.

Se sentía orgulloso de él.

El hombre se dio un baño, y fue a desayunar con su hijo. En efecto, ese mocoso le había preparado un banquete, y le tenía un regalo que lo sorprendió: la última edición de Oakley Juliets Titanium con armazón gris intenso.

Espectacular.

Yoichi sonrió gustoso al verlo probarse los lentes con ánimo, pues aún no salían a la venta de manera oficial, y él ya las estaba deseando con toda su cruel alma:

**-¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá!-** exclamó el chico, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Agon le palmeó la cabeza, en su rostro mantuvo una sonrisa tenue, contento.

Y ahí, justo en ese segundo, pudo sentir la delgada mano de cierto demonio recorriendo su espalda con inusual gentileza, acompañada de una risa leve, y unas palabras que no olvidaría por el resto de sus días:

**_“Felicidades, Agon”._ **

**Fin.**

*Rikkun: Al principio, había puesto a Mamori llamar a Riku por “Riku-chan”, pero como estoy leyendo el manga de nuevo, me topé con que ella le dice “Rikkun” y lo tuve que cambiar. Si se preguntan por su actitud, pues bueno, digamos que es una combinación entre el Riku del anime (el divo), el Riku del manga, y un hombre preñado de gemelos :v

**“You were awesome, Daichi! I’m so proud of you!! Congratulations!!”: Traducción para las que no saben inglés: ¡Estuviste increíble, Daichi!! ¡¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti!! ¡¡Felicidades!!

Sí, sé que muchas de acá son Shin x Sena, y yo también lo era, pero desde que leí cierto fic (I Work At Finishline, cof cof), shippeo a Panther con Sena. Perdonen si eso les molesta xD

Esperando que no hayan muerto por sobredosis de OOC y azúcar, me despido con un:

Gracias por leer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
